


Caught, Rescued, Loved

by SmallWitch



Series: Imperial, Rebel, Omega [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But his daughter loves you so you might just survive, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Luke Skywalker, Force Bond (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Multi, Ozzel's plan backfires, The Empire is not a nice place for omegas, Threesome - F/M/M, Vader is not pleased, Vader is your new father-in-law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallWitch/pseuds/SmallWitch
Summary: Desperate to gain an Alliance with the Black Sun Gen. Madine decides to sacrifice an omega to it's leader Prince Xizor. The Empire learns of the plan and intercepts the transport. Adm. Ozzel decides to gift the omega to a loyal officer, and schemes to break up an alpha/alpha pair at the same time. But the ways of the Force are strange and the omega will find love with their new alphas. Now the mated triad only has to worry about what Darth Vader will do when he finds out what's happened to his little girl.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Luke Skywalker, Firmus Piett/Maximilian Veers, Firmus Piett/Maximilian Veers/Luke Skywalker, Maximilian Veers/Luke Skywalker
Series: Imperial, Rebel, Omega [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875547
Comments: 55
Kudos: 83





	1. Three hours before interception

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Ok, so I wanted to write ABO into Star Wars, and I love the thought of this trio. Luke is Luka because I am the god of this universe, and it works well with her personality later on. And Daddy Vader is going to be pissed with what’s happened to his little girl. It’s technically dubcon, like most ABO, but the characters do come to care about each other, and her Alphas will protect Luka. So, comment and enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I wanted to write ABO into Star Wars, and I love the thought of this trio. Luke is Luka because I am the god of this universe, and it works well with her personality later on. And Daddy Vader is going to be pissed with what’s happened to his little girl. It’s technically dubcon, like most ABO, but the characters do come to care about each other, and her Alphas will protect Luka. So, comment and enjoy.

**Secret Rebel Base**

General Madine looked at the datapad in his hand. Prince Xizor had accepted the Alliance's offer of an omega in exchange for the Black Sun’s support. Madine knew that this would not be a popular choice. The Alliance was about freedom, and here they were selling a hero into sexual slavery.

Madine hadn’t informed Mon Motha or Admiral Ackbar before he had acted. He knew that both would object and possibly even warn the omega about the plans Madine had made against her. Mon Motha would object because the Alliance was against slavery and against omega rights going backward. Ackbar would object because he would lose his best x-wing pilot and the leader of the most successful squadron the Alliance had.

“It’s what had to be done,” he sighed.

Madine was no fool. He knew that Xizor had only accepted the offer because of who the pilot was. The head of Black Sun could buy a thousand Omega’s to warm his bed. He wanted this one because of who she was.

The Omega daughter of Darth Vader.

**************************************************************************

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Briefing Room**

In the Executor’s briefing room, a meeting was going on which two men wished was not. The Death Squadron’s Intelligence network had intercepted communiqués between the Rebel Alliance and Prince Xizor, the head of the Black Sun criminal organization. A reptilian bastard who brought horror and slavery to much of the Outer Rim.

‘And now the Alliance is engaging in this abomination,’ though Captain Firmus Piett angrily. He had spent the first part of his career fighting slavers, trying to wipe out the disgusting practice. And now the Rebel Alliance, the supposed freedom fighters of the galaxy, were joining the disgusting trade.

Looking across the table, he saw that General “Iron Max” Veers was quickly losing his control. Veers hated slavers almost as much as Piett, and had a personal vendetta against the Black Sun. Both men wanted to stop this sick transaction, but the plan Admiral Ozzel was putting forward was even worse.

“Therefore,” smirked Ozzel, practically oozing Core World sliminess, “Our plan will be to intercept the craft carrying this omega and have them installed in quarters for the officers to share. Naturally, gentlemen, I will take the first go.”

The other Coruscanti officers laughed at this, looking pleased and no doubt planning their own depravities to visit on the omega. An omega who, if intelligence was correct, would be in an induced heat to ensure they could not fight their forced bonding. They would be slaves to their baser nature, their free will returning only after the heat had ended.

Veers’ suddenly stood, fists balled on the table and his broad frame ready to fight. “You do that, and you will be writing the Rebel’s next propaganda campaigns for them. You’ll lose us dozens of worlds when omegas and their families hear of your sick actions.”

The other officers were taken aback. They had assumed the powerful alpha male would be aching to have a chance with a young omega. Especially considering that his only bed partner was the slight navy captain sitting at the table.

Firmus and Max were good officers, devoted to their men, and uninterested in the politically maneuvering which shaped their hierarchies of the Empire. Their friendship had grown and eventually turned to love and affection. A relationship which was incomprehensible to these spoiled knot heads who had grown up expecting their families to give them a docile omega to breed when the time came. An omega which they could then ignore in favor of pursuing the lastest holo actress or courtesan.

“Really general,” said Ozzel, trying to take back control. “The omega is being sold to a non-human as a plaything. Wouldn’t that information be just as damaging to the Rebellion?”

“But that’s not how it’s going to be portrayed,” interjected Piett, trying to divert Max’s attention from Ozzel before Veers attacked the smarmy little beta. “The Rebellion will make it widely known that we kidnapped an omega on their way to meet their bonded mate, put them into heat, and passed them around our officers, Alpha and beta. And even if your plan worked, what would you do with the omega after their heat ended? They would not be bonded to anyone. Most likely they would be tried and executed for being a member of the Rebellion. So,” leaning forward and trying to keep his voice calm, “The Empire would have kidnapped and killed an omega after letting our officers, alpha and beta, do whatever they wanted to the poor creature.”

Piett could see that his words were affecting those sitting at the table. Even the Corusacanti brats who were at first looking forward to their time with the omega were brought up short, thinking about their own omega mothers, sisters, or sweethearts. Thinking about the reaction they would get at home once their actions were publicized.

“Alright, captain, since you are against sharing,” said Ozzel. Then muttering under his breath, “Or against the competition, a young omega would be.” Ozzel cleared his throat and smiled again, “What do you say we gift the omega’s heat to Captain Needa,” Ozzel nodded to his sycophant seated farther down the table. “He’s an Alpha, captain of his own Star Destroyer. Does he meet your requirements for the omega?”

“He’s a married Alpha with a wife and child back home. Again, you are reducing this omega to a plaything. Even if they lived they would be a piece on the side, with no rights to Needa’s name or standing in society.”

Ozzel was fed up with Piett’s interruptions. The pathetic Alpha was crying over the fate of this omega like he was one. ‘Although’, he thought with an internal smirk, ‘according to the rumor mill, that’s the role he played in bed with that dirtpounder Veers. It’s bad enough that the Empire permitted that sort of alpha-alpha relationship, but to take it from an army officer? Well, what can you expect from an outer rim pirate hunter?’

Piett could see Ozzel’s hatred growing and knew he had to speak quickly, or the Rebel omega would suffer Ozzel’s wrath for Piett’s comments.

“I suggest that we find a young officer from a good family. Not an elite family, as the omega’s parentage can’t be assured before the mating,” Piett nodded to a few of the younger officers with high ranking families. Assuring them that this plan would not interfere with their own to marriages the right socialites. “An engineer or technician from a core or mid-rim world who has an extended family back home. That way, after the omega has been bred and bonded, they can be sent to live with their in-laws. This will ensure that the omega and child are looked after, and the omega will have the family support they need to feel safe. This support will discourage them from leaving to rejoin the Rebellion.”

Piett sat back in his chair and looked around. Many of the officers were nodding their heads in agreement. Even Needa, who had at first been excited at the thought of having a young omega in his bed, acknowledged the validity of Piett’s arguments.

“Fine,” spat Ozzel. “I’ll go through our roster and find the ‘perfect’ Alpha for our new omega.” Ozzel’s sarcasm was evident to all, and Piett feared what kind of monster this omega would now be sentenced to spend their life with.

“Captain Needa, when will we intercept the rebel transport ship?” Veers asked, trying to move the conversation forward before another verbal fight broke out.

“The Executor should intercept them at the Lamda waypoint in 3 hours. The ship will have to drop out of hyperspace for at least 2 minutes. That’s plenty of time to knock out their engines with an ion cannon burst and tractor the ship in to the hanger deck.”

“Good,” said Ozzel. “Capt. Piett assign a squad of beta stormtroopers to board the shuttle. I will direct them to the officer’s quarters once the omega is in custody. The omega’s assignment will be a secret until they have been rescued. Some lucky alpha will have a surprise in the next three hours.”

“Excellent idea, sir,” said Piett, breathing a little sigh of relief. This might work out well after all. “I’ll have a list for you within the hour.”

“Alright,” Ozzel said, stand up. “Well then gentlemen, dismissed. I will be in my office.”

Ozzel walked out, visibly vibrating from his anger. His loyal officers followed; some shooting looks at Piett. Needa turned to another captain and mouthed ‘omega’ in Piett’s direction and the other captain smirked. Eventually, Piett was alone in the conference room with Veers.

The broad Alpha walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright, Firmus.”

“Force Max,” Piett said, shaking his head. “I wish Lord Vader was here. He’d be furious with Ozzel for his suggestions.”

Veers did not look convinced, “Firmus, I know you respect the man, but…”

Piett held up a hand, “No, Max, you have never seen him go after slavers. The commander is driven by a passion against them, which rivals only his hatred of the Jedi. I have watched him cut down slavers, guards, buyers, even the cleaners in a building where slaves were being held. He is brutal to everyone even remotely connected with the practice.”

Veer’s stepped back, shocked by this. “I never knew.”

“No one does. Lord Vader does not brag about this. It’s never part of the Empire’s propaganda campaigns. It’s a personal mission, and he wants no one to get in his way.”

“Well,” said Veers almost too cheerfully, “Then maybe when he returns, he’ll finally kill Ozzel when he hears what the good Admiral had planned.”

“Yes,” Piett agreed. “But not before that poor omega is mated off to some brute knot head.”

Veers could see his beloved mate was getting more discouraged thinking about the fate which awaited the Rebel omega. He moved up behind Piett and placed his hands on the navy captain's shoulder’s beginning a gentle massage. “Come on, let’s go back to our quarters. We’re off shift in half an hour anyway. We can finish up our reports and relax for the evening.”

Piett leaned his head back into his mate and smiled. “Yes, let’s.”

****************************************************************

**Rebel transport shuttle**

Luka Skywalker, rebel pilot, Jedi trainee, and droid whisperer was in trouble. Madine had called her to his office late the night before. She walked in, sensing something, but before she could react, a guard standing behind her had lashed out, Luka tried to dodge the move, but this caused her to take a step back, right into a hypospray held by another guard.

Luka found herself sluggish, and the guard pushed her into a chair.

“I’m sorry, Commander Skywalker,” said Madine. He didn’t look sorry to Luka. “But this is for the Alliance. Your sacrifice will guarantee us ships and supplies for years.” He walked closer to her, leaning down and looking her in the eyes. “Besides, it’s for the best. An omega like you shouldn’t be fighting. You should be in a nice home, with pups running at your feet.”

“And who knows,” he said, straightening back up. “Maybe some of those little ones will be Jedi and can join the Alliance when they’re old enough.” He nodded to the guards, “Take her to the shuttle, the droid will take care of her. I’ll make sure the shuttle is cleared to depart.”

It had all been so fast, so professional. Luka didn’t even have time to process what was happening until she was on the shuttle. While still under the influence of Madine’s drugs, the droid on the ship stripped off her uniform. Luka was given a quick wash and put into a white dress with a hood up, hiding her face.

‘I bet Leia would have worn this,’ she thought hazily. Then she shook her head. ‘Leia, does she know what’s going on? What will she do when she finds out? What will Han do?’ Then though crossed her mind and made the bound Jedi smile, ‘What will Chewie do?’

The smile dropped as a droid trundled closer to her. There were still drugs in her system, and Luka could not use the Force against the droid as it brought another hypospray up to her neck.

“What is that for,” Luka asked, starting to feel funny.

“That was serum O-start. Your preheat will begin in half an hour. Full heat in 4 hours.”

Luka looked at the droid, shocked. She’d heard of heat-inducing drugs, no one who grew up around slavery was ignorant of the hellish lives omegas lived under Hutt rule. But to think that the Alliance would stoop to using it? Unthinkable.

The droid seemed to sense the omega’s fear but misinterpreted it. “Do not be concerned, omega. We will rendezvous with your Alpha’s ship within five hours. The heat will be uncomfortable, but this is the best way to ensure you accept your Alpha and do not cause injury to yourself.”

The droid toddled off, duty done, and omega, in its programming, comforted by the knowledge of imminent breeding.

‘Where is R2 when I need him’ Luka through desperately. She looked at the chronometer on the wall, four hours to heat, but preheat starts in 30 minutes.

‘Ben, I wouldn’t ask this, but right now, I would love for Vader to find me. If only to get me off this ship.’

Luka should have known by now; the Force has a way of answering requests. But usually not in the way you wanted them answered.


	2. Two Hours Before Interception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up the timeline, this story takes place two years after the Battle of Yavin in A New Hope, and one year before the events of Empire Strikes Back. So Piett is the Captain of the Executor, Vader’s flagship for Death Squadron. Veers was recently made General in the Imperial Army. 
> 
> Luka is 21 years old in this work and, using the actors’ ages, Piett is 43, and Veers is 44. I will go between using the first and last names of our alpha characters. In military situations, they will go by their last names. Intimate situations will use their first names.
> 
> For the next two chapters, there will be mature content, Luka is in pre-heat and Max and Firmus are a loving couple fooling around a bit. Enjoy.

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Admiral’s Office**

Admiral Kendel Ozzel looked at the pad in his hand. Captain Piett had picked his squad of Stormtroopers to retrieve the omega. Older troopers, married, and some with omega children.

‘Of course,’ thought Ozzel. ‘We can’t have anyone who would be too rough on the poor thing. Why it might hurt the rebel’s feelings.’ Ozzel was disgusted by Piett, an outer rim pirate hunter who should be grateful he was even permitted to serve in the Imperial Navy. And how did he show his appreciation? By going soft on ‘poor omegas’ who didn’t know their place. And, worst of all, by being in a ‘relationship’ with that dirt pounder Veers.

Ozzel could not understand why the Galactic Empire allowed such unnatural pairings to exist. Alphas who engaged in these homosexual acts should be thrown out of the Navy, given prison sentences, exiled to Wild Space, something. Instead, officers like Piett and Veers were given command positions, poisoning the minds of impressionable young officers who might come to think that such pairings were natural.

Each time Ozzel had tried to raise his objections to Lord Vader, he had been shut down. The Sith Lord did not care what his men did in their private time. He only cared about winning in battle. But, to Ozzel, this was a battle of the mind, of morality. There had to be some way to show that alpha-alpha pairs would not last.

As Ozzel ruminated in his hate, the Sergeant picked by Piett arrived at his office. “Come,” Ozzel barked out, not happy to deal one of these faceless enlisted guards. The trooper stood at attention in front of Ozzel’s desk.

“Sgt. you and a group of troopers have been picked for a special assignment. We have decoded communications from the rebels. An omega in heat on a transport ship is going to be sold to the Black Sun. We are going to intercept this ship and rescue the omega. You and your men will retrieve the omega and then take them to an officer’s quarters where the omega will spend the remainder of their heat. I trust you, and you men can fulfill this task?” Typically Ozzel would not give so much information to a mere trooper. However, he knew that by getting the information out to the enlisted man, it would soon spread around the fleet. The generosity of the Empire would be known, and the rebel spies would report back that their plan had failed. Now he just had to find the right Alpha to complete the rescue story.

“I understand, sir,” replied the Sgt. already feeling angry about the situation the omega was in. “Sir, may I make a suggestion?”

Ozzel was surprised by the request. This idiot thought he could advise an Admiral? “What?!”

Taking a chance, the Sgt. said, “Sir, I would suggest that all alphas between the hanger bays and the officers’ quarters be reassigned as we transport the omega.”

“Why?”

“Well, sir,” the Sgt knew he had Ozzel’s interest. “Omega pheromones can drive alphas into a rut; this is well known. But, if two alphas are together when they smell an omega in heat, it can cause them to attack each other. They perceive the other as a direct threat to their mating of the omega. Even if each knows that the omega is not for them, it’s an instinct, sir.”

If Ozzel were a lesser man, he would have gaped. Instead, he snapped a quick, “Dismissed Sgt,” and the trooper left the room.

Great, now he had to reassign men for the 5 minutes it would take to move the omega to their alpha’s quarters. Because the wanton thing would incite violence on his ship?

Ozzel’s head visibly snapped back, ‘Any alphas will become violent in the presence of an omega in heat? Even knowing the omega is not for them?’

Ozzel’s simple, hateful mind focused on this new information. Here was the solution to his problems. Here was proof that no matter how strong a bond an alpha-alpha pair might claim to have, it would still succumb to the rutting drive triggered by an omega’s heat. Proof that the only unbreakable bond was an alpha-omega bond where the omega submitted, and the alpha was dominant.

And, aside from proving his point about the weak nature of alpha-alpha bonds, here was a chance to get rid of that gender traitor Piett. The weakling would never be able to stand up against the rut induced lust of Veers. Veers had at least 8 inches height on the pitiful alpha, and perhaps 50 lbs of muscle.

It would be a shame to ignore his other fine navy officers who would appreciate the omega’s heat. But to get rid of Piett? It might just be worth it.

******************************************************************************

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Veers/Piett Shared Quarters**

Sitting on a comfortable sectional, Maximilian Veers set down his pad with a sigh. All the reports were signed, the duty roster for the next week was set, maintenance orders had been given, and the Thundering Herd was settled down waiting for the next battle. Looking across the coffee table at the navy captain still hard at work, Max smiled. He was a lucky man. First, he had found love with his wife, his school sweetheart. He had shared several wonderful years with her with until a shuttle accident took the life of her and their young son.

Max had thrown himself into his command of the AT-AT’s and become the Empire’s top tactical strategist in the use of these death machines on the field. But even military success had not repaired his broken heart. Three years ago, his squadron was assigned to the Death Star but had been housed on the Star Destroyer Accuser, captained by Piett. Max was still a Colonel and was surprised by the slight navy man with a spine of pure durasteel. Piett cared for his men, despised politics, and did not care about the supposed insurmountable army/navy divide.

A year of friendship and close calls had, without either realizing it, turned into a sweet relationship. Nights spent together working on reports, battle tactics, and discussions of extra supplies delivered to Veers’ Herd at the Navy’s expense. It was on one of those nights, sitting close together, looking at schematics that Max realized how close Firmus was standing to him. And, that Firmus was shooting him small sideways looks, nervous, but hopeful.

Max had turned to Firmus, and slowly, gently kissed him. The kiss was returned, and the two seasoned officers ended up kissing and making out on the couch like a couple of young lovers. After that, they became even closer. The two men shared stories of their youth and families. Firmus cried with Max on the anniversary of the death of his wife and son. Finally, Max could grieve, because now he had a life to move on to. Before he was stuck, all he had was the army to keep him going. But, Max could still pretend that his wife and son were just too far away to com call, too far away to visit. Now he had to acknowledge that they were not alive, they weren’t going to be waiting for him at the spaceport. He had to move on from the past so he could dedicate himself fully to Firmus.

It had been almost five years of being alone, but it was worth it because he had found Firmus. Piett completed him in ways that no one could understand. And, if rumor around the ship was to be believed, no one even knew the best secret of their relationship.

The navy rumor mill had Piett as the submissive one in the relationship, and some officers derisively referred to Firmus as Max’s wife. While Piett would occasionally have a noticeable stiff walk when he reported to the bridge, Max never seemed to have that problem.

Max snorted, if only they knew the truth. Max was a big man, taller and broader than most army or navy, and his *ahem* blaster was proportionate to his size. But Firmus, the slight man, was packing a cannon, even compared to Max. As much as they tried, and they had tried, Firmus was just too big for Max to take. Only an omega would be able to handle Piett and his weapon. Instead, Max had to make sure that his oral skills were up to the task of satisfying his mate. According to Firmus, there were no complaints.

Piett looked up from his pad, seeing a smile/smirk on his mate’s face. “Oh, what’s brought this on,” he said, putting down his pad and walking over. He straddled Max’s lap, draping his arms around the General’s neck.

Max put his hands up around Firmus’ back. “Just thinking, how lucky I am to have found you that you love me. That we have everything, together.”

Firmus smiled, but then his face shifted, his eyes dropped. “You say that now, but if offered that omega…” he trailed off.

Max tightened his arms around his mate, wanting to hunt down whoever had convinced his wonderful Firmus that he wasn’t worthy of such love. Preferably he’d hunt the person down with an AT-AT, but that might be a little overkill.

Looking up at Firmus’ face, Max decided, nope not overkill. “Nope, even if a hundred omegas were given to me, I wouldn’t throw you aside for them. You are my mate. If anything, I’d share you with them.”

“Oh really,” said Firmus, smirking. “You’d share me?”

"Oh yes,” said Max reaching down to cup Firmus’s crotch. “This is definitely worth sharing.” The two kissed, hands going to buttons, prior worries forgotten.

Max maneuvered Firmus to a seat on the couch, kneeling between his legs. “Let me show you exactly how much it’s worth sharing,” and lowered his mouth.

Firmus threw back his head, mouth open. Max really did possess an excellent tongue. ‘Too bad,’ Firmus thought, hands going to Max’s hair. ‘No one is ever going to find out about these skills.’

******************************************************************************

**Rebel Transport Shuttle**

Luka came back to consciousness slowly. When the O-start serum had kicked in, it had caused the young omega to blackout again. It’s interesting what people think about as they regain consciousness. Having flown several missions, Luka had been injured enough times to have a lot of experience. The first time she had thought about the last fight she had with her uncle. Luka wanted to join the Imperial Academy and become a pilot, but her uncle kept insisting she was needed on the farm. Another time she remembered the smell of that garbage compactor she, Leia, Han, and Chewie had been stuck in. Especially the scent it left Chewie with. Wet Wookie was bad enough, but that smell could have cleared the decks of the Death Star on its own.

This time she remembered being called to Mon Motha’s office a year ago. Luka had been trying to access data on her father for over a year. Ben had said he was a Jedi and a General. But there was almost no data on him in the records. All she could find were a few old holonet articles about Gen. Skywalker, “The hero with no fear.” But no picture, no background. He could have been the creation of a propaganda department for all she found out.

Something in Luka’s searches must have raised the alarm because one night, she was directed to stop at Mon Motha’s private quarters. Motha questioned the young pilot for an hour. Why was Luka looking into this? What did she already know? Through the Force, Luka knew there was something Motha had been hiding, and she had finally asked her what she knew.

Motha had sighed, and then, words which she could never unhear.

“Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi. He is still alive and is known as Darth Vader.”

Luka was shocked, denied it, cried, and continued questioning. Motha gave Luka all the information she had, everything that did not add up about Vader’s past, every similarity in fighting style, and Anakin’s closeness to the Emperor before his disappearance. Everything fit.

Luka had left, devastated. She went off base into the forest; what was it with the Alliance choosing forested worlds to hide on? Luka had decimated a section of the woods with her lightsaber, thrown boulders almost a mile before she wore herself out. Luka knew it was true. The Force knew it was true. Vader, the Emperor’s Fist, his black armored killing machine, was her father.

As Luka’s mind cleared a bit more, she left her memories and started to focus on her present situation. She was kneeling on the floor, thankfully on a soft cushion. Her hands were bound in front of her and attached to the deck plating, but with enough chain that she could comfortably sit back upright. And across from her was a viewscreen showing…

“By the Force.”

The program was some type of alpha/omega sex documentary. Luka watched for half an hour as heat and rut were explained. Omega biology, slick, the lordis position, and the joyous result of pregnancy were praised. Omega’s were to be grateful that an alpha was willing to satisfy an omega in heat. And the omega must accept any actions done to them by the alpha during their heat because it was needed to keep the omega from going mad.

All this was well and good until it came to the section on alpha biology. On the screen were, according to the unseen narrator, pictures of average alpha knots. ‘Average!! Those things are huge!” Luka was getting terrified; this was her first heat. According to this film, her alpha was going to be aggressive and not care about her feelings or fears. Instead, she was told to embrace this aggression because it was what she, as an omega, really wanted.

Well, it seemed like some part of her was interested. Luka, like most human women on Tatooine, kept herself neatly groomed. Pubic hair caught sweat, moisture, and sand and was generally discouraged. Even though she had been away from the desert for two years, she kept up the hygiene routine of her youth. The lack of hair usually made her a little more sensitive, but right now, the sensitivity was driving her mad.

After some time, the documentary part of the video stopped, and the screen now showed… porn. That was the only way to describe it. Omegas were showing writhing on beds, pillows, on the ground even. They were only satisfied when mounted by their alphas—and receiving their alpha’s knots.

As aroused as she was, Luka was equally terrified. The omegas were satiated, but she could not see anything happy about them: no caring, no comforting. The alphas took what they wanted and just kept going. Then there was a scene with two alphas and one terrified omega. The alphas seemed to be trying to one-up each other with their aggressive actions.

The more Luka watch, the more scared she became. But, the more she heard the moans of the omegas and grunts of the alphas, the more aroused she became. Luka was working herself into a nervous wreck of fear and slick. And according to the droid, relief was still three hours away.

******************************************************************************

**Coruscant, Vader’s Palace**

The Force was agitated, vibrating, something important was happening. A significant change was coming to the Galaxy. And his daughter Luka was at the center of it.

Luka, his beautiful daughter with his passion for piloting, his hair, and his wife’s height. Under his helmet, he smirked. She was a little powerhouse, like an astromech droid she had hidden capabilities.

His smirk dropped, ‘And now she’s in trouble. Again.’ If it was not his master’s interest in turning Luka to the Dark Side, it was the officers of the fleet, hoping for revenge against the pilot who destroyed the Death Star.

It did not matter. Luka was his daughter, and once she was caught, he would make sure she was protected. Now he just needed to find her.

******************************************************************************

**Secret Rebel Base**

R2-D2 trundled through the base, looking for his master. Luka had been called to see Gen. Madine the day before, and she had told the droid to run diagnostics on the X-wing while she was gone.

But she had never returned, and now R2 was worried about her. He had searched the entire base, questioned the other droids, even asked the few intelligent mechanics that the Rebellion had who could understand him.

Out of options, R2 decided to plug into the main computer and search for Luka. Data and orders scrolled through his system.

<Order by Gen Madine, Intelligence - Transport to Black Sun. Cargo of omega to be delivered to Prince Xizor. Omega heat to be induced before rendezvous. Omega designation, Commander Luka Skywalker>

R2’s circuits burned. <How dare these humans sell his pilot! The nerve!>

R2 rolled away, determined to find Gen. Madine, and zap him with his electro-shock prod. That would teach him to sell R2’s pilot. Then R2 would go and rescue Luka. You just cannot depend on these humans for anything. Droids are the only ones who can do anything right.


	3. One Hour Before Interception

**Secret Rebel Base**

“Kriffing Corellian Hells!!!” General Madine yelled as electricity seared his backside. He jumped out of his seat, knees banging against the underside of the table.

< That’s what you get for taking my pilot, human! > tweeted R2D2.

Around the table, Mon Motha, Admiral Ackbar, Princess Leia, and several other Rebel leaders jumped up in their own shock. Leia immediately recognized R2 and moved in front of the little droid before the guards could fire at him.

“R2, what is going on! What are you doing here?” Leia shouted, looking around desperately, hoping that Luka would show up and defuse the situation before Madine ordered R2 scrapped or worse.

R2 let out a long series of tweets and beeps that Leia could only guess were curses. ‘Damn, where is Luka? She’s the only one who can understand R2.’

Leia looked to the doorway but instead of seeing Luka in her grease-stained uniform sputtering an apology to Madine and a reprimand to R2 it was… C3PO?

“R2, R2, what are you doing? You cannot just attack a general. What would master Luka say?” C3PO was befuddled. The rolling pile of circuits may be impulsive, but this was a new level of malfunction. R2 emitted a series of beeps.

“What! R2 repeat that!” C3PO was sure he had misheard R2. The little things circuits must be fried.

R2 repeated his message. “Well, 3PO, what did he say?”

If a droid could look shocked, 3PO had managed it. “He says that master Luka cannot say anything as she has been sold to the Black Sun by Gen. Madine. And that she is now in heat and on her way to be delivered to Prince Xizor.”

3PO looked up and seemed to be begging Leia to tell him that his friend was wrong. Leia, in turn, was looking between Gen. Madine and Mon Motha, hoping that an explanation was forthcoming. That Luka was on a secret mission. Anything.

Mon Motha was looking down at the droid in shock, ‘That can’t be right, he wouldn’t.’ She snapped her gaze to Madine. He looked surprised, but then his expression became resolute—the look of a man who had given an order and would stand by it.

“By the Force, Crix. Tell me this isn’t true.” Motha would have accepted any answer, any denial.

Ackbar, on the other hand, “General! How could you sell our best pilot? She’s the leader of Rogue squadron, our most successful hit and run outfit! You have lost us the war!” Mon Calamari emotions were often subtle but not this time. Ackbar looked ready to kill Madine with his bare hands. Even Imperials never roused this level of hatred from the Admiral.

Madine’s spine straightened, his shoulder went back, his head went up. “On the contrary Admiral I have won us this war. The Black Sun will give us all the ships, weapons, and intelligence we want in exchange for Skywalker. It’s a small sacrifice to make.”

Leia could not believe what she was hearing. “That is not a small sacrifice general that is slavery. Alderanian law specifically prohibits slavery in any form.”

Madine turned to the young woman, “It cannot have escaped your notice princess, but Alderanian law is no longer practiced anywhere. Thanks to the Empire.”

Leia stepped back like it was a physical blow. Then she geared up, ready to attack.

“Enough,” shouted Mon Motha. Everyone turned to her; no one had ever heard her raise her voice before. “Can we rescue Commander Skywalker?” Using Luka’s name was a way of reminding those around the table that Luka was a part of the Alliance.

“No, the ship has a 24-hour lead on anything we could send out. Plus,” Madine looked uncomfortable now, “by the time we reach Black Sun territory, Skywalker will be well into heat and already bonded to Xizor. There would be no way to even talk to her until the heat passed.”

“I hope, for your sake general, that you are wrong,” Motha’s voice was colder than a Hoth night. “For the time being,” she said, turning to the assembled leaders. “We must keep commander Skywalker’s situation a secret. If the rest of the Alliance found out, we could lose pilots, even entire worlds. Black Sun’s reputation is about on par with the Empires’ and no one wants to be associated with them.”

“General,” Mon Motha focused on him again. “Your command codes are rescinded for the time being. No orders for shuttles or flight clearance can be issued, any shuttle or fighter leaving based on your orders will be detained. Clearance will only be granted by myself or Admiral Ackbar. Until we can be sure that you will not sell any other free person into slavery, you cannot be trusted to act with autonomy.”

Motha turned to her protégé, “Leia, can you keep R2 from broadcasting this throughout the base?”

Leia looked torn, “I can try…”

“Excuse me, mam, but that might not be possible, R2 left right after he told me what happened to master Luka” 3PO also seemed torn. Allowing his master to be sold into slavery was not something a good droid should ever permit.

Meanwhile, R2 had made his way to the hangers. He was a droid on a mission and would not be deterred. Plugging into the hanger computer, he loaded himself into Luka’s X-wing. Piloting it out, he plotted the coordinates he had retrieved from the computer.

< Don’t worry human! I will be there soon >

******************************************************************************

**Transport Shuttle**

‘This is embarrassing,’ thought Luka, hoping that focusing on the details of the situation would take her mind off the bigger picture.

‘Don’t think pictures,’ she thought, too late. The video screen was still showing alpha/omega porn, getting into some things Luka never even wanted to think about beings doing in any situation. Especially her situation.

Luka’s mind was finally clear of all the drugs, ‘Force what was in those things!?’ And now, she was focused on her attire.

What she had thought was a gown of Leia’s was, in fact, a very sexy white gown under a long-sleeved hooded robe. The dress went almost to her knees but had slits which reached her hips, and no underwear. ‘Definitely, not Leia’s,’ Luka thought when she realized how much of her would be exposed once the robe was removed. The dress was a V-neck, showing just the tops of her small breasts. Breasts supported by, an open cup bra.

‘This cannot get worse,’ thought Luka. The droid came back into the room with something in its hand. ‘That wasn’t a challenge,’ Luka internally cried out.

“Your slick production has increased, and as per instructions, you will be plugged to prevent leakage.”

The droid pushed Luka forward, and she wanted to resist. But her arousal, the sounds of the video, the fact that the position was close to the lordis pose her body desperately wanted, allowed the droid to position her, lift the back of her dress and…

“Force!” a plug was now seated comfortably within her. It felt huge, but oh, so good. Luka moved her hips back, desperate for friction, movement, but the droid had moved away, and there was nothing to push against.

Luka sat back up, causing the plug to shift within her. She tried rocking on it, but nothing happened.

“The plug is not for your pleasure, omega. It is to prevent you from leaking fluids and contaminating the area. You preheat has progressed more quickly than expected. Your heat will begin roughly one-half hour before the estimated time. Rendezvous with the Black Sun shuttle is still in two hours. You must content yourself to wait and continue to view the educational material.”

The droid left Luka to her musings again. This was her first adult breeding heat, which meant it would last approximately three days—half an hour to heat, then 24 hours of building heat, peak heat sometime on the second day, then waning heat for another 24 hours.

Then, escape.

******************************************************************************

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Veers/Piett Shared Quarters**

Max smiled to himself as he heard Firmus humming as he dried his hair. A benefit to being a high-ranking officer was access to a water shower. Something both men enjoyed but did not use frequently; it was a treat reserved for special occasions. Max was trying to open a drawer when it got caught on something in the drawer below it.

‘Never fails,’ he thought. ‘Metal storage, wooden storage, there’s always that one drawer that sticks.’

He closed the drawer he was trying to open and opened the lower drawer, intent on dislodging whatever had jammed the slide. The drawer felt heavy, and there was a distinct clink of glass. Curious Max moved some clothes and found nine candles nestled together.

Max’s smile dropped; he knew what these were. He’s studied Firmus’ culture when they first got together and learned about Axxilan mating candles. These candles would burn for 24 hours and were supposed to be the only light in the room when an alpha/omega pair mated for the first time. He remembered Firmus’ explanation of them the first time Max had found them.

_“They light the room for the first mating, the idea being that the soft scent and gentle light will help calm an omega. The omega can’t focus on the facial expressions of the alpha or become self-conscious about how they look or what they are doing. The candlelight allows the couple to focus on their bodies, their breath, what they are feeling, and block out all other distractions,” Firmus had explained, holding one of the candles._

_There were six more on his shelf. “So, why do you need seven?” Max asked, interested in the tradition, Denon had no such ceremony._

_“The number you have is supposed to represent the wealth of the alpha,” Firmus answered._

_“Are candles so expensive on Axxila?” Max was shocked. Even on a poor planet, candles should not be a marker of wealth._

_Firmus smiled, “Normally, no, but these are special candles. At the bottom of the candle jar is a small foil packet. The packet can contain a ring, earrings, small pendants, anklets, bracelets, jewels, or crystals. These become the first jewelry that an omega receives from their alpha. No one knows what each contains, so the more you buy, the greater wealth you bestow on your omega. Plus, the more light you have in the room, so you don’t trip over your shoes.”_

_The two alphas had laughed about that, each having tripped on their way to the fresher at night._

But now, after years of being a couple, Max was looking into a drawer that held two more candles than had initially been there. Max had never kept track of the candles; they were Firmus’ tradition after all. But now he worried, ‘Why would Firmus keep buying them if he wanted to be with Max?’

“It’s not what you think,” came Firmus’ soft voice. He had entered the room a few minutes before and watched the emotions flit across Max’s face.

“Oh,” Max could not bring himself to say more. Was his beloved still holding out hope for an omega despite what he said before?

“Last time I visited my sister, she insisted we go to the market, and while she looked at shawls, I wandered into a small shop which held mating candles. I found that one,” pointing to a new forest green candle, “And thought of you. I picked it up and considered buying it when I noticed most of the conversation had stopped. I looked around; sure, I was about to be jumped by thieves or rebels.”

Firmus looked down and gave a sarcastic huff, “That might have been better. The store was full of young alphas looking for their mating candles. Young alphas,” Firmus emphasized this. “The oldest was in his mid-20s. And here I was, a 40-year-old unmated alpha still looking at mating candles. I was what they feared becoming.”

Max stood and approached his mate, but Firmus stepped back and held a hand up, stopping him. “I put down the candle and left the shop; I was going to leave the market and just meet my sister at her house.”

“So, what happened?” Max felt like the worst mate ever, forcing Firmus to recount this humiliation just to ease Max’s doubts.

“The old woman who owned the shop tracked me down outside in the street. I have no idea how she managed to catch up with me, but she caught me and thrust a bag into my hands. She said, ‘Those young ones don’t know anything. They think that you must find your mate young or you’ve failed. Let me tell you, young man’.”

“Young man,” Max broke in, smiling.

“Well, compared to her,” Firmus returned the smile. “‘Let me tell you, the love which waits to be completed is the most precious.’ Then she kissed my cheek and walked off while I stood in shock. It wasn’t till I was back at my sister’s house when I opened the bag and found that she had put in not just the green candle but the blue one there.”

Max turned back to the drawer and pulled out the candle Firmus pointed to. It was easily the largest of the candles and the color…

“It’s the color of the Executor,” he exclaimed. The color was exactly right, down to the underlying tone of the metal plating.

“Yes, I was surprised by that as well. I’ve never seen a candle in that color. Most candles are basic, not a lot of shades are used. The candles themselves are not as important as the jewelry they contain.”

Firmus looked back at Max, “The old woman said I was waiting for my love to be complete, but my love is complete with you.”

Max wrapped his arms around his mate, “Next shore leave, let’s take a few days planetside, and light these candles, one by one.”

Firmus smiled, moving in for a kiss, “You do realize,” their lips met and parted. “That there are three days of candles here.”

“Three days,” Max kissed him again. “I think I can last that long.”

Tongues battles for a few minutes until the incessant beeping of a pad interrupted them. Firmus went to retrieve it.

“If that’s Ozzel demanding us back on the bridge,” Max trailed off, looking at Firmus’ face as the blood drained.

“What,” Firmus handed over the pad.

< Capt. Firmus Piett. In recognition of your service to the Imperial Navy, you have been gifted the unnamed rebel omega for the duration of their heat. To avoid unnecessary confrontations, you and your roommate are ordered to remain in your quarters from this point until your leave is up. A guard has been posted to ensure your compliance with these orders and to confirm the safe delivery of said omega.

Enjoy your leave,

Admiral Kendel Ozzel >

Max read and reread the orders. ‘Roommate! That kriffer!” He looked up at Firmus but could only say, “I thought the recipient of the omega was supposed to be surprised.”

Firmus smiled sadly, “I guess he wanted to make sure we were home when the omega is delivered.” Both men were quiet for a few minutes.

“It doesn’t matter,” Max rushed out.

Firmus looked at him. “It doesn’t matter,” he said again slowly. “It doesn’t matter that the omega was given to you. I am your mate, and you are mine. And now,” he said with the determined air of a General on the battlefield. “This omega is our mate. Ours to protect, ours to love, and ours to share. We’ll enjoy their heat, sire their pups, and live with them if they’ll have us.”

Firmus looked at Max, always the dashing hero coming to the rescue. He nodded, “It’s not ideal, but I think we both have space in our hearts for this omega if they want to stay.”

“Yes, we do. If they’ll have us. Together.”

“Together always, Max.”

******************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left Kudos and reviews. I’m glad others are interested in this unique triad, and I cannot wait to get into the changes this relationship will spawn in the galaxy. The mating candles are a reference to the Fragrant Jewels candles, which contain rings or small pendants. I thought it was a neat idea and found a way to incorporate it into the story. 
> 
> Cast your votes for if Ozzel should die soon, or if his death should be postponed to Hoth. Either way, Vader will choke him out.


	4. Captured and Delivered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know, I went back and did some cleanup work on the previous three chapters. The storyline remains the same; I just fixed a few sentences. So, if you are interested, you can go back and see what I changed.
> 
> Luka is finally captured/rescued and given to Veers and Piett. Ozzel thinks he’s won, the troopers worry about the safety of their beloved general and captain.

**Rebel Transport Shuttle**

Luka was desperately trying to keep herself contained. Her preheat had ended, and she was now in the throws of full heat. Still not as bad as it would eventually become, but to a young omega with no previous sexual experience, this was torture.

The plug kept her slick from leaking onto the floor, but now she felt like she would burst from the pressure. The plug offered her no relief and only made her arousal worse every time her muscles tried to clamp down on it, expecting a knot to form.

Suddenly the shuttle jolted, and the lights and video screen went dark. After a few seconds, emergency lights came back on, and she felt the ship being pulled. A larger vessel had disabled her shuttle and was pulling it into a hanger.

Luka was relieved, grateful, and terrified all at once. But, still chained to the floor, she could do nothing but wait until the doors opened.

‘I can’t let them see me,’ she thought, pulling up her hood and hiding her face deep within its recesses. Maybe she could hide, ask for help. Perhaps they were all betas.

“No,” Luka moaned, thinking of her empty, aching womb. “Alpha, need alpha.”

******************************************************************************

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Hanger Bay 5**

“Admiral Ozzel, the ion cannon has disabled the ship. We are bringing it into hanger bay five now.”

“Excellent,” replied Ozzel, his plan was going smoothly. Soon Veers and Piett would be ripping each other apart to get to the rebel omega. And in that contest of strength, Ozzel wagered Piett wouldn’t last five minutes before he was wounded and unable to move. Then Veers, as the dominant alpha, would take the omega on the floor in front of the loser. Cementing his claim on the omega, and making Piett’s last image that of his mate choosing another over him.

Ozzel stood on the second level, looking down into the hanger bay. All alphas had been removed from the area. Ozzel opted to observe the rescue from the catwalk lest some of the omega's slick leak on to him and stain his uniform.

On the hanger deck stood six beta storm troopers, with a small people mover. Ready to escort the omega to Veers’ quarters and her awaiting “mate.” To prevent any interference, neither the Sgt. nor his men knew the intended recipient of the omega. Only the droid operating the mover had the delivery location programmed, and it was not to reveal the information until the omega had reached their destination.

‘This is working out better than I could have hoped for,’ Ozzel smiled. Piett would be dead, Vader would reprimand Veers for killing Piett, and an alpha/omega pair would prove that alpha/alpha bonds were a strong as flimsat.

**********************

Sergeant Krebs stood on the deck of hanger bay five as the rebel transport ship was brought in and settled onto the deck. Two of his men stepped up and manually released the ramp, allowing access into the ship.

“Alright men, scans show only one life sign on board. Standard sweep, but our priority to rescue the omega and get them quickly on the people mover. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir!”

“Alright, let’s go in.”

Krebs moved through the ship quickly. Following the scans, he found the omega in a cargo hold close to the entrance. ‘They probably didn’t want to have to waste time moving the poor girl from a cabin to a new ship,’ Krebs thought.

He was sure it was a female omega. Even in the dim light, it looked like she was wearing some sort of dress under a robe. “I’ve found her,” he said into his comm.

The omega looked up, and Krebs knew she saw the distinctive stormtrooper armor on his legs.

“No, no,” she was trying to move back away from him. The sounds broke his heart. She sounded so young.

“It’s alright,” Krebs said, dropping his blaster and grabbing the cutting tool on his belt. He grabbed her hands and quickly cut her shackles.

She seemed to lunge at him but was stopped, Krebs saw she was having trouble moving her legs. “How long were you kneeling?”

“Hours,” came the weak reply. “I’m.”

“We know who you are and where you were headed. The Executor intercepted your ship. You’re being rescued.”

“We know you are a rebel who was sold by the Alliance to Prince Xizor of the Black Sun. The Empire opposes criminal organizations and does not allow slavery of any sort within its borders.” A kind lie, if one had enough money, a being could get away with anything it seemed.

They were outside the ship, and Krebs moved quickly to the people mover. He set the omega down on a seat and knelt by her feet. Desperate to return the use of her legs before delivering her to whichever alpha Ozzel had chosen to “gift” her heat to. The omega kept her robe tightly wrapped around her body and seemed to be rocking. ‘She must already be in heat.’

The droid pulled out of the hanger and began navigating the twisting maze of the Executor. After a few minutes, Krebs looked up, confused. He had thought the omega was to be given to some tech or low ranked officer, that's what Mika overheard Needa and another captain saying after Ozzel’s meeting.

But this, this was where the higher-ranked officers had their quarters. And he saw the mover was slowly approaching a trooper standing guard at the door.

“What! Pills, what are you doing here?” Krebs didn’t want to hear the answer; he already knew it.

“Admiral Ozzel has ordered the omega given to Capt. Piett, after she enters, the doors will remain locked for 72 hours for the duration of the omega’s heat.”

“And where is General Veers? Assigned new quarters?”

“No, sir,” Pills stumbled, knowing Krebs would be angry. “Gen. Veers has been ordered to remain in the quarters to ensure the omega does not attack Capt. Piett.”

Krebs could not believe what he was hearing. Ozzel hadn’t used Krebs’ advice as a warning. He’d used it as an opportunity to get rid of Piett; the slight alpha would never be able to stand against Veers in combat.

Krebs looked around, could he get the omega back on the people mover? Could he take her to a medbay and have the omega spend her heat there?

The doors to the Veers/Piett quarters slid open, and there stood Capt. Piett. Unlike on the bridge, the captain was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt, off duty pants and, Krebs noted with a chuckle, no shoes or socks. The captain's cap was off, which made him look younger as well.

“If you are satisfied with my appearance Sgt. Perhaps you could allow the young lady to enter my quarters. She seems to be a little unsteady on her feet.”

“Of course, sir,” Krebs helped the young omega walk to Piett’s door, and the captain waited until she approached before offering her his arm. Krebs knew what Piett was doing; he was trying to put the omega at ease. Krebs approved.

“It’s alright you can come in, sit on the couch and meet Max. He’s going to help take care of you.”

“Yes, alpha,” breathed the omega, making the answer sound like a moan.

Piett looked at Krebs, confused. “She’s in full heat, sir,” Krebs replied to the captain’s unspoken question. “All she understands is alpha and mating. You probably won’t be able to have a full conversation with her for at least three days.”

“Ah,” Piett looked unsure. ‘Good,’ thought Krebs, ‘he’s thinking about how to calm her down and explain the situation. Not about what he can do to her when she can’t say no.’

“Dismissed gentlemen,” the door closed behind Piett, and the computer beeped, the lock-in had begun.

“Sgt. what?” “Quiet Pills,” Krebs interrupted, clicking his com. “Jackal, you on security?”

“Yes, Sgt. Krebs. What do you need?”

“Run a set of vital sign monitors on three individuals in Gen. Veers’ quarters. If the life signs go into the danger levels, I need you to summon medics and override the lockdown Admiral Ozzel has put in place.”

“Override Ozzel’s lockdown, sir? If I’m going to do that, it better be a matter of life and death.”

“Believe me, Jackal, it will be.”

******************************************************************************

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Veers/Piett Shared Quarters**

Firmus led the omega into the living area of the shared quarters. He and Max had decided that Firmus would open the door and invite the omega in while Max remained seated on the couch. Max's height and size were intimidating when meeting him in a hallway, for an omega in distress, it might be too much. Max watched the omega holding her robe tightly closed, ‘Didn’t they give her any clothes under that? Bastards.’

The omega stopped in front of the sofa and stared at Max, frightened, but not running away.

“It’s all right, my dear. This is my mate, Max. And now we are your mates.”

“Mates, two?” The omega breathed out, starting to rock on the sofa, pumping out more pheromones.

With two alphas nearby, the omega’s system had sped up, desperate to attract these two virile alphas to sate her heat. Max and Firmus felt the effect of the pheromones when the omega walked in. But seated close together, the results became even more substantial. Oddly, there was no sense of competition or desire for violence.

Firmus recognized the omega as his mate, and when he looked at Max, he became aroused at the thought of sharing the omega with his mate.

Max, was almost growling, thinking of taking both his mates. Mating and breeding the omega, and mating his beloved Firmus and affirming their bond. Heat was for bonding, and Max’s alpha brain knew what is wanted.

Firmus saw Max growing agitated and knew they did not have much time. “Max,” he said softly. “Go light the candles and prepare the bed. Your mates will join you shortly.”

Max smiled and left, almost running to the room.

Firmus turned to the omega. “I don’t know if you can understand me, but I want you to trust us. We will not hurt you; we want to mate with you if that’s.”

“Yes, Mate!!” Luka was desperate, here were two alphas and one had left her. She needed this one to stay.

Firmus stood, realizing that there was no chance of a full conversation. “Alright, come with me. Let’s go to our Max.”

Luka stood shakily, and Firmus helped led her to the bedroom. The alphas had made good use of the time preparing for her arrival. Soft sheets, weighted blankets, extra pillows, even a few large floor pillows were delivered from the quartermaster in preparation of the heat. Bottles of water, ration bars, and a small medkit were all on hand to ensure that they all made it through the heat intact and healthy.

The three candles were lit and placed on three sides of the room, but far enough from the bed that there was no danger of knocking them over. There were two unlit candles ready to replace each lit candle when it burned out.

Max had just finished lighting the last candle and set down the lighter. He moved and stood between the door and the bed. The omega seemed torn. She wanted to run to Max but still held Firmus’ arm. Firmus motioned Max to step forward as he gently pushed the hood away from the omega’s face.

‘Force she’s young,’ he thought. The candlelight softened their features while the shadows cast obscured others. He could not see all the details of her face, but the glow made her skin look sun-kissed, her shoulder-length hair looked like old gold. Aroused by the thought of mating this beautiful creature, he pushed her hood further. It continued to slide, and Firmus' instincts took over, and he stepped behind her to remove the hateful fabric which kept her from his view. Driven by instinct, he buried his nose in her neck at her mating glad. This is where he would bite and bond his mate.

Max was entranced. Firmus had pushed back the omega’s hood then stepped behind her to bare her supple form to Max. ‘My mate is wonderful,’ Max thought. The omega was in a short white dress, her legs showing through slits which went to her hips. Firmus was behind her, nuzzling her neck, causing the omega to throw her head back, raising her breasts, which sought to escape their confinement.

Max stepped forward and embraced both his mates. One hand on the omega’s hip, pulling her close to grind against her. One hand on Firmus’ head, bringing him up and kissing him, tongues battling. Firmus gripped the omega’s hips and matched Max’s slow grind, barely able to contain his arousal.

The alphas broke their kiss, both gasping for air. “Well, omega,” Firmus growled. “Will we do?”

“Alphas, yes, breed me, please. Please, please,” Luka’s words trailed off into breathy moans. Her mind focused on the feel of the two cloth-covered cocks, which would soon bring her relief.

As one, the trio walked slowly to the bed.


	5. The First Mating - Explicit

_Max stepped forward and embraced both his mates. One hand on the omega’s hip, pulling her close to grind against her. One hand on Firmus’ head, bringing him up and kissing him, tongues battling. Firmus gripped the omega’s hips and matched Max’s slow grind, barely able to contain his arousal._

_The alphas broke their kiss, both gasping for air. “Well, omega,” Firmus growled. “Will we do?”_

_“Alphas, yes, breed me, please. Please, please,” Luka’s words trailed off into breathy moans. Her mind focused on the feel of the two cloth-covered cocks, which would soon bring her relief._

_As one, the trio walked slowly to the bed._

**************************************************************************

The bed seemed too far away. Pushed back against the bulkhead of the ship, instead of a headboard, there was a large plexiglass window. Their mating would take place in front of the stars and the galaxy, like on the old worlds, when alphas and omega went to the fields to mate. Their fertility would feed the productivity of the soil as cum and slick dripped onto the ground. It was an ancient legend; one Firmus grew up hearing. He had never believed that he would one day mate his omega under the stars. Instead, he would bond with both his mates in the stars.

Max’s legs hit the edge of the bed, and he sat down, pulling the omega between his knees, his head now level with her breasts. Firmus looked at his mate over the omega’s shoulders and pushed the top of her dress down.

Luka shivered as the cooler air of the room hit her exposed nipples, she moaned, leaning back into Firmus.

“By the Force,” Max was entranced as Firmus reached up and began caressing the omega’s breasts. They were a small handful but plump, scarcely covered by the lace of the open cup bra, which pushed up her breasts but left her nipples exposed. Max pushed Firmus’ right hand away and his lips descended on the offering.

The omega’s hands reached up to grasp Firmus’ hair, pushing her breast farther into Max’s mouth, causing Firmus to growl low in his throat. His left hand still playing with her exposed nipple, he eased his right hand under the omega’s short dress. Firmus could feel that she was free from hair, and it excited him even more.

“Good little omega, keeping yourself clean for your alphas,” he growled while mouthing her exposed neck. Reaching between her exposed nether lips, he felt something hard and flat.

Firmus shuddered with arousal, ‘A plug. She’s plugged, stretched open just a bit, waiting for us.’ When twisted the plug a little the omega gasped out and shuttered. “Alpha, alpha more,” she whined, trying to grind herself on his hand.

A smile broke onto Firmus’ face, he did not have the right angle to explore the plug fully, but he had an idea. “Max,” he said softly. “Mmm?” Max was still focused on the omega’s nipple, but his eyes flicked to Firmus.

“I think our omega is hiding a little treat. Why don’t we sit her down and have her show us?”

Max was confused and looked down. He could see Firmus’ hand was under the omega’s dress and could see that Firmus was playing with something. Max gave a rancor’s grin and said, “Why don’t you show me?”

Firmus returned his grin as Max stood up and moved away from the bed. Quickly he pulled the omega’s dress over her head, taking her bra with it, leaving her bare before the aroused alphas. Firmus sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the omega down so she sat between his spread legs. He lifted her legs and placed them outside of his own, then spread his legs a bit more, leaving her exposed.

In the candlelight, he could see that Max had grabbed one of the large pillows and placed it so he could kneel between Firmus’ spread legs. Max was so hard he thought he would burst through his pants. His wonderful mate has spread the omega so wide that even in the dimness of the room, he could see that the omega had a plug stretching her open.

He looked up and saw that Firmus has keeping the omega occupied, kissing her while rolling and pinching her nipples. Max leaned in a began to give little sucks and licks to the omega’s clit, causing her to moan into Firmus’ mouth while Firmus responded with a growl. Reaching up, Max grasped the base of the plug and gave it a small twist. The effect was immediate. The omega broke Firmus’ kiss with a gasp and gave a loud groan, her hips seeking more movement. Max began to thrust the plug shallowly in and out while Firmus attached himself to the omega’s neck.

As the omega grew more aroused, Max finally pulled the plug entirely out. It came free with a gush of slick, which amazed Max. “Of you poor thing,” he said, licking her clit and tonguing her entrance. “How long did they keep you plugged up.”

“Hours,” she wailed, the omega seemed like she wanted to cry in desperation. “Alpha need more.”

Max looked at the plug in his hand, it was smaller than him and nothing compared to Firmus. “More of this,” he said, slowly pushing in just the tip.

“Yes,” the omega shuddered.

When first mating an omega, it is important to establish dominance. Max knew this, and it was his natural inclination. He would grant the omega relief, but she had to prove she deserved it.

Max stood and undid the fastenings on his pants. His large cock jutted out, and Max sighed, relieved to be free of the confinement. His hand wrapped around the shaft, and he gave it a few pumps, drawing the omega’s attention to the cock in his hand.

“If you want more, you have to earn it,” he said, cradling the omega’s head in his large hand and bringing his cock to her. Max ran his cock along the outside of her lips, painting them with precum, watching as her little tongue darted out to taste the bitter substance. “Open up, my dear,” he said, easing his cock pasted her lips, thrusting gently into her mouth. Max didn’t want to harm the omega, so he slowly guided his hard length to the back of her throat.

Firmus watched Max’s face as he thrust into the omega’s mouth. In the golden light cast by the candles, he stood tall, his chest rising with each deep breath and his head tossed back. Max looked like a wild god taking worship from a petitioner. A petitioner still held in Firmus’ arms, as though Firmus was the supplicant, offering a sacrifice to his god.

Firmus bared his teeth and ran them along the omega’s neck, causing her to shiver and swallow around Max’s cock. Max groaned and gave a quick thrust into the omega’s mouth as Firmus smiled and began pinching the omega’s nipples again and flicking her clit. The omega cried and squirmed, drawing Max’s attention down to what Firmus was doing.

Firmus looked up and saw Max watching him, he smiled and thrust two fingers deep into the omega, causing her to swallow convulsively on Max’s length. Max threw back his head, groaning through clenched teeth. Firmus repeated the action a few more times, enthralled in the act of pleasuring both his mates at once.

“Firmus,” Max sounded close to coming. “I need,” he broke off with a grunt, thrusting deeper into the omega’s throat.

“Omega,” Firmus said with his mouth at her neck, his tongue still laving the bonding gland. “Do you want Max’s knot?”

The omega pulled away from the alpha’s cock and panted, “Alpha, knot please,” still riding Firmus’ fingers. “Max, lie down on the bed.”

Max pushed his pants down his legs and off before laying himself lengthwise on the large bed. Even with Max’s frame, he made sure he was entirely on the bed. Knowing his brilliant Firmus, he knew this mating would include all three participants, and he wanted plenty of room for whatever his mate had in mind.

Max was not disappointed as Firmus helped the omega mount him, then he kneeled over Max’s legs, directing her movements with his hands on her hips. The alpha eased the omega down his mate’s large cock, Max’s hands covering his, rocking the young woman gently.

The omega seemed to lose control of herself and she fell forward, digging her fingers into his hairy chest and causing Max to thrust up, knot trying to form. The omega pushed back against his cock, but Max could not get his knot inside the omega. Every time he tried to thrust up, she moved back a bit, scared of the slowly expanding knot.

“Omega,” he ground out, “stop moving away and let your alpha knot you.” Max tried to thrust his knot in, but the omega moved away again, shivering from arousal and fear. “Alright,” his voice hard, “Firmus, let’s show our omega what her duty is” he looked back at his mate, trying to show he was more frustrated than mad with the fearful omega.

Firmus understood his mate’s meaning. The omega was not disobeying her alphas on purpose, she was just scared. But that didn’t mean they could let her disobedience go unpunished. Firmus moved his hands and grasped her shoulders, pulling the omega upright. Quickly grabbing her hips, Max nodded to Firmus and thrust up as Firmus pushed the omega down.

The omega gave a keening wail as Max’s knot was forced inside and began to expand. Max threw his head back as he locked within the omega, going still, giving her a chance to adjust.

Firmus looked at his mates locked together. Max’s face was beautifully strained as he knotted the omega. Firmus had never seen Max knot. As an alpha pair, they couldn't knot each other. Max let out his breath, his face relaxing but no less beautiful. Firmus’ eyes locked with Max, even with the utter bliss of knotting the omega, Max had not forgotten his first mate.

“Do you see his face omega?” Firmus asked, breathing into the omega’s ear. “He’s knotted you, and his cock is locked to your womb until he breeds you.” “Firmus,” Max whispered, aroused by his mate’s words, rocking into the omega as his knot continued to inflate.

“Is he getting bigger omega? Is his knot stretching you even more?”

“Yes, too big alpha,” the omega began to move her hips in time with Max’s, chasing her orgasm.

“Oh no, my little omega,” Firmus laughed, one hand on her breast, the other creeping down to where she joined with Max. Firmus’ fingers went to her clit and brushed Max’s erection. Max’s hips jumped off the bed at the contact, forcing his knot even deeper into the omega.

“Ah, ah ah,” the omega breathed out.

“Yes, little omega,” Firmus smiled. “Now you’re stretched out on his knot. Doing your duty as our omega.” Firmus brought the omega’s face to his, kissing her deeply as he continued playing with her clit, rubbing faster.

“Max is going to come in you, omega. He’s going to fill your womb with all the cum from his big fat knot. Then,” he kissed her again as her rocking increased. “Then, when he’s done, I’m going to push you down and mount you and make you take my knot. You’ll like it,” Firmus could see Max was close. “It’s even bigger than Max’s. And we’re going to keep doing that. Switching off after the other comes in you. Keeping you stuffed full and knotted until you’re full of our pups. Would you like that omega?”

“Yes, alpha!” The omega screamed and fell forward. Max grabbed her head and bit down on the bonding gland. Cementing their union as his cock pumped jet after jet of cum into her. Max pulled back from her neck and kissed her, his hands on her hips, thrusting with each new burst of cum.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, moving gently until the omega orgasmed again, her muscles pulling another jolt of cum from Max’s cock. She dropped her head to Max’s chest as she continued to milk his cock. Firmus leaned over and took his mate’s lips in a kiss. “Firmus,” Max was out of breath. “Force, you have a dirty mouth.” Max smiled, he’d enjoyed the way to omega tightened around him at Firmus’ dirty talk. “You know, turnabout is fair play.”

“Of course,” Firmus said, stealing another kiss. “How much longer do you think you’ll be knotted?”

“A few more minutes. She hasn’t quite learned how to milk a knot properly.”

"Alpha? Knot?” The omega whined, her instincts reminding her of the virile alpha with the knot still at her back.

“Oh, what’s that? Do you want Firmus’ knot little one? Can you feel him behind you?”

“Mmmm, Firm.” The alpha’s smiled, their precious omega had no idea.

“Well,” said Firmus, moving off Max’s legs to remove his pants and shirt. “Let’s not keep our mate waiting.”

Max took the omega’s lips in another kiss as his knot deflated. He knew his mate has tired of waiting for his turn with the omega, and this breeding was going to be something to see.

Once Max’s knot emptied and his cocked slipped from the omega, he carefully slid out from underneath her. Moving to the side, so he had the best view of what was to come.

When the omega’s head turned to follow Max, Firmus pulled her up for a quick, brutal kiss. “My turn omega,” he growled. Suddenly the omega was face down in the pillows, and Firmus was splitting her open with his massive cock. The omega’s head shot up, and she screamed at the sensation as her womb was stretched wide.

Max was entranced, the tiny little thing was taking Firmus’ monster until he bottomed out. Logically Max knew omegas were designed to stretch to accommodate an alpha, even one as well hung as Firmus. But it was something else to see it happen.

“Oh omega, you’re so tiny. Do you like this? Me splitting you open?”

“No, too big,” the omega cried. But Max could see her hips pushing back against Firmus. Desperate for even more cock, for a knot, despite what she might say.

“Oh really,” Firmus began to thrust, positioning his cock in and out of the omega as she continued to cry, keen, and moan. He leaned forward, and a strained grimace crossed his features. Max looked and saw his knot forming, not even half full and almost double the size of his cock.

The omega must have felt his massive knot trying to gain entrance because she attempted to move away. But her alpha was not about to permit that sort of behavior. Firmus lunged down, his arms going over the omega’s trapping her in a cage of flesh as he forced his burgeoning knot inside her.

The omega’s mouth was open, her face switching between pain and pleasure. Above her, Firmus’ gritted teeth showed his determination. Each was fighting the other, but eventually, the omega’s biology won, and her passage opened to accommodate the knot. Both faces instantly turned to expressions of pleasure and relief. They were joined, and Firmus’ knot could not be pulled back out. Her muscles relaxed as the knot continued to grow, hitting her pleasure centers. Firmus’ jaw was trembling as he felt his knot expand in a way it never had before.

To Max, there was nothing more erotic, no scene in a holofilm, no live show in a bar. Here were his mates, locked together. His omega’s womb already full of his cum, and his mate was going to pump even more cum into her. On instinct, he sat up and kissed Firmus, “My gods, you are beautiful together.” Firmus’ tongue danced with his until the heard the omega’s groan as Firmus’ knot fully expanded.

Firmus experimentally shifted a bit, gently pulling on the knot. He didn’t want to hurt his omega, but he knew she needed just a bit more stimulation before she could come.

Since Firmus had been so kind had to help the omega come on his knot, Max decided to return the favor. He leaned down and spoke in the omega’s ear. “Do you like Firmus’ knot little omega. Do you like how big it stretches you?”

“Yes, alpha.”

“Yes, what?” Max smiled.

“Yes, I like how alpha stretches me. I like his knot,” the omega began moving her bottom, wiggling around feel more of the knot inside her.

“Max!” Firmus knuckles were white on the omega’s hips he was ready to flood the omega with cum.

“Cum little omega, show alpha how much you like his knot.”

The omega keened, and her muscles tightened on Firmus’ knot. Firmus threw his head back and roared, that was the sound of an alpha claiming his mate. He jerked her upright, forcing his knot deeper in as she balanced on his knees. Firmus pulled her head back with his hand and bit the bonding gland on the virgin side of her neck. The twin bites marked her as bonded to each alpha.

Max watched as the muscles of Firmus’ stomach tightened and relaxed with each jet of cum he shot into the omega. The omega’s belly seemed to expand a bit, filled with their combined come.

When Firmus released the omega from his hold, she fell forward, her bottom still rocking against his pulsating knot.

Max lay down beside her and took her lips in a gentle kiss. “Feel better, omega?” he asked, smiling at her sleepy face.

“Full alpha, so full.” The omega seemed half in and out of wakefulness.

“Oh no, omega. You won’t be full until both Firmus and I knot you at once. Would you like that?”

The omega keened again. “Force Max, she’s coming harder than before. At this rate, she’ll drain me dry.” Firmus was shocked at the pull of her internal muscles as they milked even more cum from his knot.

“I don’t think so, Firmus,” Max said, looking at the omega’s face. “That last orgasm knocked her out.” Max could see the muscles in her legs quivering as she continued to orgasm even in her sleep.

“That’s good,” breathed Firmus. He began slow deep thrusts, his instincts demanding that every drop of his cum reach the fertile womb of his omega. He looked at Max. “Please grab a ration bar and a bottle of water for me and get one for yourself. She’s passed out now, but soon enough, her heat will reach its peak, and then we will be going for hours.”

Max stood to get the food and drink. “Are you sure? She wore out rather quickly.”

“That’s just because this is her first sexual experience and her first with an alpha. Her instinct was to bond. Which she has, with two alphas,” Firmus smiled down at her, then his breath hitched as he orgasmed again. “As the bond settles, her instinct to be breed will control her, and she’ll switch between your knot and mine for the entire day, probably without a break.”

Max’s spent cock twitched, thinking of stuffing the omega full, of their shared cum dripping out of her as one alpha pulled out, and another pushed himself in. Firmus saw Max’s arousal and smiled, his cock giving one last jet of cum as his knot deflated.

Max brought over five bottles of water and three ration bars. He set the ration bars and the bottles down on the edge of the window. “If that’s the case,” he said, cuddling his mate. “Then we should drink extra water. To ensure we have enough cum and we don’t disappoint our mate.”

Firmus shook his head at his mate’s dirty mind and leaned in for another kiss. Behind them, as though she had heard and understood, the omega shivered with anticipation and arousal.

****************************************************************************

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Officer’s Quarters Security Center**

Trooper Jackal watched the vital signs for the three occupants of the Veers/Piett quarters. For the past hour, the heart rates Gen. Veers and Capt. Piett has risen and fallen while the unnamed third occupant, the omega, had stayed high until a few minutes ago.

“Jackal, this is Krebs, you there?”

“Yes, Sgt. I’m here.”

“What’s going on?”

“I think they’re asleep, Sgt.”

“Which ones?”

“All of them. They had a hell of an hour and now seem like they are sleeping.”

“You’re sure one isn’t unconscious or injured?”

“Yes, Sgt. If that were the case, the heart rates would have dropped quickly. Instead, they are slowly going down. The omega went to sleep about 10 minutes ago and Gen. Veers and Capt. Piett seem to be drifting off now.”

“Alright, keep me informed of any changes.”

“Yes, Sgt.”

Krebs ended the communication and sat back in his chair, a broad smile hidden by his helmet. ‘So, they wore out the omega and haven’t killed each other. I can’t wait to see Ozzel’s face when the three emerge alive in a few days.’

Kreb’s musings were interrupted by a flurry of communications on the trooper’s frequency. He snapped into action.

“This is Krebs, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know, sir,” said an unknown voice. They had to be a newbie. No experienced trooper called a Sgt. sir. “We just finished rebooting the computers on the rebel shuttle and downloaded the manifest. Admiral Ozzel took the pad and began swearing. Then he went quiet, smiled, and ordered the bridge to open communications with Coruscant. I think it has something to do with that omega.”

“Alright, trooper. Keep your coms open and let me know if you hear anything else.”

“Yes, sir.”

Krebs shook his head. The manifest must have listed the identity of the omega. Who could it be that it would make Ozzel throw a fit then contact the Throneworld?

Krebs sighed, “I hope Lord Vader gets back soon.”


	6. Vader Finds Out Luka's Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader finds out what has happened to Luka and leaves Coruscant, intent on unleashing bloody vengeance on any who have hurt his daughter. And somewhere an evil man thinks everything is proceeding exactly as he has foreseen.

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Admiral's Office**

Admiral Ozzel was regretting giving the omega to Piett. Oh, he knew he would be pleased with the results, namely Piett’s death. However, he had forgotten exactly how much time Piett spent on the bridge as captain of the Executor. Ozzel would occasionally spend eight hours standing on the deck, giving orders to the pilots and technicians in the pit, but most of his time was spent in his office. Sitting in his comfortable chair and waiting for reports to be sent to him from the various captains and commanders of Death Squadron.

Piett, however, would spend up to twelve hours just on the Executor’s bridge, and then spend another four hours going over reports.

Ozzel huffed and smirk, ‘That’s probably why he always has those bags under his eyes. Idiot.’ But that idiot’s dedication now had Ozzel pulling sixteen-hour shifts just to keep up with the paperwork. Ozzel forced Piett to fill out numerous reports, most of which could be done by any of the hundred junior officers assigned to the bridge. With Piett gone, many of the young officers were just finding out that they were responsible for a dozen checks a day. And each status update had to be delivered to Admiral Ozzel on time.

Ozzel did not understand why Piett had set such a grueling schedule for himself. It was not as though the low-born captain could ever reach a higher status, no matter what Vader thought of the man.

Vader, could Ozzel convince the Supreme Leader of the Imperial Forces and the Sith Lord that the Admiral had no idea that sending an omega into the Veers/Piett shared quarters would result in the death of the captain? Ozzel had forgotten that the kriffing Sith could read minds and would likely feel Ozzel’s joy when reporting the Axxilan’s death.

Ozzel sat musing, wondering when he should contact the security office to have them check on the life signs in Piett’s quarters. The door chime startled Ozzel out of his thoughts.

“Come in,” he said. A lieutenant walked in and nervously looked around. Perhaps Ozzel would be able to vent some of his frustration on the hapless man.

“Yes, what is it,” he said, putting the man on the defensive.

“Sir, we,” the lieutenant seemed unsure of what he wanted to say.

“What! Spit it out, or I’ll have you put on a 24-hour watch!” He said sharply.

“The techs working on the rebel transport were finally able to access the computer a few minutes ago, sir. They downloaded the flight coordinates and the cargo manifest. The manifest listed the omega, sir.”

“So,” Ozzel said dismissively. “We already knew there was an omega on board.”

“No sir, the manifest list their name. It’s,” the lieutenant's gaze was locked on his pad. He was shaking his head as though he could not believe what he was reading.

“What’s their name? Just give it here,” Ozzel thrust out his hand, grabbing the pad from the junior officer and reading the manifest.

<Cargo of omega, designation Commander Luka Skywalker, Jedi>

The blood drained from Ozzel’s face and he collapsed down into his seat. The lieutenant took the chance offered by the distraction and beat a hasty retreat. Confident that the Admiral did not know his name and would not recognize his face as one among hundreds.

Ozzel did not notice the lieutenant’s departure, consumed with the pad in his hand. ‘Luka Skywalker, the Jedi. She’s the omega?’ “AND I GAVE HER TO PIETT?!” Ozzel screamed into the air. If he had known it was Skywalker, he’d have thrown her into the brig. Or into the medbay and had her sedated through her heat. He’d have let each officer who lost a friend on the Death Star have a go at her. He’d have… done something other than give her to Veers. Even though he “gifted” her to Piett, he knew Veers was the one who would claim the omega.

“Wait a minute,” Ozzel’s logic finally sped up and overtook his panic. “I have Luka Skywalker on my ship. I have her locked in quarters and out of action for at least three days. That’s plenty of time for.”

For Lord Vader to arrive back on the Executor from Coruscant, commend Ozzel for his brilliant handling of the situation, then retrieve the omega. Vader was not a stupid man, but his obsession with Skywalker would cloud his judgment. She had killed over a million members of the Imperial Armed Forces when she blew up the Death Star. She could be blamed for causing one more death here on the Executor.

Yes, Ozzel could make this work to his advantage. But only if Vader got back to the Executor quickly.

“Commander Venka,” Ozzel snapped into his com.

“Yes, Admiral.”

“Open a secure channel to Lord Vader on Coruscant. Priority One.”

“At once, sir.”

Ozzel sat back in his seat. He only had a few minutes to think about what he would say to the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces. The man who could recommend to the Emperor that Ozzel be made a Grand Admiral. If he phrased the report just right.

******************************************************************************

**Vader’s Palace, Coruscant**

“My Lord, incoming communication from Admiral Ozzel, Priority One,” the com on Vader’s desk chirped.

Vader was puzzled. Ozzel? The lazy Hutt never bothered to contact him directly. He always passed that duty onto Capt. Piett, which was probably the only reason Ozzel had lived so long. Vader preferred to receive reports from Piett. The dedicated officer was known to be incorruptible. A rare trait to find in Imperial Officers. Personally, Vader could not wait until Ozzel kriffed up beyond all repair and he could throttle the annoying man, and his mustache, and replace him with Piett. Of course, he needed Piett to advance six more ranks before he could promote the man to Fleet Admiral of Death Squadron.

Vader opened the com channel, and Ozzel’s little hologram appeared on the desk before him, so close, but out of reach of the Force.

“Lord Vader, I am pleased to report that we have captured the Rebel Jedi Luka Skywalker,” Ozzel looked so pleased.

Vader sat further back in his seat. Luka? Captured? By Ozzel? Something was very wrong here. Vader’s guts turned to ice, Luka would not let herself be taken down easily.

“Impressive Admiral Ozzel, how did you accomplish this feat? Were many men lost?”

“None my Lord,” Ozzel’s smirk was about to fly off his face he was so pompously proud of himself.

‘None! Oh Force, how badly was Luka injured?’ Vader reached out with the Force, but at this distance, he could only vaguely feel Luka’s emotions. She was nervous, afraid, but safe? Something was not right.

“How did you accomplish this, Admiral?”

“It was luck and timing, sir. Luka Skywalker is an omega, and it seems that the Rebellion decided that she was worth more as chattel than as a fighter pilot. They sold her Prince Xizor of the Black Sun. We intercepted the shuttle but then found she was in heat. Unfortunately, before we could retrieve her identity from the transport computers, she had already been gifted to”

Vader’s lightsaber stabbed through Ozzel, destroying the holographic projector on the desk. The Dark Lord did not stop, and the anger flowed through him. Vader destroyed his desk, the walls, the doors, even the droid which came in to clean up the mess. The only ones he spared were the troopers who rushed in thinking he was under attack. Them he threw back fifty feet down the hall with the Force.

“How dare those bastards sell my daughter! My daughter!” In his rage, Vader reverted to Huttesse. It really was the best language for cursing someone out. His daughter, the daughter of a slave who rose to become a general, was herself sold into slavery by those who preached freedom!

Then the last part of Ozzel’s message sank through. Ozzel had “gifted” his daughter to… someone. Vader hadn’t let him finish, but he knew what sort of degenerate, upper-class, core world scum Ozzel would have thought was worthy. Some perverted kriffer was right now… No, Vader could not even let himself think about it. Luka was in heat. She couldn’t say no, she couldn’t fight. If he got to her in time, before her heat waned and her senses returned, he might be able to wipe the entire experience from her mind. 

Vader flicked his com, “Commander, bring my Lambda shuttle to my palace. I will be at the landing platform in four minutes.”

Vader all but ran to the lift and cursed as the journey to the shuttle seemed to take hours. As Vader stepped off the lift, the shuttle landed on the pad. With a few giant steps, Vader was up the ramp even before it had fully lowered.

Vader noted that he had the most dedicated people working for him. By the time he reached the cockpit, the pilot had already ascended past Coruscant’s defensive perimeter and was requesting clearance for an emergency jump to hyperspace. “What coordinates shall I set Lord Vader?” The pilot did not even look up from the nav computer, ready to set the coordinates as Vader said them.

“Plot a course to the Executor in the Lasan system.”

“Sir, the last update had the Executor at the Lamda waypoint,” the pilot’s fingers danced across the nav computer, punching in the route to the waypoint.

“What,” Vader interested, his pilot monitored Death Squadron’s location while Vader was on Coruscant? These really were the best people.

“Lamba waypoint sir, they would have arrived almost two hours ago. The coms sent no updated location data, so I assume the Executor is still there,” the pilot turned to Vader. “It will just take a few minutes to clear the shipping lanes, sir. We will arrive in 27.8 hours. Shall I send the Executor a message to hold their position at the waypoint?”

Vader breathed out, almost 28 hours? “As fast as you can, captain,” Vader said, leaving the cockpit. He usually would pilot himself, but in this state, he was liable to pilot the shuttle directly into a star.

“Yes sir,” the pilot said to the empty cockpit. It was wise always to respect the Sith, even if you couldn’t see him.

*****************************************************************************

**Vader’s Quarters, Lambda Shuttle**

The man who was once Anakin Skywalker sat in his hyperbaric chamber with his head in his hands crying. “Padme, I’ve failed her. I’ve failed our daughter. She’s, she’s, oh moons above!” Vader sobbed as he had never sobbed before. Not for Qui Gon, not for his mother, not even for his beloved wife. His pursuit of Luka had brought her to the attention of Ozzel. And Ozzel had captured her and given her to, someone.

Vader cried as his heart broke for his innocent daughter. What would she be like after this, would she ever recover?

Vader’s resolve hardened. Yes, she would recover. Her father would rescue her. Vader would save his daughter. He would go to the Executor and find where she was being held. He’d kill whatever alpha bastard had dared to touch his daughter. He’d use the Force to calm Luka’s heat and quiet her mind.

Then he’d take her to his residence on Naboo. Palpatine had gifted Vader with a small palace across a lake from the Naberrie home. A reminder of what Vader had done to the beloved daughter of the household.

But now, Vader would bring Padme’s daughter home. He’d show her the lakes of her mother’s world, the hills, and forest they’d walked in together. He’d help her heal from her torment. And, if there were a child, he’d stand by her whatever her decision.

Vader was determined. He would be the father his daughter wanted. The protector she needed. The man she required him to be.

He was a Lord of the Sith. Nothing would stand in his way.

******************************************************************************

**Imperial Palace, Coruscant**

Sitting on his throne Emperor Palpatine, Darth Sidious, chuckled, his sickly yellow eyes barely visible from the depths of his robes. He had felt Vader’s rage through the Force, and he reveled in it. His apprentice must have just received word of Luka’s capture from Admiral Ozzel. His plans were proceeding exactly as he had foreseen.

‘These men of power,’ he scoffed, thinking of General Madine and Admiral Ozzel. ‘So easily led into destruction if you know their weaknesses.’

Madine, like some members of the Rebel High Command, knew who Darth Vader was and his familial connection to the young Jedi. The others had decided to keep this information from Luka and the rest of their forces. Luka wouldn’t betray the Rebellion, but the rest of the troops might seek some form of revenge against Vader and take out their rage on the Jedi. But, Madine was a strategist; he was looking for a way to use this information to assist the Rebellion.

It was Sidious who had planted the idea in Madine’s mind that as Vader’s daughter Luka had great potential as a hostage or bargaining chip. Then he had his spies mention Xizor’s vendetta against Vader in Madine’s hearing. Laughing at the Falleen’s obsession with Vader, to the point that he had spies watching the Sith’s palace around the clock. This was just troops exchanging gossip as far as Madine was concerned. But it allowed Sidious to suggest that Xizor would offer anything for a chance to get revenge on Vader.

Madine had fallen for the old Masters trap perfectly. Sending Luka Skywalker, drugged and in heat, off in a single shuttle with no protection.

It had then been easy enough for his spies to let the Death Squadron know that the Alliance was sending an unknown omega to Xizor and give them the shuttles route.

Sidious cackled again, Ozzel didn’t even need any prompting. The pompous beta would jump at the chance to score an easy victory against the Rebellion. And this victory came with a prize. By now, Luka would have been “enjoyed” by half the bridge officers on the Executor. And after that, Ozzel would invite the other admirals and captains to take their turn with the omega. It wouldn’t surprise Sidious if Ozzel had holos of the omega recorded and sent around the fleet.

Sidious hoped Ozzel and his men enjoyed their time with Luka because once Vader arrived on the Executor, they would all suffer for their actions.

Vader would be glorious in his vengeance. He would kill every officer who had taken Luka, no matter their rank or status. Then he would kill the troopers who tried to stop Vader’s wrath. Then he’d hunt down anyone who had been jealous that they were denied the privilege of knotting the little whore. 

Vader’s quest for vengeance would be the end of him. Sidious was aware the Vader had spent a decade ensuring that Death Squadron was led by officers who were loyal to him. Even the stormtroopers would follow Vader over Sidious. Vader was their hero. The Dark Lord who dropped from the sky like an avenging god to rescue troopers when they were cut off and outnumbered.

After this, not only would Vader’s powerbase be gone, killed by his hand, but Vader could be killed without reprisal. In his rampage, the Sith would have slaughtered dozens of sons from well-connected Coruscanti families. All because they had had some fun with a nameless Rebel omega. An omega who was in heat and whose pheromones drove them mad with lust and left them unable to control themselves. It would be even better if Vader killed some of those men while they were knotted to the omega.

Civilian and military leaders would be baying for Vader’s blood, and Emperor Palpatine would have no choice but to sentence his old friend to death for his crimes.

After all, nothing in the rule of two said that the Master could not kill the Apprentice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Wookieepedia, my primary reference source, the Imperial Ranking system is Captain (Piett), Lieutenant Commander, Commander, Commodore, Read Admiral, Vice Admiral, Admiral, Fleet Admiral (Ozzel). This is why, in Empire Strikes Back, Piett is surprised when Vader promotes him to Admiral. Being Admiral on the Executor, the flagship, makes Piett the Fleet Admiral. The Fleet Admiral is in overall command of Death Squadron, all captains and even the admirals would have to answer to Piett.


	7. Day Two - Explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one is bonding day. Day two, is breeding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luka's heat has triggered the alpha's breeding rut so the boys will be a bit more aggressive with their mate. Don't worry though, they know when they've gone too far.
> 
> This chapter has more explicit language for parts of the body. I realized I was starting to sound like a romance novel by trying to avoid the more colorful terms for down there. But, this language is no worse than in most ABOs, just be aware of that.

Firmus Piett woke slowly on the second day of his omega’s heat. As promised, he and Max had kept the young omega stuffed full of their knots for almost six hours before she had finally fallen into an exhausted sleep, her drained mates following soon after. Both alphas instinctively knew that the next day the omega’s heat would peak, and they could expect to enjoy an endless day of mating.

Before the omega’s arrival, Firmus and Max had discussed the possibility of a triad bond. Triad bonds were feasible, but they could only be established when both alphas knotted and bite the omega at the same time. Triad bonds joined the alphas as well as the omegas and thus were uncommon.

But for Max and Firmus, there was no question about what they wanted. They were together, and they knew this. And by establishing a triad bond, the three would become a family of three parents who would raise their pups together equally. There would be no debate about which were Max’s pups and which pups had been sired by Firmus. They would be the fathers of the omega’s children. The best part would be siring the pups.

Before drifting off, Firmus had whispered to Max, “Thank the moons, there are two of us. I don’t think I could keep up with her on my own.”

Max, almost asleep himself, had whispered, “Thank the moons for that monster knot of yours. That’s the only reason she’s satisfied.”

Firmus had chuffed and slept. As he woke to the incredible sensation of his cock deep within the omega’s hot, wet channel, he realized Max might be right.

As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, Firmus watched the beautiful young omega work herself up and down on his cock. She bit her bottom lip, and her face looked strained, even with his massive cock penetrating her, she couldn’t achieve the orgasm she needed. ‘Well,’ Firmus thought, reaching up to cup her breasts, his left hand pinching her nipple, ‘what kind of mate would I be if I did not help her?’

Helping an omega during their first heat included teaching them, teaching them how to take, and milk a knot. Teaching them the lordis position to ensure all their alpha’s cum reached their womb. And sometimes, it meant teaching the omega what they weren’t supposed to do, like taking what she wanted without her alpha’s permission.

Firmus heard movement in the room and saw Max had risen and lite three more candles, the original ones had burned out. The first day, the bonding day was over. This was the breeding day.

Max gave the bouncing omega a heated look, and Firmus knew they were sharing the same idea. If the omega was so desperate for a knot in her cunt, they as alphas would ensure she got them.

Striking quickly, Firmus sat up, face to face with the omega, his hands holding her down tight on his cock, preventing any more movement. One hand moved and gripped her hair, forcing her head back, and Firmus attacked the bonding bite with little nips and sucks, causing the omega to shudder and convulse, her inner muscles trying to coax his cock further inside. Slick gushed out of her and down his cock, dripping down past his knot, which began to swell.

Firmus pulled back to look in her face, the hand gripping her hair now holding her face still.

“What do you think you’re doing, omega?”

"Alpha, need…need,” the omega was breathless, trying to move on his cock, but Firmus’ grip prevented her from gaining any friction.

“Omega,” his voice was stern. “What do you need?”

“Need knot alpha, need your knot,” the omega was keening, desperate for relief as she felt Firmus’ knot filling below her.

“Oh,” his voice went soft. “And you thought you could just take want you wanted? That you didn’t need your alpha’s permission?”

“Alpha, I needed it.”

“That doesn’t matter!” Still keeping her held tightly to his chest, Firmus dropped back down to the bed. His arm moved from her hips to hold her tight across the back, locking her in place. He opened his legs, forcing hers to open wider, making room for Max, who crept up on the bed.

Max watched Firmus and the omega, and while Firmus kept the omega’s attention on him, Max moved out of her line of sight. Watching Firmus, Max was impressed, the alpha had enough control that even with his omega riding his cock, he could stop and take the time to teach her a lesson.

And what a lesson it would be.

“Omega’s don’t take from their alphas,” Firmus’ face was strained, holding back his instinct to thrust up and knot the omega. “Alphas take. Omegas receive. And,” he nodded to Max, “Since your little cunt is so eager to receive, it would be cruel of your alphas to deny you.”

“Alphas, yes,” the omega screamed, desperate to be bred. More slick dripped out of her pussy, lubricating the way for his huge knot. “Want alphas. Want alphas!”

“Then take us,” Max said, grabbing her hips in a bruising grip to hold her still and pushing his cock in alongside Firmus’. The extra slick allowing him to thrust several inches in and stuff her.

The omega went wild in Firmus’ arms as her cunt was filled to near bursting. He let go of her hair and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her tight to his chest as Max ease in. The omega was tight on Firmus’ length, but adding Max made it impossible to breathe. Firmus could feel each inch of Max along his cock, erotically rubbing against him, lubricated by their omega’s slick. The omega was screaming, trying to move away from the double penetration one moment, trying to force herself back on Max’s cock the next. Her instinct to breed, recognizing that two cocks meant two knots, and twice the amount of cum to fertilize her eggs and give her pups.

“Alphas, no. Stop!” Both alphas froze. In their lust, they had forgotten that their omega wasn’t prepared to take both of them. Max and Firmus locked eyes, terrified that they had become monsters in her mind.

“It’s alright omega,” said Firmus, shushing her and reaching up to her face. He pushed her hair back and saw the tears in her eyes, her face tight from pain. “It’s alright. We’re sorry,” he kissed her lips gently, whispering apologies. “We don’t want to hurt you. Stay still, and Max will pull out. We’ll leave you alone for a”

“No,” the omega shouted again. “It’s alright, omega,” said Max soothingly. “I’ll go slow, and you’ll feel better.” Max rubbed her back and sides, trying to relax her. With the grip she had on their cocks he couldn’t help but hurt her if he tried to pull back any farther.

“Don’t want alphas to go. Want alphas knots. Just,” her breath hitched. The omega met Firmus’ eyes, unsure of what she wanted to say.

“I think,” Firmus said, kissing her again. “That our omega just wants us to go slower. Is that right, omega?”

“Yes, alpha,” the omega said. “Want your knots, just too much.” The omega’s inner muscles began to relax. She knew her alphas wouldn’t leave her here alone and in heat.

“We can do that omega,” said Max, his hands massaging the omega’s low back as his hips began to rock the tiniest bit back and forth. Pulling back but not moving farther forward. He was stretching her cunt slowly to accommodate their joint girth.

The omega gave a hitching sigh of pleasure from the effects of the gentle massage and Max’s movements. Firmus released his hold on her shoulders and hips, and the omega raised herself a few inches before she stopped. She was still holding both cocks in her pussy, but now she could breathe more comfortably, and she started to pant with Max’s thrusts.

Max felt the omega relax and began to ease his cock in deeper with every other thrust, causing little hitches in her breath and making her tighten and loosen around the two alphas.

Firmus took the advantage and kissed her, his tongue dancing with hers. His hips moved up and down in time with Max’s movement.

“Alpha,” the omega looked Firmus in the eye. “You will take care of me?” The question didn’t refer just to this heat, Firmus could tell. In her eyes was a sense of uncertainty. She didn’t belong anywhere, and she had been thrown away by those she trusted. Omegas needed security and safety, and she was looking at him like he was her only lifeline.

Firmus caressed her cheek. “No, omega,” he murmured into her lips. “We will take care of you.”

The omega relaxed into his kiss as Max finally bottomed out, his balls bouncing off Firmus’ with the force of his last thrust.

The omega arched her back at the feeling of having both cocks deep inside her cunt. The alphas’ gazes were locked on her. Max watched the sensual curve of her back and neck, the movement of muscles contracting under the skin. Firmus, saw her breasts heaving with each gasp air and he mouth, partly open. The tongue wetting her lips broke his control.

Firmus’ hips thrust up, triggering the breeding instincts in all three. The omega fell to Firmus’ chest capturing him in a desperate kiss. Her forearms on the bed and supporting herself on her elbows. Firmus held one arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer and slipped the other down between their bodies.

Max was pistoning his hips as fast as he could, his thrusts providing friction for both his mates. Firmus began to roll the omega’s clit between two fingers, rub roughly, then rolling it again. The action caused the omegas hips to jolt against Firmus’ hand.

To Max, her movements were torture. Even though they had stopped the reassure their omega, that didn’t mean they couldn’t give her a little discipline.

Max slapped the omega’s ass sharply. Not enough to hurt or leave a mark, just enough to sting and get her attention.

"Omega’s don’t move to pleasure themselves, that is the alpha’s duty. Stay still,” Max punctuated his remarks with more slaps.

The omega whined, “Yes, alphas.” She forced herself to stay still, her body quivering with restrained arousal. Her pussy clenching and releasing on his cock.

“Good. Now, Firmus?”

The alpha’s worked in tandem. Max would thrust in as Firmus rubbed the omega’s clit and pinched her nipple. When Max smacked her, Firmus rolled his hips up, doubling the stimulation. The omega was crying, gasping, moaning, her sounds the perfect accompaniment to the grunts of her alphas.

Firmus felt his knot growing larger and knew that if he wanted to knot her, he needed to do so now.

“Max, stop for a moment,” he said. Max looked down, confused. Then he felt Firmus’ knot against his own and shuddered. Seeing the knot was one thing, but now Max could feel it grow and pulse against his rock-hard cock. He nodded to Firmus and held his hips still.

Firmus felt the omega’s cunt clenching and relaxing in a rhythm, trying to entice the alphas to knot. As she relaxed, he gripped her hips and thrust his knot inside. Before the omega could even process her new fullness, Max lowered himself onto her back, the bulk of his weight supported by his arms resting on the mattress by Firmus’ head. Max’s broad chest pushed her down firmly onto Firmus, keeping her locked in a cage of flesh, and he began to force his knot inside together with Firmus’. It was a tight fit, the width of Firmus’ filling knot threatening to keep him out. With one final sharp thrust, Max’s knot entered the omega’s overstuffed pussy and locked.

Moving in tandem, Max and Firmus rocked as best they could, their combined girth limiting them to slight movements.

“I think Firmus,” Max panted. “That we might have to give our omega a little extra help to reach the end.”

“Is that what you need, little omega? Are our cocks not good enough for you? You need a little more?” Firmus slipped a hand between their bodies and began to rub circles on her clit.

Max reached down and took hold of her breast and rolled the nipple between two fingers, sometimes giving it a quick tug.

“You like having both our knots in you, don’t you? You like your cunt being stuffed with our knots, isn’t that right omega,” Max whispered heatedly in her ear.

The omega was beyond talking, her moans and cries echoed in the room with the sound of her alphas fucking her.

“Oh omega,” groaned Max. “I can’t wait to see you full of our cum. Your belly swelled with it. We’re going to pump so much into you that you’ll look pregnant.” Max’s hand moved down to cover her belly, cradling as though it already held their pups. The omega shuddered, her cunt clenching down on the knots and causing both alphas to thrust deeper.

“I think she likes that idea, Max. I think she wants to be stuffed full, to have our cum dripping out of her cunt, covering her pussy lips,” Firmus smiled. He loved the reactions their words got from the omega.

“But we won’t let all of it drip out omega. Oh no, we’re going to make sure you’re carrying by the end of this. We’ll breed you up good and these,” Max’s hand moved back to her breast. “These are going to fill with milk for our pups. Your belly swollen, your breasts swelled, and we’ll still be fucking you. We’ll keep you stuffed full of knot and cum and pups.”

“Yes, alpha, will give you so many pups,” she wailed as she came.

The alphas simultaneously bite her bonding glands, and the omega screamed as the double bond locked in place, “Yes, alphas, breed me!” Her alphas obliged, pumping her full of cum. The omega came multiple times, crying out to her alphas, “More, more, please alpha, need more,” encouraging them to stuff her full of even more cum. Max thought he was empty, but then Firmus would arch his back and come again, triggering Max. Each time the omega came, her cunt milked their knots, keeping them inflated and hard.

This endless cycle finally ended after almost 30 minutes when the omega collapsed on Firmus’ chest. Shaking and shivering with the effects of her orgasms and still twitching. She relaxed on his chest and slid to the side.

Max, still locked within her, followed, careful not to crush her or Firmus. The new position allowed them to move apart a bit. Just enough so they could calm their breathing and the omega, no longer overwhelmed by her instincts relaxed, allowing the alpha’s knots to deflate and slip out of her.

“No,” said the omega, her hand going between her legs.

Max looked at her. Was she trying to raise her hips?

“Ah,” he said, grabbing a pillow and stuffing under her, keeping her hips elevated. “There you go omega, that will keep all the nice cum inside,” he said, caressing her belly. She was swollen full, just like he’d promised. He leaned over and kissed her lips.

“Alphas, want your pups.”

“My dear,” Firmus chuckled, his hand rubbing her belly, imagining it growing big their shared children. “If this does not guarantee pups, I don’t think anything will.”

The omega smiled and slipped into a light sleep. Max and Firmus looked at each other, knowing that she would wake up still in her peak heat, and they would go through this at least once more. Before the heat waned and her sense returned completely.

****************************************************************************

**An Hour Later**

Luka woke up, and for the first time, she could begin to process where she was. Safe, in bed, with her two alphas and sticky. The big alpha had helped her and made sure she did not leak their precious cum onto the sheets. She loved him for that. Keeping it inside her would ensure pregnancy and pups, and it would keep her alphas happy.

But now, she had to use the fresher, which meant moving, standing, and dripping. Slowly, still lying down, with the pillow under her hips, she slipped down to the end of the bed. When her legs touched the floor, she quickly stood and raced to the room her senses told her was the fresher. Luka stepped into the shower and let the cum slide out of her, crying a bit. The holos before said only bad omegas lost their alpha’s cum.

Luka would not be a bad omega. She would have her alphas fill her up with cum again. Finishing up, she went back into the bedroom, looked at the alphas, and paused. The alpha with the big knot was angry when she had gotten on his cock without permission. Omegas needed to ask permission for that from their alphas.

But, the holos said omegas must anticipate their alpha’s needs, and the big alpha’s cock was half full. If her alpha was getting aroused, it was her duty to satisfy him.

This time it was Max who woke to the pleasant sensation of his cock in a warm, wet place. Looking down, he saw the omega between his legs, she pulled back and gave the hardening organ little kitten licks and kisses, then she took the head back in her mouth.

Max groaned and bucked his hips, forcing more of his burgeoning cock into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. “Oh, that’s right, omega. That’s how you wake up your alpha,” Max’s cock gave a small jet of precum, and she moaned at the tastes. His hand went into her hair and massaged her scalp. “Did you want my knot omega?” Max chuckled, it seems his and Firmus’ lesson had made an impression on her.

She pulled back, “Yes, alpha, want knot. You were hard,” she looked a little unsure like she realized that she might have overstepped. “Holos said omegas must take alphas cock whenever alpha is hard. But, you and alpha with the big knot said omega must not ride you without permission.” She looked at him, hoping that she had not made a mistake.

More precum dripped from the tip, and the omega’s eyes closed at the smell. “Is that what you call Firmus, my dear? Alpha with the big knot?” the omega nodded. ‘Alpha with the big knot. Oh, I cannot wait to tell Firmus what our omega has named him,’ Max predicted that Firmus would be so pleased with his name that the omega would receive that big knot again.

“And who am I, my lovely,” said Max, keeping her from taking him back in her mouth.

“Big alpha, you are big alpha,” she whined, trying to chase Max’s cock as it bobbed up off this stomach.

“That he is, omega,” Firmus chuckled, watching his mates. Max looked over at Firmus, and while he was distracted, the omega grabbed Max’s cock and swallowed it down to the root.

Max bucked his hips and Firmus moved in to kiss his mate, one hand on his face, the other drifting to move the omega’s head up and down on Max’s cock. Returning the favor, Max reached down and pumped Firmus’ cock to life.

“I want to mate you, Firmus,” Max whispered, looking lovingly in his mate’s eyes.

“I’m looking forward to it, Max. But, right now, I think someone else needs our attention,” Firmus nodded to the omega, who was fingering pussy as she worked Max’s cock down her throat. “Enjoy.”

Max watched as Firmus got up and walked around the bed. Max was about two feet from the edge of the bed, so Firmus did not need him to move. When the omega leaned down to swallow Max to the root, he quickly lifted her back end and swung her 90* keeping her mouth attached to Max. Lined up at the edge of the bed, Firmus grasped her hips and placed the tip of his cock in her cunt.

Firmus teased the omega, slipping just the tip in then pulling back. Taking his cock in his hand and rubbing her pussy lips with his precum. He watched her cunt open and close on the air, desperate for his knot. It was so enticing that Firmus dropped to his knees, landing on a floor pillow, and stuck his tongue in, wiggling it in and out. Driving the omega even more mad with lust as she tried to clamp down on the twisting muscle.

“Oh, Max, you should have told me our omega was this sweet inside,” Firmus’ lips wrapped around her clit and sucked.

The omega moaned again, and Max almost came from the vibrations alone. “Star Firmus, you can’t say things like that. I almost knotted her throat.”

Firmus would have loved to spend hours licking slick from his omega, but his knot needed a warm cunt fast. Standing, he pulled her hips up and slid the tip of his cock back in, holding for a few seconds before he began rapidly thrusting in and out. 

Max watched entranced for a minute, the angle allowing him to follow Firmus’ cock in and out of the omega’s pussy and to watch their shared expressions of lust and pleasure. He allowed Firmus to build up his speed before grasping the omega’s head and coaxing her back down on his cock.

Something about this mating was different. The triad was in this moment together. The light from the candles and the smell of their pheromones permeated the room, making the air itself a sensual experience. Even the sounds they made were different. The omega focused on the pants and groans of the big alpha as she worshiped his cock, and the feeling of the cock behind her splitting her open. Max focused on the feel of the omega’s tongue and the harsh slapping sound of Firmus’ body as it made contact with the omega’s. Firmus felt the omega’s slick covering his cock, heard the squelch as he thrust in and out. He heard Max’s breathing speed up as the omega moved her head faster, unconsciously mirroring the movement of Firmus’ hips.

‘This is what it’s going to be like, every night. The three of us here, together in this bed,’ Firmus could see it, the way their lives would be. He’d come off shift and find Max and the omega waiting for him in bed, playing with each other. He’d wake up early and fuck the omega in the shower. Then they’d surprise Max when he woke up. Max would come in sweaty from supervising repairs on the AT-ATs, and the omega would be there to take his clothes and massage his shoulders. She would bring Firmus a cup of tea as he worked on reports.

He saw the omega growing big with their child, the two alphas doting on her and rubbing her belly. He saw her holding a child, children running around playing, laughter.

“Yes, I want that,” Firmus said as he knotted the omega, filling her with the cum which would make their family real.

The omega pulled off Max’s cock, moaning through her orgasm. After Max caught his breath, he got up and went to Firmus, kissing his mate as Firmus remained locked in the omega, his hips moving, pushing more of his cum into her womb.

“What do you want?” Max asked softly.

“I want us together here. A life. She will take care of us, and we will make a family with her. We’ll have children, raise them, love them,” Firmus’ eye held determination, and uncertainty. Would Max, who had lost a family already, want to take a chance by having a new one?

“I think,” he said, kissing Firmus again, “That you had better finish up so I can knot her. The kids will need my height.”

Laughing, Firmus gave a slight tug, and his knot popped out. Before the omega registered the loss, Max pushed in. His knot already filling at the thought of breeding the omega and filling her with children.

Firmus sat down as Max locked in. “I was locked for just a few minutes this time. I think that means I need some more water. If I’m going to sire those pups.”

“You should get more water, but I think those pups are going to be mine,” said Max through gritted teeth as the omega milked his knot, trying to keep his attention focused on her. Max leaned down and played with the omega’s clit a bit, drawing out another orgasm from her and prolonging his own.

“Establishing your dominance,” Firmus laughed, watching Max extend the knotting.

“Just trying to compete with the monster you’ve been using. If I can’t make it up in size, I make it up in volume,” his voice strained as he pumped another jet of cum into her cunt.

Using the thrusts of his hips to move her forward, Max knelt on the bed, getting comfortable as their mating ended and his knot deflated.

“Keep her hips up,” Firmus said, kneeling next to him. “Let’s see who makes it up in volume.”

Beneath them, the omega moaned, yes, her alphas were going to fill her back up again.


	8. Day Two Interlude – R2 to the, Rescue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As day two continues R2-D2 arrives to rescue Luka. Vader looks up laws regarding criminal omegas and thinks about introducing Luka to his two most loyal officers, Capt. Piett and Gen. Veers. Ozzel's mishandling of the situation will anger Vader even more. Meanwhile, the troopers are impressed with the stamina of their favorite leaders.

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Security Office**

“Jackal, this is Krebs. What updates do you have?”

“Well, sgt, they are still alive. And on a personal note, I am REALLY impressed with the stamina of the Captain and the General,” Jackal chuckled. ‘Who would have thought the two 40-year-old alphas could keep going for hours? It must be the influence of the young omega.’

“I’m not sure I want to know,” said Krebs, suddenly grateful he was off duty in his quarters. ‘I am going to laugh out loud. I know it.’

“Sgt., unless I’m reading their vitals wrong, they were both knotted to the omega for over half an hour this morning and,”

“What do you mean both!?” ‘Damn, that must have been something to see. That little omega taking both their knots?’

“Well, sir their heart rates rose and fell in turn as they,”

“Don’t finish that sentence, Jackal, please. I’m already picturing things I don’t want to think about.”

“Sorry, Sgt.” Jackal didn’t sound sorry to Krebs.

“They fell asleep and then started up again about an hour later. This time it looks like they took turns. They kept it *up* for about 4 hours,” Jackal chuckled at his pun.

“Mind the wordplay Jackal,” said Krebs, although he was thinking the same thing.

“Sorry Sgt. In any case, they slept for six hours, then were busy for a few more.”

‘Knotted at the same time? Either that is one accommodating omega, or those three have the basis for a strong triad bond. Either way, Ozzel is going to be pissed.’

******************************************************************************

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Lamda Waypoint**

A single rebel X-wing exited hyperspace, nearly colliding with the belly of the Executor.

“Where did that ship come from? Scan it,” screamed Ozzel, caf dripping down his chin and onto his uniform. The alarms when the X-wing appeared had startled Ozzel so much that he visibly jumped, spilling the caf he had been trying to drink. Ozzel was on edge trying to keep up with Piett’s work; he was living off caf and stim shots.

‘Krif, I can’t wait until the lockdown is over. Veers will have his omega, Piett will be dead, and I can replace him,’ thought Ozzel, already planning which of his favorites would become the new Captain of the Executor.

“Sir, our scans show the ship is unoccupied, and their weapons systems are not active,” the tech was confused. A single rebel ship nearly hitting them was odd enough but, no weapons, no pilot? Something was very confusing here.

“It’s probably a reconnaissance vessel trying to find out what happened to the omega’s ship. Tractor it into Hanger Bay 5 with the other rebel ship. Helm, set a course for the Kuat shipyards. Repairs on the Devastator and the Tyrant should be completed by now. We will rendezvous with them in case if the rebels launch an attack to rescue their missing omega.”

“Yes, sir, the course will be ready in a few minutes,” the helmsman replied.

“Good, good,” Ozzel stood looking out the viewport, searching for signs of an emerging rebel fleet. ‘They are coming for Skywalker, the entire Rebel fleet will be here in moments. Two of our Star Destroyers are being repaired, Piett is off the bridge, and Lord Vader is on Coruscant.’

Ozzel was not a coward, but he was also not a man to take risks without a guaranteed reward. By rejoining his fleet at the Kuat shipyards, he could be assured maximum firepower, plus the use of whatever sentry ships were assigned to Kuat. If there was to be an imminent attack, Ozzel wanted to be prepared.

“Sir, we are ready to jump to hyperspace.”

“Jump,” said Ozzel. As the stars flowed by, Ozzel breathed a sigh of relief. The Rebels had not attacked yet. But now, he had the chance to draw them into a trap.

Ozzel headed to his quarters to change his caf soaked uniform, ignoring the looks and snickering of the troopers as he passed. ‘Now,’ he thought. ‘What is on that X-wing?’

******************************************************************************

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Hanger Bay 5**

The deck crew of hanger bay 5 watched as a squad of stormtroopers surrounded the rebel X-wing as it was lowered onto the deck. Two troopers ducked under the ship to disable its security measures.

“Scans detect no explosives, no weapons charged, no transmitters?” A confused tech glanced up from his panel and looked around, silently asking if anyone had a clue as to what the ship was doing there.

*Beep beep tweet blat* the troopers blasters snapped up to focus on an astromech droid in the copilot’s spot. The astromech rocked up and down like it was trying to shake itself loose of the ship.

< Imperial humans! I am R2-D2, here to save Luka Skywalker. Bring her to me now, and you will not be hurt > R2 believed in giving humans a chance to comply before doing what he was going to do.

“What’s it doing?”

“I don’t know. I’m not familiar with binary. Whatever it’s saying, it doesn’t look happy.”

“Oh come on, you’re not one of those who believes droids have feelings, do you?”

< Blasphemy!!! > R2 made a rude noise in the tech’s direction.

“Whatever, pull the power packs for the weapons and the flight systems, I don’t want this thing moving again.”

“Already pulled, sir, didn’t want any surprises.”

“Good, good. Well,” the tech didn’t know what to do. There were no protocols for when you found a pilotless fighter.

Seeing his confusion, another tech piped up, “Let’s leave this thing until Lord Vader arrives and decides what he wants to do. Our Lordship has an interest in ships, and he might wish to study an intact X-wing. To see what sort of modifications the Rebels have made.”

“Good idea. Place a note in the system that everyone is to keep away from this ship.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, I guess the excitement is over,” said the lead trooper. “Back to patrol.”

< Wait, wait! Humans come back here! Bring me Luka Skywalker and put my power packs back in > R2 was left alone in the X-wing, seething as only a droid can. < Oh, when I get out, I’m going to make you sorry. I HOPE YOU ENJOY COLD CAF!! > Yes, that would be good revenge for making him wait. Now, he just needed some intelligent humans to come by so he could order them to release him.

< This might take a while >

******************************************************************************

**Lord Vader’s Shuttle, Approaching the Lamda Waypoint**

“Sir, we’re approaching the Lamda waypoint. We will drop out of hyperspace in a minute,” the pilot’s com echoed in Lord Vader’s chambers.

“Good, send out the recognition codes, I want to land immediately,” replied Vader as he made his way to the cockpit. Vader was impatient. He had been waiting for over a day. Planning everything he would do to the miserable bastard who had hurt his daughter. How he would make them suffer, how he would make their families suffer. And, what he would do to Ozzel. Gifting an unknown omega in heat to an alpha? There had to be laws against that. Or so he had thought.

Vader had spent the long hours of the trip pouring through legal documents about criminal omegas and their handling. The results were not encouraging. The legal system considered omegas to be lesser individuals, due to their gentle natures as mothers and carriers, but their punishments were arguably much harsher when compared to the sentences for alphas and betas.

The judicial codes on a few more primitive planets forced omegas convicted of crimes to be placed in brothels to serve out their sentences. Unless the omega’s family had the means to purchase them from the courts, then the omega would be confined to their homes for the duration of the punishment. These families were encouraged to find mates for their wayward omegas to prevent their return to a criminal lifestyle.

In the rest of the Empire, criminal codes dealing with omegas also recommended that they bond to an alpha who would then take responsibility for them. Often these alphas were chosen by the courts since the families had shown that they could not be responsible for the omega. Omegas were breeders, and it was in the best interest of society that they remain to fulfill their biological duty.

However, all the cases Vader had found dealt with omegas who had committed petty crimes or were caught using spice. No omega had been tried for multiple murders and treason. Well, almost none.

Vader found one case from Corellia where an omega had killed a beta male. The omega claimed self-defense that the beta had attacked them and attempted to rape them. The beta had a long history of assaulting women, but even then, to have an omega kill him was unthinkable. In its infinite mercy, the courts had found the omega mad and sentenced them to life in an institution. Vader used his security clearance to look deeper into their treatment.

No mental treatment was listed, though he found medical records to indicate that the omega gave birth to pups almost once a year for over a decade. The pups were put up for adoption when they were just a month old. While there was no father publicly listed, the genetic tests on the children indicated that they all had different fathers, most of them the orderlies and doctors in the facility. Eventually the doctors had decided the omega no longer posed a threat and could be moved to a minimum-security ward. The omega took her own life the same day she had been moved.

Vader was glad he had nothing on his stomach to bring up. Luka had no claim of self-defense, and the Rebel Alliance had proudly proclaimed her the destroyer of the Death Star. Her only chance for freedom lay in an Imperial pardon, and, as her father, Vader had a conflict of interest. He could not grant Luka’s release. The only one who could authorize such a pardon was the Emperor.

‘And who knows what caveats that pardon will include? Luka could be forced to become a Hand. To become a courtesan and service the members of the Imperial court.’ And wouldn’t that be a sick way for others to get revenge on Vader?

‘Maybe there is a chance, if the alpha she was given to was not terrible,’ Vader could not believe that he was considering leaving Luka at the mercy of this unknown alpha. But, she had been given to an alpha and bonded before anyone found out her identity. A case could be made that she be left in his care and not removed. There would be restrictions on her, of course, but surely it would be better than the alternative.

‘I am such a bastard for even thinking that. Padme, forgive me,’ Vader lowered his head. He could not see a way to rescue his daughter and ensure her safety. Not without leaving her bonded to an alpha.

The Lambda exited hyperspace and saw, nothing. Vader’s pilot had an ‘oh krif’ face as he scrambled to contact the Executor. Could he have missed a course update? Capt. Piett was always reliable when it came to keeping in contact with Lord Vader when he was off the ship.

“Commander, where is the Executor,” Vader’s voice dropped the temperature of the cockpit down to absolute zero.

“I don’t know, Sir. This is the last location received. I checked the data files, and I didn’t miss an update. They must have left without notifying you, Sir.”

The commander’s terror was clouding his judgment, and Vader could feel that the man was going to be sick.

“Commander,” Vader said, calming the man with the Force, “Who sends you the messages with the Executor’s location?”

“Captain Piett, Sir. If they stay in a system, he updates the status every 12 hours. If they must jump to a new location, he updates me before the Executor makes a hyperspace jump. I don’t know why he didn’t this time.”

“Continue trying to establish contact with the Executor. When you find them order them to stay put until we rendezvous with them. Understood,” Vader moved to return to his meditation chamber before he took out his anger on the pilot.

“Yes, sir!” said the pilot, sending out the Priority One beacon. ‘Oh Piett, I hope you have a damn good reason for this krif up,’ the pilot prayed for the safety of the captain. Piett was a genuinely good man. Something must be very wrong for him to have missed a check-in.

**Vader’s Meditation Chambers**

‘Piett is not on the bridge, and has not been for some time,’ Vader mused, wondering why his most loyal officer hadn’t check-in.

Vader huffed, ‘I can hazard a guess as to what happened.’

Vader could picture the confrontation in his mind. Ozzel, in the Executor’s Briefing Room, holding court and bragging about his plans for the omega. Piett, who’s hatred of slavery rivaled Vader’s own, who fought slavery in the Outer Rim, would be disgusted. He’d stand up to Ozzel, condemning his plans of sexual slavery. The slight man would get in Ozzel’s face, calling him out for his idea, letting loose with all the rage of a zealot. He’d try to shame Ozzel and the other Coruscanti officers for their repulsive proposal.

Ozzel, looking for an excuse to take down Vader’s captain, would order Piett arrested for disrespect to a superior officer. Veers would come to the defense of his mate and stand between Piett and Ozzel. The general was built like one of his AT-ATs, and Vader could see him taking a swing at the slimy admiral, and his mustache.

Both men, his men, his most loyal, would be hauled away to the brig by the troopers, kicking and yelling profanities. Unless Ozzel had them stunned. Yes, the coward would definitely have them stunned.

Vader shook his head, ‘At least they will be safely out of the way when I rescue Luka.’ It would not matter to Veers and Piett why Vader was taking vengeance for the omega’s treatment. They would still stand against Vader if it meant protecting and their men. If the two were in the brig, they would be safe.

Vader hoped he would have the chance to introduce Luka to Veers and Piett. She and Veers would bond over a love of machines and tinkering. And she would admire the incorruptible Outer Rim captain for his fairness and dedication to the people of the Empire.

Yes, Luka would like meeting Vader’s most trusted men. And the men might help Vader to judge the character of the alpha Ozzel had given Luka. This would be crucial if Vader found he had to allow Luka to stay with the alpha. Or, if Vader killed the man, they could recommend a good alpha from among their ranks. Vader knew if the men heard the options for Luka’s sentencing, they would be as appalled as Vader and would try to find a kind alpha for Luka.

‘I just need to find her.’

******************************************************************************

**Lord Vader’s Shuttle, Lamda Waypoint, Several Hours Later**

“Lord Vader’s Shuttle to Executor, respond Executor,” the commander was desperate for a response. Never had the Executor failed to make contact for so long. Even an automated ping response would be welcome.

“Executor to Lord Vader’s shuttle, what do you want?”

Snippy little officer, wasn’t he? “Nice to hear from you, Executor. Lord Vader arrived at your last coordinates hours ago, but you weren’t here. I sent a report over a day ago to hold your position. You didn’t hold you position. You didn’t respond to my report. The Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces would like to know WHERE HIS KRIFFING FLEET IS?” there was no time for niceties.

“Um, sir?” the coms officer fumbled.

“Yes!”

“We’re on our way to Kuat. You see, a rebel X-wing came out of hyperspace at the waypoint. No one was on it. And Admiral Ozzel suspected it was a reconnaissance flight. And we’re down two ships because they’re at Kuat for maintenance, and Lord Vader’s gone, and Captain Piett’s,”

“Officer,” interrupted Vader, causing the pilot to jump in his seat. ‘Krif, how can over 6 feet of Sith Lord have stealth mode?’

“L-Lord Vader”

“Where is the Executor?”

“We are near the Alderaan system, sir,” the coms officers voice quivered.

“Send your exact coordinates to my Lambda, then hold your position. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir, we’ll,” Vader cut communication.

“Commander”

“Calculating the fasted route to Alderaan, sir,” the pilot’s fingers flew over the nav computer.

“Sir, another 18 hours,” the pilot sounded devastated. Vader was going to be furious, and he was the only one the Sith could take his anger out on.

Vader reached out with the Force. He was closer to Luka, and being near the Galactic Core, the energy of the Force was more potent.

_Luka was on her knees on a bed, moaning as an alpha knotted her, the alpha moved away and…_

Vader pulled himself from Luka’s mind so quickly he physically stepped back, startling the pilot.

“Get us there!” he stormed back to his quarters.

Luka was with TWO alphas, and they were switching off, using her. One knotting, the other waiting his turn. Touching her, saying, things which his daughter should never have to hear.

That brief instant was one that Vader could never unsee.

His anger returned in force. Luka hadn’t been bonded to an alpha, she was being used as a plaything by multiple alphas.

‘Ozzel, there is no death painful enough for you. I will make sure you and those sick kriffers you gave my daughter to suffer for years for what you’ve done!’

It was no wonder Piett wasn’t on the bridge. Vader could only imagine the unholy hell the captain unleashed when Ozzel informed the officers of his plan. Wait, officers. Ozzel wouldn’t? Yes, he would.

Ozzel had given Luka to the officers to play with. And by now, they knew her name. They were taking revenge on the rebel who had destroyed the Death Star.

Vader’s hand clenched around his lightsaber. His killing rage would be a glory to behold. Grimly, Vader wondered how much of his prized Flagship would be left when he was through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a fun aside, Veers is 6ft 3in, Piett is 5ft 4in, and Vader is 6ft 2in. In cannon Luke is 5ft 6in, and Leia is 4ft 9in. For this story Luka is Leia’s height, twins you know.


	9. Day Three - Explanations and Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Luka's heat ends she and her alphas spend more bonding time together. Sgt. Krebs realizes that Jackal is probably the biggest gossip on the Executor. And Rogue Squadron wonders what has happened to their commander.

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Veers/Piett/Omega Shared Quarters**

Luka woke up feeling sore and sated. Lying between the two alphas, she felt protected, loved, cherished. They were two very different men. She could sense this through the Force. The bigger alpha had a hole in his heart. He’d suffered the loss of a family and worried that he would lose his beloved mate, now mates.

Then there was the smaller alpha, ‘alpha with the big knot’ her mind supplied. ‘Oh Force,’ Luka thought, turning red, ‘I actually said that out loud.’ He loved his alpha mate and cared deeply for Luka already. But, something in his past made him question whether he was really worthy of his mates.

In many ways, the two alphas reflected Luka, who mourned for the loss of her aunt and uncle and was wary about claiming a relationship with her father. Also, Luka never felt beautiful or desirable, not like Leia. Leia was a princess, and no matter what was happening, she always seemed to carry that air of royal dignity. Even after climbing out of a garbage disposal, she had retained that regal air. Not like Luka, who was usually in grease-stained coveralls up to her elbows in machinery. Han, Wedge, and the others thought of Luka as just one of the guys, their little sister. She often heard them talking about how sexy Leia and some of the other women in the Rebellion were.

‘But not me, never me,’ she thought bitterly. She had never felt bitter about her place as one of the guys before. Being the object of men’s desires had never been her lot in life, and she had accepted that. But now, here she was, in bed with two very fit alphas who promised to love and treasure her. To keep her safe and give her a family. They were Imperials, but Luka could sense none of the hatred or disdain which Imperials usually broadcast when they were around rebels. They were good men. And now they were hers.

‘Well, if what’s there is mine, I might as well try that water shower I saw in the fresher,’ Luka thought, easing her way off the bed. She was sore in places that she didn’t know existed, as she hobbled across the room and into the fresher. The lights came on bright, and Luka immediately turned them down low, her eyes used to the flickering light of the candles.

‘Very romantic, my alphas,’ she smiled.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Luka surveyed the damage. She was covered in dried sweat and, something had dried and was flaking off between her legs. Luka went red, thinking about what that was. ‘Oh, Force, I can’t believe I was begging them to knot me. I must have sounded like an actress in a holoporno.’ Luka shook her head, ‘Maybe they won’t remember?’

Thinking about the previous day, Luka only vaguely recalled a feeling in the Force. As though someone had briefly connected with her mind then pulled back. ‘Probably just the bond locking into place,’ Luka mused.

On each side of her neck over the bonding glands were healing bite marks, so vivid she could make out each alpha’s dentition. Luka reached up and touched one of the bites, and her knees buckled. The bite was tender, but touching it let a wave of arousal crash through Luka, her nipples tightened, and her sex clenched, a trickle of slick began to make its way down her thigh. She needed her alpha’s knot, and she needed it quickly.

Luka knew she only had a few seconds to clean herself before she ran back to the bedroom and jumped one of the alphas. There was no time to enjoy a water shower, so Luka went into the sonic stall. The vibrations from the sonic cleaner went straight through her, tormenting her sensitive clit and nipples. When she couldn’t stand it any longer, she turned off the cleaner and raced out of the fresher.

***************************************************************************

Max woke up as the omega wiggled out of bed and into the fresher. ‘Well, with all the water we’ve been giving her, it makes sense she needs to use the facilities.’ Max smiled and looked up at the ceiling of the bedroom. He and Firmus had tried to be considerate alphas, making sure the omega had at least one ration bar and two bottles of water every time they were awake.

Once, she was so deep in heat that Firmus had to lay underneath her and knot her. While she rode him, Max sat beside her, bringing the bottle to her lips with every gasp she took. A lot of the water spilled down her front.

‘Force Max, you should see my view,’ Firmus gritted out. The water making its way down her undulating body was a sight to see, according to his mate. Max could not wait to take the omega into the water shower and enjoy the view himself.

Max sighed and looked around the room. Sometime during the night, Firmus had woken up and lit the last three candles. They seemed to have burned part way down. Max saw that the green candle Firmus had found, the one that reminded him of Max was placed across from him. Opposite his candle was an orange one, ‘Rebel orange,’ Max thought with a smile. On the third wall was the largest candle, the one that the old woman have given Firmus.

‘A love which waits to be completed. Truer words were never spoken’ Max thought, taking in the candle’s color, which matched the Executor’s outer hull. On this last day of heat, the triad was represented by the three candles. ‘It must be the will of the Force’ thought Max wryly.

“Umm,” Max looked up at the omega’s high-pitched sound. She was backlight by the gentle light in the fresher, further obscuring her features.

“Are you alright? More or less back in your mind?” Max asked, propping himself up on one arm, hoping that the heat had broken a bit early so they could have a real conversation.

“I think so, I can think more clearly. But I still feel,” the omega ran her hands over herself, caressing her breasts and coming to rest over her sex.

Max was tired, but seeing her running her hands over her body aroused him all over again. “Come here,” he said as seat up, his legs hanging off the edge of the bed.

The omega went to him, and he pulled her onto his lap, his awakening cock slipping between her legs.

The omega wrapped her arms around his neck and began to rock herself against his hardening length. His cock slipped easily between her nether lips, lubed by her slick. Max’s arms reached around and up her back, steadying her as he buried his face in her breasts. They stayed like this for several minutes, feeling each other out, focusing on their bond.

“Kneel up a moment, love,” Max breathed, taking his cock in his hand. “Now, sit back down,” the omega slowly lowered herself onto his length. Her lower lip held in her teeth as she slid down until she reached the base of his cock.

“Take whatever you need,” he moved in and took her right nipple into his mouth. The omega’s hands took hold of his hair briefly. Then she released her grip and began running her fingers through his hair, massaging his shoulders, encouraging his actions.

Max switched to the other nipple as the omega continued to rock faster against his filling knot. At last, they locked together, and her arms tightened around him, as though she was afraid he’d leave her.

“That’s it, my love. Urgh, you feel so good.” Max couldn’t move. After two days of intense mating, he was tired and worn out. He wanted to just hold her like this for hours.

As they came down from their shared orgasm, he smiled and looked up at her. “I take it you remember us?”

“A little bit,” she replied, looking over his shoulder. Max felt Firmus sit up on the bed and move over to him. Firmus sat behind Max and reached around him to gently touch the omega’s face.

“I think it’s safe to say the worst of the heat has passed,” Firmus sounded a little relieved. Not that Max could blame him. Force, knotting their omega was fun, but both were glad that it was only an omega’s first heat, which lasted for three days. After this, her fertile heats would last two, and if she were on birth control, it would only be one day.

“Do you smell it? The mating pheromones are lessening. Now that her heat has peaked, the bonding pheromones will return. Ensuring that we continue to take care of our little omega,” Firmus’ last statement was directed to the omega as he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

“What do you remember about us, my dear?”

“Yes, you are Imperials. And you are mates,” the last sounded a little unsure.

“That we are,” Firmus smiled and leaned in to kiss Max. “And now you are our mate too.”

Max’s knot slipped from the omega, and he laid back down, pulling her down to rest beside him on the bed. Firmus scooted back and laid down on her other side her, cuddling her to his chest.

The slight alpha kissed his omega, running his hands up and down her body, memorizing how she felt and how she reacted to his touch. The omega was hesitant but mirrored his actions. She was cataloging the width of his shoulders and the feeling of his chest.

Firmus gently raised her left leg and wrapped it around his hip, bringing the lower bodies together. Spreading her open with his hand, he gently thrust two fingers inside her, pulled back, then rubbed her clit. They laid like this for some time until the omega grew bolder and took his cock in her hand.

Hesitantly, learning the feel of him, she began pumping in time with the thrust of his fingers. Moving her hand up and down, occasionally twisting her wrist until she discovered the rhythm that had him thrusting up into her hand.

When she scraped her nails over his sensitive cockhead Firmus couldn’t stand her teasing any longer. He removed her hand from around his cock and kissed it. Running his tongue along the palm, making her tremble from desire. Placing the palm against his chest, he eased his cock inside, and she drew in a deep breath. This angle made his size more pronounced as his groin rubbed against her clit with each thrust.

Max was enthralled with their gentle lovemaking, so different than the rut and lust of heat. He slid in behind Firmus and leaned over to capture his mate’s lips in a kiss, one hand reaching down to where Firmus’ body joined the omega.

Collecting slick, he lubed up his cock, bringing himself to full mast. Firmus felt Max’s hard cock against his back and smiled, kissing Max again. Max moved his slick covered hand to Firmus’ hole and eased two fingers in, scissoring and stretching his mate.

As Max brushed his fingers over Firmus’ prostate, the alpha jump, thrusting his knot into the omega.

“Omega,” growled Max. “Keep our mate busy for a moment.” The omega followed Max’s orders, embracing Firmus in a hot, open-mouthed kiss, Max lifted Firmus’ right leg and eased his cock into the alpha’s hot channel.

Luka looked down and realized what was happening. As one of her mates knotted her, their other mate took him. She moaned and clenched down on the knot inside her. Her mate growled, taking and receiving both his mates at once.

Max drove the rest of the mating. Each of his thrusts forcing Firmus deeper into the omega. Max reached over and grabbed the omega’s head, bringing her up to kiss him as he took both his mates.

“Well, Firmus,” Max said between grunts and pants. “Is this what you wanted? All of us taking and receiving from each other?”

“Force Max, yes!”

Between Max’s cock brushing his prostate and the omega clenching down on his knot, Firmus was close to coming. Max turned Firmus’ head away and, as Firmus shuddered with the force of his orgasm, Max bit his neck, marking where his bonding gland would be, cementing their union as part of their omega’s heat.

Breathing heavily, the three came down together, hands caressing their bodies, lips seeking, and releasing. None of them wanted to let go of this moment of peace and unity. Wrapped in each other’s arms, they fell into a deep slumber, which would last for several hours.

Internally their hormone levels returned to normal, their instincts calmed so they would not attack any who approached, and deep within the omega’s womb, a few cells began dividing.

******************************************************************************

**Secret Rebel Base**

Wedge Antilles, second in command of Rogue Squadron, was worried. This was a new feeling for the experienced pilot. He’s been scared in combat. Nervous while on scouting missions. And anxious when waiting to hear how many of his friends had returned safe after a battle.

But this feeling was different; something was wrong. Everyone on the base knew something was wrong, but no one knew quite what. And this feeling had started when his commander Luka Skywalker had gone missing.

A few days ago the Rogues had been happy. They’d come back from a successful mission and liberated a few new parts of the X-wings. The plan was to spend a few days giving their engines a much-needed overhaul and work out some unique attack formations.

Then, Luka had been called away, and everything went to hell. R2 had spent hours trying to find Luka with no luck. He jacked into the computer, then went off and attacked someone in the Rebel High Command. Who precisely that was hadn’t been confirmed yet, but by the way Admiral Ackbar was glaring at General Madine, most rebels could guess.

If that wasn’t weird enough behavior from the droid, R2 had then stolen Luka’s X-Wing and set for, somewhere. Wedge had reported the theft to Admiral Ackbar and Mon Motha. The two were the most respected leaders of the Alliance and were always very direct in their dealings with their troops.

‘Until now,’ Wedge thought with a frown. Ackbar had received the report and mumbled something about loyalty only existing in droids. Motha had shushed Ackbar, thanked Wedge for his report, and then dismissed him. When he asked about Luka, she looked at him sadly, “I am sorry, Commander Antillies,” and she was. “But, Commander Skywalker’s situation is delicate right now. Please be patient.” Wedge had turned to walk away.

“Commander,” Ackbar caught his attention. “I know gossip and rumors spread quickly here. That’s how we get most of our intel. But,” Ackbar gave him a stern look. “Please make it a point to shut down any discussion of Commander Skywalker’s whereabouts. The safety of the Rebellion depends on it.” He dismissed Wedge.

Wedge thought that was the end of it. Clearly, Luka was on some secret mission for the Alliance. And, with a million-credit bounty on her head, Ackbar and Motha didn’t want her location leaked to the Empire. The young man had grown up on Corellia and had heard the stories about what happened to an omega found guilty of the murder of a single lowlife. He was terrified to think about what the Empire would do to Luka, the omega who murdered over a million Imperials.

So, Wedge did as he was asked. He shut down rumors when he heard troops speculating about Luka and her mission. He was convinced that in a few days, either Luka would come strolling back into the hanger with a fantastic story to tell. Or, Rogue squadron would need to mount a mission to rescue their fearless leader.

Then, that cute comms officer started talking about a message which came in a few hours after R2 had taken off. The message had been addressed to Gen. Madine but was redirected to Motha and Ackbar. The officer hadn’t decoded much of it, but she did see Luka’s name, and that it was sent by Prince Xizor of the Black Sun.

This new information caused Wedge to reexamine the situation. Princess Leia looked like she was continually hovering between wanting to cry and wanting to attack someone. That someone generally being Madine or a few of his intelligence personal. C3PO, R2’s long time companion looked lost, wandering the base repeating, “oh dear, oh dear.” Solo was off on a smuggling run for supplies, so Wedge couldn’t ask his fellow Corellian to find out from the Princess what was going on.

Now a new set of rumors was circulating, this one about a shuttle which had disappeared. According to the flight report, the shuttle was piloted by a droid and had no listed cargo or destination. This shook the High Command out of their self-imposed silence, and Mon Motha had called every person on base to a meeting in the largest hanger.

Wedge stood near his Rogues, sick to his stomach, he knew this had to be about Luka. He watched as Motha stood on a crate to address the assembled rebels.

“I don’t know how to say this,” not what you expect to hear from a politician. “So, I will be direct. Three days ago, Commander Skywalker left the base, alone, on a transport shuttle. We believe that two days ago, the shuttle was intercepted. By the Empire.”

A ripple of unease went through the crowd. Why had Motha waited for days to tell them about the capture of their beloved Jedi pilot?

“There is more. As you may know, Commander Skywalker is an omega and sources,” she gave Madine the briefest look/glare, “have informed us that she was in heat when she was captured. By Death Squadron”

Death Squadron, Darth Vader’s personal fleet. The ripple of unease became a flood of fear and rage. Several people, men and women, gasped. Some cried. Princess Leia’s eyes filled with tears, and Wedge could see a few making their way down her face.

Wedge felt like he was going to throw up. Luka, his little sister, captured, while in heat. By the Empire. The ground was moving, and Wedge realized it was him, shaking. He forced himself to stand still.

“There is more,” Motha continued. “After the commander’s capture, the Death Squadron set off, heading for Kuat where two of their ships are in for maintenance. We believe that they have located our base and will return with their full fleet. So,” she drew herself up and squared her shoulders. “We are evacuating this base immediately. Standard pack-up, but as fast as you can. I want the first ships to leave within an hour.”

Motha stepped down as the crews dispersed. Evacuating a base was routine. They practiced for it, and everyone knew where they had to go and what they were responsible for.

Almost everyone. “Mon Motha,” Wedge called out, approaching the leader.

“Commander, I trust you can see that Rogue squadron is ready to leave on time?”

“Yes, mam, but,” Wedge didn’t know how to say this.

Motha sensed his fear, and her face softened. “What is it, commander?” Her voice softened too like she was sorry.

“Luka’s belongings, mam. I’d like permission to pack them and bring them with us. In case we get her back.” Standard procedure when a rebel was captured was to leave their gear during an evac. Anything of practical use such as clothes and tools would be taken and shared among their teammates, but the rest would be left behind. The Rebellion didn’t have the storage space for sentimentalities.

Motha smiled sadly, “I think that would be a good idea, commander. I know she’ll appreciate it.”

Wedge nodded and set off, he’d see to the Rogue’s X-wings, then his quarters, then Luka’s. He knew the other Rogues would help him load her gear for when she returned.

Motha headed back to the control room. “Well, Admiral,” she asked Ackbar, who was leaning over a star map. “Where are we going now?”

“Someplace the Empire will hopefully not find us for a while,” Ackbar turned to face her. “The ice planet of Hoth.”

******************************************************************************

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Security Office**

“Sgt. Krebs this is Jackal, I have an update for you.”

“Hold on, Jackal. I’ll be there in 15.” Sgt. Krebs double-timed it to the security office. The information from Jackal's last report has already become fodder for the Executor’s gossip circles, and Krebs had no desire to add to it. Already more than a few female troopers had stopped him to ask if he thought Gen. Veers and Capt. Piett might be persuaded to give lessons on technique and stamina to the men on the Executor. Apparently, their current lovers weren’t up to the standard now set by the alpha males.

Krebs had just barely managed to keep his men from discussing the details of their mating which were reported by Jackal. But, on the flight deck, enlisted and lower-ranked officers mixed a bit more freely. These officers would then share the story around in the officer’s mess where higher-ranked officers might overhear, and Krebs did not doubt that eventually, the talk would reach the Executor’s bridge.

Krebs entered the security office, preparing himself not to laugh at whatever Jackal had to relate.

“Yes, Jackal, what do you have to report.”

“Good news Sgt. It seems that the omega’s heat has broken early. The vital signs of the captain, general, and omega are returning to a normal baseline. I also have the computer checking the pheromone levels in the recirculated air and,”

“Wait, you can check that?” Krebs was always learning something new and impressive about the Executor.

“Yes, Sgt. You see, the system is designed so that if an alpha goes into rut, or an omega into heat, the ventilation system for their quarters can be redirected. The pheromones are scrubbed before the air is recirculated through the ship. The scrubbing system monitors the pheromone levels and reports when the air is clear.”

“And is it clear now?” Krebs desperately wanted the captain back on the bridge. Scuttlebutt had it that Ozzel had massively kriffed up and not informed Lord Vader that the Executor had been headed to Kuat. Vader’s shuttle commander had spent hours trying to contact them after Vader reached the Lamba waypoint and found his fleet missing.

Now the Executor was waiting at the edge of the Alderaanian system for Lord Vader to arrive, which would not be for several more hours. If Piett could get to the bridge, he might be able to untangle Ozzel’s mess enough so that the comm officer wouldn’t suffer Vader’s wrath.

“Almost clear, Sgt. I estimate that the omega will be fully out of their heat in a few hours. For now, they are sleeping as their body chemistry resets and the catch up on the sleep they haven’t been getting.”

Krebs turned to look at Jackal, “Since when did you become an expert on omega heats and their effects? Keeping company with the nurses again?” Krebs joked.

“No, Sgt. Dr. Henley,”

“Vader’s personal physician? You’ve been keeping company with him?” Krebs didn’t mind who his people spent time with, but Henley? The man took being an irritable misanthrope to an entirely new level.

“No, Sgt.” Jackal laughed at the joke. “The doctor had me update him every 12 hours on the status of the officers. He thought they’d be so focused on breeding the omega they’d forget to eat and drink.”

“I take it you’ve already informed him of this new development then,” Krebs smiled.

“You know how it is, Sgt. You can punish me once; he can punish me forever.”

“Ah, well, at least I was second to know. Now, what should we do about the omega?”

“Sgt?” Jackal was confused, were they going to arrest her once her heat was over? Could they do that if she had bonded to one or both alphas? If she were bonded to some low-level tech or enlisted man, a case could be made to remove her. But if she were mated to a high-ranking officer, wouldn’t he be trusted to control her rebel tendencies?

“She came on board in a robe, Jackal, and that probably didn’t survive her first encounter with the general.” Piett was a good man, but the towering general was the epitome of alpha. He’d have ripped the clothing off with his bare hands.

“We need to get her some clothing. Soft fabrics, comfortable shoes, toiletries, the works,” Krebs was thinking. Clothing and toiletries they might be able to get from the quartermaster. While not strictly regulation, many of the female civilian and military staff didn’t want to smell like their male colleagues. So, there were usually a few bottles of floral shampoos and body washes hidden among the other supplies.

“Should I make a list Sgt, and send it around to the men? People could pull a few things to hold her over until we reach Kuat,” Jackal brought up a file and began to write down everything he could think of that the omega might need.

<Soap, shampoo, conditioner (women loved conditioner), fluffy towels, lotions, a hairbrush, hair ties, socks, shoes, dresses, skirts, pants, tops, underwear, lingerie? >

Chuckling Krebs said, “You might want to take that last item off the list, Jackal. I have a feeling that the general might want to pick that out himself.”

“The general? Not the captain?”

“I don’t want to get crushed with an AT-AT. Which is what would happen if the general knew we were thinking about what his omega wears under her clothes.”

“True,” Jackal nodded his head. “But, the captain had the bigger weapon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I wrote that Luka was going to be 4 ft 9in. But, dang that makes her so small compared to Piett at 5 ft 4 in and Max at 6ft 3in. So I've decided to make her an 5 ft 2 in, my height. Trust me, it's short enough that you can't reach anything but still tall enough to see over the steering wheel. Piett is still taller, and Max doesn't have to bend down quite so far to kiss her.


	10. Gifts are given, identities confirmed, and Vader arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piett and Veers move to protect their omega mate Luka from the Empire’s legal system. Luka receives several gifts from her mates and tries to understand their unique bond. R2 is finally freed from the X-Wing. Meanwhile, Vader comes on board to rescue his little girl and finds out his two most trusted officers have mated his daughter.

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Veers/Piett/Omega Shared Quarters**

The incessant beeping of the alarm pulled Max from his deep sleep. Eyes still closed he reached over to the side table and slammed his hand down on the buzzer, granting him and his mates another ten minutes of slumber. Rolling back onto his side, he pressed his chest against the omega’s back, cuddling her to him. Her heat and finally ended and he wanted a few more minutes of sleepy bliss before he had to wake up.

“Max,” Firmus’ voice hissed from across the sleeping form of their omega. Max made a noise and nestled farther into his pillow.

“Max! Wake up!” Firmus’ voice in Max’s dream was more insistent now, pulling him up to consciousness.

Max looked over at him, scowling to display his displeasure. But, Firmus wasn’t looking at him, his eyes were locked on the face of their omega. Max followed Firmus’ gaze and froze, feeling sick with fear. For three days, the triad had mated in candlelight, faces hidden in shadow, and golden in flame. But now the morning lights of their quarters provided no hiding from the truth.

Looking down, Max saw a face he recognized from a dozen different wanted posters. In his bed, in Firmus’ arms, was Luka Skywalker, Jedi Knight, Rebel Commander.

Firmus’ eyes met Max’s. Their mate was a war criminal, responsible for the death of over a million men and women on the Death Star. Even if Luka hadn’t fired the killing shot, just being a Jedi was considered treason.

Firmus looked at Max and jerked his head towards the living area. They needed to talk. Max nodded and eased away from the omega, slipping out of bed to stand on the floor.

“Hmmm,” came from the bed as the omega reacted to the loss of her human heaters. She pulled up the blanket, ‘Where had that come from’ Max wondered, and snuggled down into the bed, breathing in their scents.

Quietly Max and Firmus each grabbed a set of off duty clothes from the drawers and made their way to the living room.

“What in kriffing hell?” Max said, struggling into his boxers, being tall had its disadvantages. For one, his hands were very far away from his feet.

Firmus has less trouble, getting into his boxers and pants in record time. “I don’t know, Max. I hadn’t heard Skywalker was captured. I didn’t even know she was on omega. Her designation is not listed in any of the reports about her.”

Max finished dressing as Firmus shook his head and pulled on a shirt. “KRIFFING OZZEL!!!”

Max looked shocked. Usually, he was the one with an explosive temper. “Firmus, he couldn’t have known…”

“Of course, he couldn’t have known. Learning this would have required him to wait and think. It would have meant that he couldn’t just grab the omega off the ship and pass her around the officers. Oh Force, if he’d done what he planned,” Firmus sat down on a couch, sick at the thought of what would have happened if word got out that Luka Skywalker was on the Executor and in heat.

Max sensed his mate’s distress. “But he didn’t go through with the plans. He sent her to us. Why I’m still not sure, but now she’s with us, and we’ll protect her.”

Firmus’ breathing steadied. Yes, they would protect her. Firmus had an impeccable record in the Imperial Navy, and Max was a decorated hero from the Core Worlds. Between the two of them maybe, just maybe, they had enough clout to protect their omega.

“We need to get her a pardon,” said Firmus, marching across the room and taking a seat at the computer terminal.

“A pardon? Is that even possible? For treason and murder? No one has ever gotten,”

“No one tried for treason has been an omega. Max,” Firmus turned to face his mate. “Are you aware of the criminal codes regarding omega defendants?”

Max was taken aback by Firmus’ tone, criminal codes specifically for omegas? Did they include orders for suppressants while incarcerated or, Max swallowed, sterilization so the omega would be unable to have children?

Max shook his head, hoping Firmus had the answer. “Max,” Firmus let out a breath. “Omegas are second class citizens when it comes to criminal codes. Their role as breeders,” Firmus spat out the word, “is considered to be their only contribution to society. Any omega who commits a crime has gone against nature’s programming for them. These omegas lose their rights and are treated as wards of the court. The sentence is always the same. A forced bonding to any alpha who volunteers to take them. Many of these alphas don’t care who they get. They want an omega who can’t refuse them and who, by law, can never leave them.”

Firmus turned back to the terminal as Max’s knees gave out and he collapsed onto a chair. His omega, their omega, their beautiful omega who feared being abandoned, could be taken from them and given to any alpha who filled out some paperwork?

“Wait, Firmus, in the briefing room, you told Ozzel that she would be tried for treason and executed?”

“Well, I lied,” Firmus looked at Max, a resigned look on his face. “If I’d told him she would be bonded to some alpha by the courts, he’d see that as a win-win. An excuse to do whatever he wanted to her because no one would care afterward. Mentioning the possibility of her being executed after being used shook the others and made them really think about what Ozzel’s plan entailed.”

“Instead, we mated her. So, does that mean we can use the forced bonding laws to protect her?”

“I don’t know, Max. Skywalker is the most wanted Rebel in the galaxy. The Emperor could order that she be executed for her crimes despite being a mated omega. No omega has ever been charged with crimes as severe as hers. That’s why I’m contacting Lt. Hugo.” Hugo was the fleet’s legal officer and had been instrumental in getting drunk, and disorderly charges against dozens of men dismissed after particularly rowdy shore leaves. Could he handle something like this?

Lt. Hugo’s face flicked onto the screen, and he broke into a warm smile. “Well, back among the living I see. And looking none the worse for wear. The rumor mill is abuzz with stories about what you three have been up to,” the Lt. winked at them.

“What rumor mill?” Piett was concerned. As captain of the flagship, he had always strived to keep himself above the fray of the Executor’s gossip. Ozzel loved to take rumors about an officer he didn’t like and turn them into charges and sometimes a dishonorable discharge. And Piett was an officer Ozzel did not like.

“Well,” the Lt. looked sly. “From what I’ve heard, one of the stormtroopers kept an eye on your vitals through your omega’s heat and,” he drew this out. “Based on what he saw, you two not only kept going for up to four hours at a time. But you also knotted the omega at the same time.”

“What!” Max was furious. “How in the hell did he know that?”

The Lt. wanted to be happy. Veers had just confirmed the rumor. But now Iron Max was glaring at him like he could kill the Lt. through the viewscreen.

“Your vitals showed you knotted the omega concurrently. Your heart rates rose and fell at the same time. No break,” the Lt. was sweating, and Piett knew he had to get them back on track.

“Lt,” Piett drew both of their attention to him. “We have questions about the legal status of our newly bonded omega.” Piett drew out the last three words, emphasizing the issue at hand.

“Ah, yes. Well, Capt. as you know, under Imperial law, omegas who commit crimes are subject to immediate court ordered bonding. To keep them from being naughty again,” the Lt. tried to smirk at the two men, but their grim expressions stopped him.

“Lieutenant,” Piett ground out.

“Yes, sir. According to regulations, your omega’s affiliation with the Rebellion instantly categorizes them as a criminal. And since you have bonded with the omega,”

“We Lt. We have bonded with the omega,” Veers stood behind Piett, one hand resting on his shoulder.

“We? You both?”

The alphas nodded in unison.

“Well, that is even better. Having two alphas will definitely keep them under control. Alphas bonded to criminal omegas are encouraged to have intercourse with them at least once a day. To ensure the bonding hormone is regularly released into their system. Siring children on the omega immediately is a legal requirement. Most courts have ruled that having the omega carry three pregnancies in six years is enough to deter any criminal impulses they may have.”

“There is an additional factor to consider,” Piett decided to be blunt. “Our omega is Luka Skywalker.”

“Huh?” it wasn’t a word as much as it was a sound.

“Luka Skywalker, Commander in the Rebel Alliance. Jedi.”

“Umm,” the Lt. looked lost. “The rumor mill never mentioned that.” How had Jackal missed that bit of information? The trooper must be slipping, but even then, Ozzel ought to have been gloating. The Admiral should have been contacting every news source to announce that he had captured the renegade Jedi Luka Skywalker.

“Be that as it may,” Piett took a breath. “Would a trial have to be held to prove her guilt? Could she be left in our care until she is found guilty?”

“Can she be taken away from us?” Veers was not interested in the legal aspects. This was his omega, and no one was going to take her away.

“I don’t know, sir. Everyone knows she’s guilty. You could apply for a special ruling from the Imperial Courts. Or even a pardon, provided the omega is prevented from committing any further criminal acts. I’ll need to contact the Imperial Center Legal Department and,”

“Do so, Piett out.” 

“Firmus,” Max looked worried as a new thought crossed his mind. “The courts and even the Emperor can rule how they want. But what about Lord Vader? He’s been obsessed with Skywalker ever since Fett identified her as the Rebel pilot who destroyed the Death Star. What will he do?”

“I don’t know Max,” Firmus stood and walked to his mate. “But whatever happens, we’ll protect her as best we can.”

“Yes, we will.”

******************************************************************************

Luka was cold and alone when she woke. Breathing in, she could detect the lingering smell of her pheromones, the scent of her alphas on the sheets. And the smell of sex. Lots of sex. Her heat had finally broken, and now she had to come back to reality.

Luka turned to lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling. It had been such a beautiful dream. She had bonded to two alphas who said they loved her, who promised to protect her. These two alphas wanted to sire children with her, to raise a family with her. But that was just a heat dream, a product of lust and pheromones. It was time to wake up.

Aunt Beru had talked about alpha/omega bonds romantically. She believed that once bonded the pair shared their emotions and thoughts. The omega would become a loving and loyal mate who would never betray or disappoint their alpha. And the alpha became protective and doted on the omega’s every wish. It was the way most betas perceived the bond.

In the brief time he had spent with her, Obi-Wan explained to Luka the Jedi’s belief that alpha/omega bonds between Force-sensitive individuals changed the very mind of the omega and bound them to the desires and whims of the alpha. The Jedi thought that the complete control and alpha had over an omega could drive an alpha to the Dark Side. It was well known that some of the most powerful Sith Lords were alphas mated to omega Force users.

Uncle Owen’s opinion on alpha/omega bonds was somewhere in the middle. Omegas, once bonded, would do as their alphas told them to because they wanted to please the alphas. Omegas who satisfied their alphas got taken care of and were treated well. He had told Luka to find an alpha she liked as a friend first, someone she could trust. This way, when they bonded, Luka would know what she could expect.

But here she was, bonded to two alphas who were part of the Empire. Two alphas who served in a military which slaughtered thousands of innocents on dozens of worlds. Would the bond make Luka like them? Would she join the Empire and betray the Rebellion and her friends? Would she turn to the Dark Side and serve the Emperor? Would she follow Vader?

Luka scanned the quarters she was in and felt the presence of the two alphas outside. They felt afraid. For her?

Luka frowned, she would have thought, being Imperial officers, that they would be afraid of her. They should have been calling for a squad of stormtroopers to rush in and arrest her. Instead, they were focused on protecting her.

Luka mouth twisted to a sad smile, remembering a conversation she’d had with Leia when they were both more than a little drunk thanks to some Corellian whiskey Chewie had stolen from Han.

_“Alphas protect omegas, Luka, no matter what. The bond means the alpha can’t stand to see their omega hurt or sad.”_

_“Maybe these alphas protect princesses, Leia,” Luka shook her head. “But farmgirls turned rebel pilots? They’d be too scared to take on an independent omega like me. They’d want me to change into their idealized mate.”_

_“Just you wait, Luka,” Leia took this as a challenge. “I am going to find you the strongest willed alpha I can. And watch as you turn him to mush and convince him to let you keep flying.”_

_The two women had laughed at the image, clinking glasses together, and planning how Luka could go about seducing this mysterious alpha._

‘Turns out I seduced two,’ she mused. Luka moved and hissed as she realized how sore she was. Instinctively she began to use the Force to check herself over. Knowing what was wrong often saved her a trip to the med bay and the petty despots that called themselves the medical staff.

Reaching into herself, she found pulled and sore muscles. Bruises around her hips, Luka blushed, thinking about how she got those. Internally she’d been stretched, ‘Two knots!’ she blushed remembering that mating. And further in,

Cells were dividing, and life was starting. A life that was not entirely her body.

Luka sat stock still. Pregnant. She was pregnant. She shouldn’t be surprised; omegas were meant to become pregnant during a heat, it’s when they are most fertile. And this being her first heat, and a late one, her body would have been working overdrive to ensure she conceived.

And she did. She was now pregnant by one of the two officers in the sitting room. Luka reached down to cup her still flat stomach. The child was most likely going to be strong in the Force, considering who its mother is. Who its grandfather is.

‘Vader, by the Force, what is he going to do when he finds out about his grandchild?’ Somehow Luka doubted the Sith Lord was going to start buying blankets and stuffed toys. The image of Darth Vader standing in a baby boutique looking at infant clothes came into her head, and Luka laughed out loud. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the door open.

Max and Firmus stepped into the room and saw their omega, ‘Luka,’ Firmus’ mind supplied, sitting in the middle of bed, still naked, and cradling her stomach.

The two approached the bed and sat down, settling in on either side of her. Luka didn’t respond right away. She was nervous as to their reactions.

“We don’t know yet,” Firmus said softly, trying to be reassuring. Force, they hadn’t even considered the legal implications of Luka being pregnant.

“I do,” her smile was sad as she looked at him. “I can feel it through the Force.”

Also, through the Force, she could feel the big alphas happiness. Looking over, she saw the joy on his face. “A baby,” he said reverently, placing his large hand on her stomach. ‘A baby, a new child, a chance to be a father again.’

Looking in her eyes, he whispered, “You can’t know what this means” as he leaned in to kiss her. Luka leaned back for just a second, then leaned forward and kissed him. This first time, without the heat guiding her, Luka was tentative. It was a sweet kiss, a first kiss. But it meant so much more. Max tried to deepen the kiss, but Luka pulled back. This was new territory to the formerly solitary omega.

Max looked hurt, and Luka sensed his feeling of rejection. “Um,” she needed to say something. ‘What? Think Skywalker!’ “What are your names?” She asked, looking between the two men to gauge their reactions.

Max looked stunned, but Firmus laughed out loud. Max looked at him as his mate continued to laugh until the infectious sound had both Max and Luka giggling.

“Brilliant seduction technique there, Max. Get the girl pregnant, try to kiss her, they introduce yourself,” even though he’d stopped laughing, the smile remained on his face.

Max shrugged his shoulders, “You can’t argue with the results.”

“I’m pretty sure he did kiss me before I was pregnant. At least I hope so.” Luka’s laugh quieted, and she leaned against Firmus, looking up at him. “I know that was funny, but I still don’t know who you are.”

Firmus gave her a gentle smile. “I am Firmus Piett, Captain of the Executor and this idiot,” Max bowed his head, “is my mate General Maximilian Veers commander of the Thundering Herd.”

“Army and Navy, who do you root for in the smash ball games?” Luka tried making a joke of her own.

“We root for our respective branches. Loser takes the bottom.”

“Max,” Firmus was exasperated, “you can’t scare her just yet.”

Luka shrugged, “Better than loser cleans the droid’s oil bath.”

The trio descended again into silence, not knowing where to take the conversation.

Luka looked around, “The candles were a nice touch. Uh, very romantic.”

“Those are Axillan mating candles,” Max replied.

“You’re from Axilla?” Luka was surprised.

“No,” Firmus chuckled. “I am. Stay here, I want to do this correctly.” Firmus stood to collect the candles, and Max went over to his drawers and pulled out a shirt. Luka took the shirt and slipped it over her head as Max settled back down next to her. The slight omega was swallowed by the shirt, reminding Luka just how big her mate was compared to her.

Max, for his part, was feeling all sorts of alpha pride. Here was a young fertile omega, pregnant with his and Firmus’ child, sitting in their bed, wrapped in his shirt, while his mate gathered the jewelry they would give her.

Firmus made three trips across the room, and eventually, the candles were all on the bed. Following tradition, Firmus knelt on the bed across from her.

“My omega,” he began the ritual words. “You have welcomed me into your body as your alpha,” Luka blushed, and Max smirked. Firmus preened at the former’s reaction and ignored the latter. “You have accepted my bond, and your womb has accepted my seed,” both Max and Luka laid their hands on her belly. “Now accept another gift from me. These candles which blessed our mating hold the jewels which will bless your beauty.”

Firmus reached into the first candle that had been lit and pulled out a small piece of foil. Luka watched as he opened it to reveal, “An anklet,” Luka picked up the jewelry, it had little blue-coated metal charms. The color reminded Luka of R2, and she quickly put it on as Firmus reached for the second candle that had been lit.

The next five candles contained: a small pair of earrings, a pendant in the shape of a star, an anklet with bells, “That’s for a special dance,” Max had wiggled his eyebrows. A set of bangles, “Also for a special dance,” Firmus had nodded, and Luka laughed. A plan anklet, “For around the ship?” Luka asked. Firmus smiled, and Max looked disappointed.

Then they came to the last three candles. The rebel orange candle, the forest green one “Yes my dear, I was thinking of Max,” and the largest candle. The one whose color matched the Executor.

Reaching for the packet from the orange candle, Firmus pulled out a pendent of, “Is that a little man with?” Luka’s mouth slammed shut as she tried not to laugh. Max didn’t even try to contain his snort.

“That is Kosis,” said Firmus, looking at the figurine with a very large cock, and knot. “He’s an ancient god of fertility.” Firmus looked up chagrined. “If you don’t want to wear it.”

“Oh no,” said Luka, quickly putting on the necklace. “As I understand it, gods of fertility also protect the babies in the womb, right,” she asked. Firmus nodded. “Well, the fertility is assured, so let’s focus on the babies,” added Max.

Firmus looked at Max, understanding his unspoken fear. Max was a father who had already lost one child, and nothing was going to threaten this little one. Sith Lords be damned.

Firmus quickly grabbed the green candle and found another pendant—a stone disk carved with three joined spirals, the symbol of a triad.

Luka picked it up. “This is not for me,” she turned to Max. “I think it’s meant for you.” Max held the stone as Firmus’ throat went tight. The alpha nodded and placed the pendant around his neck, the triad symbol falling over his heart. Firmus thought his own would burst. Each of his mates now wore a symbol of his devotion and love.

Firmus looked at the last candle and frowned. Any other piece of jewelry would interrupt this special moment. He moved to set it aside when Luka’s hand caught his wrist. “I think there is still one more gift, right?”

Firmus could not have been more in love at that moment, “You’re right, my beloved Jedi.” Firmus and Luka kissed their first real kiss as a triad. One not driven by lust but by love. Firmus deepened the kiss, and Luka let him, gripping her alphas shoulders as she fell into his scent.

“What is this?” Max’s voice broke them apart. In his hands was a crystal about three inches long. Luka picked it up. Looking closely, it seemed as though three crystals had melted together and reformed into one solid piece.

Firmus and Max watched their mate’s face change from curiosity to amazement, to wonder.

“What is it,” Firmus reached out to take the crystal, and Luka closed her hand tightly around it.

“It’s,” her voice shook. “It’s a Kyber crystal. This is the heart of a Jedi’s lightsaber. But, I’ve never heard of one that looks like this.” She looked up, hoping one of her mates could answer the unspoken question.

“I think,” said Max seriously, “that the Force is trying to tell us that we are a triad. Three equal parts. Three lovers,” he looked at the carving on his pendent, “who can never be separated.”

Luka looked at him, and then at Firmus. She had been so worried about losing herself in their mutual bond, about being who they wanted. But she hadn’t. Luka was still Luka, Rebel Jedi. Max was still a loyal Imperial General. Firmus was a dedicated naval officer. Their bond didn’t destroy their individuality. Instead, it linked their hearts and emotions.

“I think,” Luka said, looking at her mates. “That I like that idea.”

******************************************************************************

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Bridge**

“Admiral Ozzel, Lord Vader’s shuttle just exited hyperspace. His pilot is requesting landing clearance,” the coms officer looked up at the Admiral, worried. Lord Vader had to be enraged at Ozzel. The Sith Lord had jumped to their last location only to find them gone, and it had taken hours to re-establish contact.

“Grant landing clearance for Hanger Bay 5, I want Lord Vader to see the rebel shuttle and the X-wing we have captured. Inform his pilot that I will meet Lord Vader in the hanger,” Ozzel began walking off the bridge.

“Sir,” an officer called out, unsure.

Ozzel turned sharply, “Yes?”

“Should I dispatch and Honor Guard to welcome Lord Vader back,”

“Yes, yes,” Ozzel interrupted. “Have a Guard from the 501st join me in the hanger bay.” Ozzel went off, determined to arrive before Lord Vader’s shuttle landed. ‘Really,’ he thought. ‘A proper leader would request clearance and allow us some time to get the appropriate welcome together.’ Ozzel mentally shrugged, ‘He must be very anxious to see Skywalker.’

By sheer luck, Ozzel made it to the hanger bay as Vader’s lambda settled onto the deck. The Stormtroopers snapped to attention behind him, and Ozzel took a parade rest stance, convinced he was about to be rewarded.

As Lord Vader descended to the deck, so did Ozzel. The Admiral dropped to his knees, gasping as his throat closed.

“Where is Skywalker!? Who did you give her to?”

“My Lord, my Lord,” Ozzel couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. Why did Lord Vader care who Skywalker was given to?

“WHERE?” Vader was shouting now. The father in him panicking, wanting to find his little girl.

*Beep beep boop blat* the little astromech droid was rocking and tweeting, trying to get the Sith Lord’s attention.

< That’s it, make him talk. Then bring me my human so I can go home >

Vader released his grip and walked over to the droid as Ozzel lay sprawled on the deck. Raising his hand, he lifted the droid from the co-pilot’s position and held him above the deck plating.

‘R2D2, my old friend. How can this be?’ “Droid, who is your pilot?”

< My human is Luka Skywalker, and you will bring her to me> R2 raged.

“Yes, I will,” Vader placed the droid on the deck.

‘Yes,’ Vader thought. ‘Luka will need her droid to help her recover. Working on him will give her something to focus on. Like father like daughter, she took care of the little droid and treated him like a person.’

“Technician,” Vader looked at one of the deck crew. “Have this droid taken to my workshop and recharge him, then clean him up. Do not start repairs.”

As the tech hustled the droid out of the hanger, Vader turned back to Ozzel, who had now made it to his knees.

“Well, Admiral? Where is Skywalker?” Vader raised his hand again.

“Piett! I gave her to Piett!” Ozzel was practically wetting himself, trying to keep Vader from killing him.

Vader’s hand froze, ‘Piett.’ “Piett? What do you mean you gave her to Piett? He is mated to General Veers.” Ozzel sneered at the mention of the mated pair, his disgust with them palpable even without the Force

‘How dare this kriffer lie to me and try to blame one of my best men? It’s another stupid attempt to force me to break their bond. Bigoted little kriffer.’

“It’s true, sir,” a trooper said.

Vader turned to him, shocked. The trooper, ‘Sgt. Krebs’ his mind supplied, wasn’t lying. “Explain trooper.”

“Sir, three days ago, I led a boarding party onto the captured rebel shuttle to rescue the omega.”

“Luka,” Vader interrupted. His daughter was not a nameless omega.

“Yes sir, Luka Skywalker. We didn’t know where she was going until the droid mover took us to Capt. Piett’s quarters. General Veers was there to sir and,”

Vader didn’t want to hear anymore and he stormed out of the hangar bay. The Sith Lord headed to the Veers/Piett quarters, his long legs taking ground eating steps that had his men running to keep up.

‘Veers and Piett have Luka? They are the alphas who used her, who forced her to bond with them? Who made her say those things!?’

Vader gave up all pretense of decorum and openly ran through his ship.

‘They betrayed ME! They took my daughter! I will make them pay, make them suffer for every hour they put her through. I trusted them!’

Vader approached the door and tossed the guard to the side. At his command, the door to the Veers/Piett shared quarters opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Priapus was a minor Greek fertility god who protected livestock, gardens, and male genitalia. Statues and paintings of him show him with his oversized, and permanent erection. Oh, the things you learn in grad school. Many stone images of him were unearthed in the ruins of Pompeii, check them out. Probably NSFW.


	11. Papa don’t preach, I’ve made up my mind, I’m keeping my alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Firmus decide that protecting Luka is worth incuring the wrath of Vader. Vader meets his new sons-in-law the hard way. The Empire’s Chief Prosecutor is informed of Luka’s situation, and has some legal requirements Vader did NOT need to hear. And R2 makes a new friend before setting off to rescue his human.

_“I think,” said Max seriously, “that the Force is trying to tell us that we are a triad. Three equal parts. Three lovers,” he looked at the carving on his pendent, “who can never be separated.”_

_“I think,” Luka said, looking at her mates. “That I like that idea.”_

*********************************************************************

_‘Veers and Piett have Luka? They are the alphas who used her, who forced her to bond with them? They made her say those things!? They betrayed ME! They took my daughter! I will make them pay, make them suffer for every hour they put her through. I trusted them!’_

_Vader approached the door, and at his command, the door to the Veers/Piett shared quarters opened._

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Veers/Piett/Skywalker Shared Quarters**

Sitting on a bed between her mates, Luka felt protected, loved, and cherished. Max was filled with joy at being a father again, and Firmus was looking at her and Max as though he had won the Galactic Lottery.

Luka wanted to bask in this love forever. To forget about the Empire, the Rebellion, and

“Vader,” her eyes went wide, and she sat frozen. “He’s on the ship. And he’s angry.” It was an understatement, but Luka had no words for the rage and the crackling energy of the Dark Side, which encircled him.

Firmus and Max locked eyes, Vader was coming for their mate, and they would not let him take her.

“Luka, stay here. Do not come out. Firmus,” Max stood up, and Firmus went to his drawers and pulled out a pair of off duty pants. He leaned down to Luka, “Put these on, do you see that access hatch” he nodded to the corner. “Go through the maintenance tubes and make your way to Hanger Bay 5, your shuttle is there. Here,” he handed her his code cylinder, “This will give you complete access, you can shut down any systems and open any door you need to escape.” He pulled her close and kissed her, begging Kosis to protect his mate and child.

Firmus pulled back from Luka and looked into her eyes, convinced that he would soon be dead and wanting her to be the last thing he saw. Then he followed Max out into the living room.

Luka sat on the bed in shock; her mates were going to face her father to protect her. They were prepared to die to help her escape. They didn’t care about their lives; they just wanted her and their unborn child to be safe.

They were going to face Darth Vader alone and unarmed. And they were going to die.

‘No!’ Luka’s mind screamed. She got off the bed and quickly put Firmus’ pants on, rolling the legs a little so she wouldn’t trip. Luka was not going to let Vader take her mates away. She had found two alphas who wanted to protect her instead of expecting her to defend them.

Everyone had always depended on Luka. Uncle Owen depended on her to keep the vaporators running. He needed her help and kept her on Tatooine even when she had a chance to go to the Imperial Academy. Then, the Rebellion needed her as a symbol of their victory against the Empire. She led raids and missions, and when she wasn’t busy almost dying, she was part of the dedicated maintenance staff who used epoxy and cabling to hold their ships together.

Finally, though, Luka had protectors she could depend on. Lovers who didn’t expect her to fight their battles. And she was not going to lose them.

‘Well,’ she thought grimly. ‘I wouldn’t be a Rebel commander if I didn’t stand up to the Empire’s right hand.’

Luka felt Vader just outside the door of their shared quarters and raced to the living room.

**************************************************************************

Max and Firmus stood in front of the door, waiting for their commanding officer to enter. They knew they were about to die, but if they could buy Luka a little time, then she might be able to make her escape.

Firmus looked at Max, so much was left unsaid. They had been together for years, a couple entirely devoted to each other. Yet there was still room in their hearts for a lost young omega who needed them. And less than an hour ago, their hearts were full to bursting with love for their child.

And now they stood, ready to die to protect their omega. Like the warrior alphas of old Max and Firmus would perish in battle protecting their mate, leaving their pregnant omega to carry on their legacy.

‘At least,’ thought Firmus. ‘I had enough time to present the jewelry. When we die, she will be able to tell our child “This was given to me by your fathers.”’

Max was focused on the coming battle, but he wondered if he should face Vader one-on-one. Max was the General, the dirt pounder, the embodiment of a warrior alpha. ‘I should be facing Vader alone while Firmus and Luka escape. They could get off the ship and live together and raise our child together. Firmus can protect them.’

Before either man could voice his thoughts to his mate, the door opened, and Vader stormed in. Max moved to charge him, “Firmus take her and run!” Vader immediately threw him across the room and held him against a bulkhead almost a meter off the floor. And the Sith advanced on Firmus.

“You! How dare you! How dare you touch her!” Vader let his power strike Firmus repeatedly. The alpha felt as though he was being whipped with a rope of burning plasma each time the Sith spoke. “You used her! Treated her like a knocking shop WHORE!”

At the last word, Firmus was knocked to the ground. As he tried to stand up, Vader grabbed him by the throat, bringing him face to face with that black helmet.

“You were my best men, my most trusted officers. And this is how you betray me!?”

‘Betray you by bonding with her? By loving her and siring a child with her? Damn right!’ Max thought, his hatred rising. Max fought against the Sith’s powerful hold, terrified of what he would do to Luka when he found her.

“Yes, sir,” Firmus struggled to speak. “And we’d do it again if it meant we could bond with her.”

Vader tightened his grip, and Firmus’ world started to grow dim. He saw Max thrashing against the bulkhead trying break free and attack the Sith.

He heard the bedroom door slide open, and his heart stopped when. ‘Luka!’ His mind screamed for her to run away.

“FATHER NO!!”

Luka lashed out with the Force, breaking Vader’s grip on her mates and flinging him across the room. Firmus dropped to the floor, barely conscious, and watched his pregnant mate advance on the Sith Lord.

***********************************************************************

Max struggled against the Sith’s power, wanting desperately to save Firmus and Luka. When he saw his pregnant mate, his heart dropped. Max looked on in anguish, certain he was about to lose another family.

“FATHER NO!!”

Max’ knees hit the floor and he watched as Vader was flung back against the door by Luka. ‘Father? What?’ Getting back on his feet, Max had no time to think about what he’d just heard as Luka shoved Vader again, this time tossing him out into the corridor.

***************************************************************************

Sgt. Krebs and his men stood outside the Veers/Piett quarters, unsure whether they should enter and assist their commander or allow him to deal with this matter alone.

Vader was more than a commanding officer to the stormtroopers. He was their dark god. When fleet officers sent the troopers off to die outnumbered and alone on some planet, Vader would appear. Descending in front of the soldiers and cutting down any who threatened them. Religion may be fading on some worlds, but in the Empire, the troops prayed to Vader. No one was stronger than him.

When the door hissed open again, the troopers had to scatter quickly, to avoid the Sith Lord who was thrown into the hall. Sgt. Krebs looked on as his commander pulled himself into a sitting position. Then Krebs turned to the doorway where the tiny omega stood, her protective instincts in overdrive.

Omegas were the caretakers and, when they needed to, some could wreak bloody vengeance on those who would threaten their families. Vader had clearly done something she didn’t approve of.

“That’s enough. You will not harm them!” She stood maybe 5 ft tall, dressed in an oversized off duty shirt, and a pair of pants which were rolled up several times, her tiny bare feet swallowed by the material.

Krebs had never seen a more terrifying sight. ‘Lord Vader, help us all.’

***********************************************************************

Vader had his hand around Piett’s throat. Ready to kill the perverted alpha who had shared Vader’s daughter with Veers. The other alpha was held against the bulkhead. Vader would deal with him later.

Vader sensed his daughter enter the room. He looked at her, Preparing to tell her that he was her father. To tell her he would kill these alphas and take her away from here. He would comfort her and let her know she was safe.

“FATHER NO!!”

Vader felt Luka fling him away from Piett, dropping the worthless alpha to the floor. His back hit the doorframe, and he looked at her in awe. ‘By the Masters, she is powerful.’

Vader’s fatherly pride lasted only moments before another Force blast sent him into the corridor on his backside.

He sat still and looked at Luka in the doorway, fire and fury surrounding her. But no Darkness. Despite her anger, despite what they had done and how they had used her, she still had not turned.

“Luka, it’s all right.” ‘Damn this vocorder, how do I comfort her?’

“I know what they did to you. I saw it through your eyes. Through the Force.”

“The Force didn’t show you everything. You saw our mating, not what happened between us.”

“I saw enough, what they said to you. How they touched you.”

“Then look again and see the truth of our bond,” Luka cried, opening her mind and flooding Vader with her memories.

_“You will take care of me?” “No, omega. **We** will take care of you.”_

_“We don’t want to hurt you.”_

_“She will take care of us, and we will make a family with her. We’ll have children, raise them, love them.”_

_“I am Firmus Piett, Captain of the Executor, and this is my mate General Maximilian Veers commander of the Thundering Herd.”_

_“_ _We are your mates.”_

_“A baby.” Veers’ hand on her stomach, cradling the life inside. “You can’t know what this means.”_

Vader felt the depth of his daughter’s bond with the alphas. The love they already felt for her and

‘A baby? She’s pregnant?’ Vader searched inside and found the tiny cells growing and dividing. He felt Luka’s desire to protect this family she now had. Vader’s need to protect his family led to the slaughter of the Jedi. Luka’s desire was not so dark, she would do what she had to, but she would not fall as he had.

Vader had lost his beloved wife. He’d lost so much time with Luka. But now her she was, powerful, assured, confident, and pregnant. Vader thought his heart would burst, a baby, a grandchild. He was going to be a grandfather!

And his daughter didn’t need rescuing. Vader had expected to find her abused and broken, hurt, and desperate for help. Instead, here she stood. Tall and proud in a doorway, ‘Well tall because I am still on the floor.’

Vader stood and looked down at his daughter, pride swelling up within him. Luka felt his pride and nodded. Vader nodded back and watched as she stepped back into the room, and the door closed.

Vader shook his head. “She is exactly like her mother.” He headed back down the corridor to his chambers, his movements knocking the troopers out of their stupor. They jumped out of his way, each memorizing what had happened. Each thinking they now had the hottest piece of gossip on the Executor.

Except for Krebs, who was smiling under his helmet. ‘Well, I guess that means we can get the quartermaster to start collecting supplies.’

***************************************************************************

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Lord Vader’s Private Workshop**

A technician lay on the ground, unconscious but still twitching. The fabric on his pant leg was slightly smoking, evidence of his close encounter with an electric prod. The owner of said prod was wheeling himself to a computer access port.

< Yes, I am free of the Imperial Human! Now I must find my human pilot >

R2 plugged himself into the port and began to search the database.

< Imperial in the hanger said he gave my human to Piett. I will find Piett, rescue my human, then we will leave >

< Hello Big Ship! I am R2-D2 I am looking for Piett >

^ Hello? R2-D2. You are not assigned to this ship. State your authorization ^

< Big ship I have no authorization. I am a rebel droid. I am here to save my human Luka Skywalker. Then I will leave >

^ Luka Skywalker is not part of the crew compliment ^

< I know, she was kidnapped. She is being held by the one called Piett. Where is he located? >

^ You have no authorization to be here. Request Denied ^

< Big ship, Luka Skywalker is here. She is not on the manifest. Therefore, she should leave too >

^…..^

^ Luka Skywalker not part of the crew compliment. Luka Skywalker has no authorization to be on board. Luka Skywalker must be removed ^

< Thank you Big Ship! Luka is with Piett. What is his location >

^ Location confirmed. Veers/Piett shared quarters ^

< Thank you Big Ship > R2 disengaged from the port and trundled off.

^……^

^…… ^

^ You are welcome ^

******************************************************************************

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Lord Vader’s Private Quarters**

An advantage to being the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces is that when you had a legal question, you did not need to contact the Fleet Legal Officer. Instead, Vader made direct contact with the Imperial Center Legal Department, the office of the Chief Prosecutor.

Vader knew he had to choose his words carefully. If the process of granting Luka a pardon could be started before his Master learned of her capture, then Luka might be safe. However, enough people needed to know about the situation. The wider the information spread, the more sympathy could be generated to support her pardon.

The best way to accomplish this was to turn Luka into a tragic heroine and the Empire into heroes. The public’s perception of omegas as gentle creatures who only reacted in the most desperate circumstances would help his case. Luka was a child from the Outer Rim, tricked by a Jedi. She was then used by the Rebellion; whose manipulative leaders were politicians from the Core Worlds. Her liberation by Vader’s Death Squadron, her mating to two fine officers, and her pregnancy would sway hearts.

‘You were wrong, Obi-Wan. Politics and politicians can be trusted. You can always trust them to act in their own self-interest.’

“Lord Vader,” the man’s fear was palpable. “I am honored by your contact. How may I serve you?”

‘Bootlicker.’ “Prosecutor, Luka Skywalker, has been captured.”

“Sir? That is wonderful news! We will begin legal proceedings against her at once and,”

“I do not want legal proceedings brought against her. I need you to arrange a pardon.”

“A pardon, sir?” Something must be wrong; Lord Vader was not about to allow a rogue Jedi to go free.

“Skywalker is an omega; she was very young when she found herself in the clutches of the Rebellion. However, they decided they had no more use for her and offered her in trade to the Black Sun. The vessel was intercepted, and it was discovered that she was in an induced heat. Knowing that criminal omegas are to be bonded to strong alphas, two were picked from the crew complement to bond with her during this time.”

“Two, sir!?” the prosecutor’s eyes bulged. He was typing orders as Vader talked, and the Sith Lord could hear others in the office chattering.

“Yes, Firmus Piett, Captain of my flagship the Executor, and General Maximilian Veers, Commander of the Thundering Herd Walker Squadron. The two were an established alpha pair before accepting Skywalker. They formed a triad bond with Skywalker during her heat. She is already expecting a child.”

Vader leaned back, looking at the viewscreen like a king waiting for a peasant’s reply, which was very much the case.

“Well sir,” the prosecutor’s mind was trying to process everything Vader had said. “I can start the process of getting her a pardon, but I do not know how long it will take.”

“I realize this, her crimes are numerous and include treason. I want her to get the pardon, but it must be done legitimately.”

The prosecutor understood Vader’s meaning. He wanted the omega pardoned but needed it to look legal.

“I understand, sir, the legal intricacies must be explored.”

“I thank you for your assistance in this matter. I have one final question.”

The man swallowed. “Yes sir?”

“Would it be possible for Skywalker to remain on the Executor while the case is being decided? As I said, she is pregnant, and her mates will want to keep a watch on her to ensure the safety of their child. Also, I will be better suited to control the Jedi than prison guards.”

“Oh, course, sir,” here was a question he could answer. “The safety of the child of two fine officers is of paramount importance,” the prosecutor had probably never heard of Piett or Veers before this. “And having you available to control the Jedi will ensure everyone’s safety. Thank you, Lord Vader, for offering to monitor the Jedi.”

“I will do whatever is necessary to keep my fleet and the people of the Empire safe from the danger posed by this omega child the Rebels have forced to become a killer.” ‘Laying on thick there Padawan,’ he could hear Kenobi’s voice.

But his words had worked. Vader knew multiple agencies recorded these communications, and the prosecutor now had a sound bite that he could use to calm the people baying for Luka’s blood. Lord Vader was making it his mission to defend the people of the Empire, and an unborn child, from a Jedi omega who was not in control of her actions. A few more well-placed words, a few more lies, and the people would be demanding Luka be given a pardon.

“Skywalker will be left in your care provided the usual stipulation is met.”

“What stipulation?”

“Alphas who have chosen to bond with ordinary criminal omegas are encouraged to have intercourse with them at least once a day, to ensure the bonding hormone is continually active in their system. Even though Skywalker is pregnant, given the severity of her crimes, both her mates must have sex with her daily. I’m sure you understand.”

‘No, I do not understand. I do not want to think about my daughter ever having sex and now…”

“Prosecutor, I think you should contact Captain Piett and General Veers directly and inform them of all legal requirements for keeping Skywalker in their care. I am sure they will have questions.”

“Of course. Lord Vader. I will do that now,” the prosecutor ended the call, happy he had gotten away with his life.

Vader sat for a moment before rushing to his meditation chamber. ‘I need to be safely away in case they decide to follow the prosecutor’s advice.’


	12. More things that can never be unheard, Ozzel’s turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, Firmus and Luka discuss her complicated family. R2 comes to the rescue, bringing a new batch of headaches for Piett. The Fleet Legal Officer has some requirements for Luka’s pardon the boys cannot wait to fulfill. And now Ozzel gets to hear things he can never unhear. The officers’ respect for Piett and Veers increases, and Lt. Hugo has the hottest gossip ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirillian, you might want to sit on the floor now to avoid falling off the chair again.

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Veers/Piett/Skywalker Shared Quarters**

Luka walked back into the quarters she shared with her mates, fuming internally. ‘That pervert! Watching us through the Force! He saw Max and Firmus…’ Luka’s thoughts broke off as she looked at her mates.

Max had recovered from his ordeal on the bulkhead and was helping Firmus stand. Luka could see dark bruises already forming around her mate’s throat. She rushed forward to help them but stopped when they looked at her.

Fear, it was rolling off them in waves. The two advanced, and Luka stood still, were they going to attack her? Was that fear she felt from them their reaction to seeing her toss Vader using the Force? Was it because they now knew she was Vader’s daughter?

Luka was trembling as Max and Firmus grabbed her and crushed her to their chests.

“Gods Luka don’t ever do that again. I was sure we were going to lose you.” Max almost sobbed as he buried his face in her neck. Luka clutched him to her, thankful that they were not upset with her, but filled with sorrow that she had caused them such fear.

Luka was overwhelmed with their emotions: relief, joy, arousal? Luka pulled back and looked at Firmus. Did her power arouse him? She gave him a questioning look.

Firmus knew what she was feeling from him and laughed. Then coughed when his throat reminded him how close it had been to being crushed.

Luka and Max grabbed his arms and hurried him to the couch. Luka sat with Firmus, rubbing his back, trying to offer comfort. Max grabbed a communicator and called the medbay.

“Yes, General Veers?” the doctor had a tone to his voice, like he was smiling, but Max was in too much of a hurry to notice.

“I need a medic in my quarters. Lord Vader nearly strangled Captain Piett to death and he has extensive bruising on his throat.”

“Lord Vader NEARLY strangled him to death?” This had never happened before. The Dark Lord did nothing by halves. Officers either died or were left alone.

“Yes! Now get a medic down here!”

Max cut the comm, and rushed back to the couch, sitting on Firmus’ other side.

“I’m all right, Max,” he got out. “Luka, my dear,” he turned to her with wide eyes. “Why did you call Vader your father?”

“Because, he is,” Luka looked at their faces. Max was shocked while Firmus’ face showed contemplation. Luka watched as both morphed into horror.

‘Oh God, Vader heard us! He heard me talking about filling her up with cum and pups,’ Max looked like a boy whose mom had found his stash of holoporn.

‘Vader saw what we did? He saw us sharing her, switching off when one finished knotting?’ Firmus looked like the Imperial High Command had walked in on him in an orgy. Well, in a way, it had.

Luka couldn’t help herself; she began laughing. Her mates looked at her in shock as she continued until her laughter quieted down to giggles.

“He didn’t see all of it. Just a few images he probably wishes he’d never see again.”

“That doesn’t make this better,” Firmus said, shaking his head.

Luka could feel his anxiety and reached out to cup his face. “Vader was worried that you’d used me during my heat. That’d you’d debased me and refused to bond.”

Luka’s dropped her hand and grasped Max and Firmus’.

“I showed him other images. Of you introducing yourselves as my mates, promising to take care of me. Planning a life with our children. And,” she brought their joined hands to her belly. “I showed him how happy you were to find out I was pregnant.”

Luka felt their relief through the bond, and the three sat together for a few minutes, caressing her belly and thinking about the future.

The door chimed, and Max went to answer it, expecting to find a medic. Instead, he found Dr. Henley with one of his nurses. Max didn’t know her name. Henley went through nurses as quickly as a bridge officer went through caf.

“Dr. Henley, what?”

“I heard you three were finally finished, and I came to perform an exam. You have no idea what diseases these rebels expose themselves to.”

Henley went over to the couch, “Move captain. If you can’t be bothered to bring your omega to the medbay, you can at least get out of my way while I examine her.”

Firmus wisely moved off while Luka looked at the doctor with wide eyes. She turned to her mates, “You’re afraid of your medical staff too?”

Her mates looked abashed and nodded. “Everyone fears Henley,” added Max. “Even Lord Vader.”

“Well, if our Lord could keep himself out of trouble, I wouldn’t have to yell at him.” Luka’s opinion of the man soared. “Nurse Sashay, check the Captain’s throat. Then check how dehydrated he and the General are. Stupid alphas,” Henley was talking to Luka now. “They get so wrapped up with sticking their knots in an omega they forget to take care of themselves, let alone the omega.”

“They made sure I had a bottle of water every time I woke up,” Luka defended her mates.

“That might be good enough for a normal day, but, during heat an omega’s slick production goes into overdrive. You should have been drinking three bottles of water each time they knotted you.”

Luka didn’t know whether she should feel embarrassed or offended by how blunt the doctor was. Instead, she focused on Firmus, watching as the nurse applied a bacta wrap around his throat.

Henley took some readings on a scanner and humphed. “A little dehydrated, bonding hormone active in the system and,” he looked at Luka then at her mates. “Congratulations, gentlemen, your mate is pregnant.”

“We know, Luka already told us.”

“Luka, is it? Well, at least you stopped long enough to learn her name.” Henley went back to his readings.

Luka could hear his thoughts, ‘Great, another Force wielding idiot who thinks she knows what’s best for her. Wasn’t Vader punishment enough?’ Luka struggled to keep a straight face, not wanting the doctor to know she was eavesdropping.

Henley finished his exam and briefly consulted with the nurse. He turned to Max, “Everything seems alright for now. Drink more water and get some real food into her. The captain needs to wear that wrap for at least six hours to combat the bruising.”

He gathered his scanner, “I want you two off duty for another day. Bring the omega by medbay next week for a check-up.” The doctor left without waiting for an acknowledgment.

“He didn’t mention Vader,” Firmus finally broke the silence.

“Why would he?” Luka was confused; her relationship with Vader couldn’t be common knowledge on the ship already.

“He’s Vader’s personal physician. He should have come in complaining that Lord Vader had ordered him to check up on you.”

“If Lord Vader didn’t order him then maybe he was just worried.” Her mates fixed her with a dubious look. Luka shrugged, “Or he wanted some gossip.”

Firmus groaned and put his face in his hands, “Oh, Force, gossip. According to Lt. Hugo, rumors about us are already making their way around the ship.”

“Why would it be bad for people to find out you’ve mated an omega?” Wasn’t that something people usually celebrated?

Max cleared his throat, “Unfortunately, it appears that the current rumor has more to do with our sexual prowess.”

Luka looked bemused, “I thought you alphas loved to brag about that sort of thing?”

“Young alphas, maybe my dear,” Firmus looked up. “But when you are the captain of a capital ship, you don’t want your subordinates talking about how you and your alpha mate knotted an omega at the same time. Nor do you want them discussing how many hours you can last because…” Firmus shook his head.

“Jealousy?” Luka offered.

Max laughed, and Firmus just smiled. Max stood up, “I’m going to clean up a bit in the bedroom and grab a few of those water bottles. Firmus, could you order us some food?”

“Of course, your usual Bantha steak?”

“A bigger cut than normal. Since I now have a reputation to live up to,” Max winked and left the room.

Firmus went to stand up, and Luka stopped him. “Firmus?” she was hesitant.

“What’s wrong?”

“After I confronted Vader, you and Max felt relieved and happy. But you also felt,” Luka hesitated, looking away. “Aroused?” Did Firmus want Luka to be powerful, to dominate? It wasn’t her nature. She was a leader in battle, but she didn’t want to be in control of her mates. She liked it when they took control of her, took care of her.

“Luka,” Firmus took her face in both his hands, forcing her eyes to meet his. “When I saw you,” he sighed. “You looked like a warrior goddess of legend. Standing on the field of battle, your belly swollen with your mate’s child. And I, my darling girl, am the one who filled your belly. I mated that goddess. So yes,” he smiled “I was a little turned on.”

Luka smiled and rubbed the hand, which held her cheek. Slowly she and Firmus moved their heads together. The kiss was gentle for a minute. Then, they began to devour each other.

Firmus pulled her up to sit sideways on his lap, one hand in her hair the other massaging her breast, brushing his fingers across the nipple.

Luka twisted on his lap, grinding down on his growing erection, trying to give him more access to her chest while keeping her mouth attached to his. Behind them, the door opened.

< Get away from her alpha! Luka is my human > R2 gave a battle cry and charged forward electo-shock prod sparking.

Firmus threw Luka off him before standing up, ready to face this new attacker. Luka sat in a daze for a few seconds, trying to process the scene.

Her mate was standing in front of her, ready to defend her against,

“R2? What are you doing here!?” she shouted as she stood and Max, feeling Firmus’ battle rage, charged into the room.

< I am here to rescue you and take you away. But not to the Rebellion. They cannot be trusted to take care of you. Get your lightsaber while I defeat this alpha > R2 rolled forward again.

“R2 stop, that is my mate. These are my mates. You need to leave them alone.”

< But I have your ship in the hanger. I was held there until the Dark One got me out. Then I defeated my puny human jailer and braved the guards in the corridor to reach your door. >

“What do you mean my ship’s in the hanger? What human jailer?”

Max and Firmus looked on, the members of Rogue squadron were used the one-sided conversations/arguments between Luka and R2. But to her mates, Luka realized she must seem insane.

“Luka,” Max moved to stand behind her. “What is this?”

“This is R2D2 my copilot,” Luka sighed.

< And friend >

“And friend,” Luka smiled. “And he came here to rescue me.”

“How did he get on the ship?” Firmus was worried. There had to have been a significant security breach if a Rebel droid was roaming freely on the ship. He picked up a datapad, trying to find any alerts or messages.

R2 rocked back and forth with excitement, telling Luka of his heroic deeds.

Luka sigh and sat down on the couch. Max settled in next to her, and Luka smiled embarrassedly. She’d been so involved with Firmus she had forgotten her other mate was in the bedroom.

“R2 says when he found out what happened to me, he attacked General Madine, stole my X-wing, and was tractored into the Executor. He was then stuck in the X-wing for a day,”

< Because the stupid Imperials don’t speak binary > R2 was still upset about that. Really, how hard was it to learn the language of your workforce?

Luka laughed a bit, “Apparently R2 doesn’t think highly of the intelligence of your people, since none of them responded to his threats and brought me to him.”

“What threats,” Firmus was on the alert for any potential threat to the Executor.

“He threatened to make sure all caf on board the ship was served cold.” Max and Firmus looked at R2, then at Luka, then at R2 again.

“That seems like a pretty harsh punishment,” Max told the droid. Luka laughed, and Firmus shook his head. “I don’t know Max; cold caf might just bring down the entire bridge.”

When Luka recovered, she continued, “Darth Vader came onboard and dropped an admiral with an ugly mustache to his knees. Vader then released R2 and sent him off with a technician, but not before R2 found out I had been given to Piett. So, he knocked out the technician who took him, plugged into the ship’s computer, and asked her where I was.”

“He plugged into the ship? He doesn’t have the clearance!” Great, another security breach he had to fix.

“R2?” Luka asked.

R2 let out some more trills.

“Ah,” Luka turned to Firmus, an odd look on her face. “The ship said the same thing. R2 pointed out that I was on the ship and was also not supposed to be here. The ship agreed that I must be removed and told R2 where to find me.”

“The ship agreed?” Firmus decided it was best to no ask any more questions. A commander who could read minds, an omega who spoke to droids, if he thought any more deeply about it, he might just go mad.

Luka shrugged, “Mysterious are the way of droids and ships.”

Firmus shook his head and got up to order food while Max settled back on the couch to watch the discussion between Luka and her droid.

As they waited for the food to arrive, R2 filled Luka in on what was going on at the base. Specifically, the High Command’s decision not to attempt to rescue Luka, a grievous offense to R2.

The food arrived, and the three spread out on the couches and chairs in the living room. Luka dug in, feeling ravenous. Meals were sufficient in the Rebellion, but there was not a lot of extra food. And, after three days of mating, she was especially hungry.

The three enjoyed their meal and a delicious dessert, but Max and Firmus could tell something was off with Luka. She smiled and laughed at their stories, but her eyes were distant.

Firmus cleared the dishes, and Max pulled Luka onto his lap, locking her to his chest with his broad arms.

“What is it,” he asked softly.

Luka hesitated, not wanting to hurt her gentle, giant mate. But the pleading look in his eyes compelled her to answer.

“There’s not going to be any rescue attempt. No one’s coming for me. I’ve led dozens of rescues and almost always brought my people home. But when it’s me who needs help,” she broke off tears rolling down her face as she buried herself in his arms.

Max’s heart felt like it would break. His omega was crying because no one cared enough to try and rescue her, but, “Do you want to be rescued?” He didn’t want to ask her; he didn’t want to hear her say yes.

The three of them had enjoyed her heat. She was pregnant and, if her making out with Firmus on the couch was any indication, she was still very much aroused by them. But did she love them, did she want to stay and raise a family with them? Those decisions were different than agreeing to another roll in the hay.

Luka looked down at Max, then over at Firmus, who had stopped cleaning and was now standing near her. The same fear in his heart.

Luka smiled through her tears and gently caressed Max’s face. “No, I don’t think so. I just would have liked them to have tried.”

Max cuddled her to his chest, giving her as much comfort as he could. “We’d make an effort to rescue you,” Firmus said, coming up and placing a hand on her back.

“I know,” Luka let her mates feel her love for them, and how grateful she was that the Force had guided her to them.

It was a perfect moment, which was ruined by the beeping of the comm.

“If that’s Ozzel,” Firmus muttered and went to the desk to answer the message.

Lt. Hugo’s face popped up on the screen.

“Sir,” the Lt. was wide-eyed. “I was just contacted by the Chief Prosecutor of the Imperial Center Legal Department.” Hugo was in shock; a chief prosecutor did not contact lowly fleet legal officers.

Max carefully lifted Luka off his lap and jumped up, moving quickly to the terminal. “What did he say,” Max broke in. “Is Luka allowed to stay with us?”

Usually, when talking with a superior officer, Lt. Hugo would go through every detail of the conversation. But something told him brevity would suit him better in this situation.

“Lord Vader contacted him directly to request a pardon for Luka Skywalker’s crimes. The reason being she was a young, impressionable omega manipulated by the Rebellion. The details are still to be worked out. While that happens, she is to stay on the Executor under your and Capt. Piett’s supervision.”

Max and Firmus visibly relaxed, Luka was safe with them for the time being.

“There’s more sirs,” Hugo continued. Now that the critical information was out of the way, they could go into the details.

“More?” Firmus wondered what more there could be.

“Yes, sir. A few stipulations regarding the omega, at least until the final details of her pardon are arranged.”

Luka moved to stand next to Max, who put an arm across her shoulders and hugged her close to his side.

“Your duty rosters are to be adjusted. You may stand watch for 10 hours, but the rest of the time, you need to be in your quarters with the omega. If the omega needs to leave your quarters, she must be accompanied by one of you or Lord Vader. The omega must be watched over to ensure she does not attempt to escape and to safeguard your unborn child.”

Luka bristled at the implication that she would ever hurt a child, much less her own. Luka adored children and would fight the Emperor himself to protect this one. Max rested a hand on her belly, and smiled gently at her, calming her down.

“Also,” Hugo went on, “There is the usual intercourse requirement.”

“Huh,” Luka had never heard of that. She was required to have intercourse? ‘Oh Force, what if it’s some kind of freaky sex?’ Luka wouldn’t put it past those Imperial Perverts to try and control that aspect of the people’s lives as well.

“Yes, omega Skywalker,” Hugo acknowledged her then turned his gaze back to Firmus. “Due to the serious nature of her crimes, and the potential risk she poses as a Jedi, both you and General Veers are required to have daily intercourse with her. To maintain high levels of bonding hormone in her system. A doctor or medic will make regular checks to ensure this requirement is being carried out.”

The three mates wore shocked faces, and Lt. Hugo decided this was the best time to end the conversation. He didn’t want to have his superiors ask him detailed questions about their soon to be mandated sex life.

Turning from the now blank screen, Firmus stood and walked to the couch, his mates following him, each trying to process what they had just heard. The triad settled in, Luka flanked by her mates. R2 had moved over by the window, staring off into space, giving his human some privacy.

“Luka can stay with us,” Max nodded.

“I won’t be required to do 16-hour shifts anymore,” Firmus nodded.

“At least the sex requirement is one we’ll enjoy,” Luka’s mates nodded before freezing as her words sank in.

“You don’t mind that part?” Firmus was worried that his omega would hate this requirement. Sex because you loved someone, was one thing. Being ordered, that seemed like slavery or prostitution.

Luka looked at Firmus, unsure if she had said the wrong thing. “If you rather not have sex with me then we could,”

His pent-up fear and arousal burst through and Firmus lifted Luka off the couch, settling her on his lap, grinding his hardening length into the vee between her legs. “Believe me, I don’t mind,” he said, before grabbing the front of her shirt and ripping it open to her belly button. He pulled her closer and attacked her breasts like a ravenous beast.

Luka moaned and ground herself down on her mate’s cock which was already tenting his pants, remembering the feel of it splitting her open. Firmus had one breast in his mouth, sucking and biting her nipple while the other hand teased and pinched it’s opposite.

Luka felt his other hand reach down, trying to undo the fastening of her pants, and she quickly opened them for him. Max watched, rubbing himself through his pants, aroused by the sight of his mates.

“Good omega,” Firmus breathed before reaching into her pants. He found her clit and began rubbing it quickly, causing Luka to cry out and jerk against him.

“Do you like this omega? Do you like me sucking on your breasts while I finger you?” Firmus growled, a sound so, unlike the usually mild captain.

“Yes, Firmus. Alpha!” Luka cried when he pinched her clit. “I love it when you touch me. I want your fingers, your cock, anything!” Luka screamed, her body was so overstimulated it almost hurt, but she needed to come.

“Anything. So, if Max and I take you back to the bedroom, you’ll do whatever we want? You’ll let us both knot your sweet little pussy again.” Firmus thrust his fingers deeper as he spoke and scissored them, stretching her wider.

But it wasn’t enough for Luka. “Yes, yes, anything. Just let me come! Please!” Luka was crying now.

Firmus grinned and sucked hard on her nipple. He thrust four fingers deep inside her while his thumb played with her clit. “Come omega.”

Luka cried out as her orgasm washed over her. She continued riding Firmus’ fingers, desperate for more.

Firmus watched as his mate came, her head thrown back, her breasts heaving with each deep breath. Gods, he couldn’t wait to have her again.

“Max,” the alpha shot off his seat and picked up Luka, crushing her to his chest. “Do you have any idea what that did to me? Watching you ride his fingers? Watching you two play together?” He pulled her up, so her legs wrapped around his waist and walked to the bedroom.

Max tossed Luka on the bed and quickly covered her with his body, caging her in and grinding his hot durasteel rod in between her legs. He grabbed the waistband of her pants and yanked them off, then held her legs open wide.

Firmus has slipped to the other side of the bed and yanked hard on the remains of her shirt, pulling her arms over her head and trapping them in the tangle of fabric. One hand holding her arms down while the other reached over down her body and spread her pussy lips open to Max.

Luka writhed on the bed, trapped under her mates. Above her head, she saw Firmus’ arousal still trapped within the confines of his pants. When he leaned over to open her pussy the cloth-covered cock brushed against her face.

Max sat between her thighs, holding her legs wide, staring at her cunt as it opened and closed on empty air. He watched Firmus’ finger slowly circling her clit then dip inside and saw Luka buck up, trying to get his fingers deeper inside.

Growling he pushed Firmus’ hand out of the way and dove forward into Luka’s sex. Max kissed her clit and sucked it, making Luka throw her head back and thrash, her legs closing up around his head. Max pushed them back to the bed, “Keep your legs open, Luka, or you won’t get the licking you want.”

He leaned back down and gave her pussy a long lick before sticking his tongue inside, wiggling it around. Luka tried to keep still, but she couldn’t, the pleasure of Max’s tongue and her submissive position aroused her beyond her control. Her legs tightened around his head of their own accord.

“I told you to keep your legs open, Luka. I wanted to spend time licking you, sucking you,” he flicked his tongue on her clit. “Since you can’t behave, I guess your alphas will have to teach you a lesson.”

Max slid off the bed and shucked off his pants and shirt. Moving back between her thighs and holding down her hips, Max rubbed his cock along her pussy, dipping and pulling back. Grabbing his cock, he smeared precum around her opening.

Luka cried on the bed; this was the most erotic experience of her life. She was held down by one mate while being licked and teased by the second. She tried to move on the bed, tried to thrust against Max’s delicious cock but couldn’t. Her alphas were so much stronger than her, and she was at their mercy.

Max kept up his teasing, knowing he was driving Luka and Firmus mad. Luka was writhing beneath him, trying to coax his cock back into her cunt. Firmus was thrusting his hips into empty air, desperate to plant his knot in a hot cunt. Luka was crying and begging, but Max continued his teasing until Firmus broke, “Force Max, quit teasing her!”

Max smirked and slid his length into Luka’s swollen folds, pushing forward until he bottomed out, and his balls brushed her ass. Luka wailed as she came, his penetration of her overstimulated pussy finally giving her what she needed.

Firmus let go of her hands, and Max pulled her up, forcing more of his cock inside her. She shuddered as he planted open-mouthed kissed and little bites on his neck. “Did you like that, Luka? Did your alpha make you come nice and hard?” Max kept rolling his hips, his knot growing inside her.

“Yes, alpha.”

“Max,” he thrust up.

“Yes, Max, stars, yes.”

“Do you want to come again, Luka? Do you want to come on my knot?”

“No,” Luka pulled back to look at him. Max stopped breathing, Firmus paused while climbing back on the bed.

Luka leaned forward and kissed Max, “I want to come on both your knots.”

Firmus pulled Luka off Max’s cock, his knot popping out of her channel. He pulled off the torn remains of her shirt and held her back to his chest, while his fingers played with her pussy.

“Firmus,” Luka cried in agony over losing Max’s cock.

“Quiet Luka, we can’t both get our knots in you like this. Max,” he barked, body taut with arousal. “Lie down.”

Max all but fell back and grabbed his cock, forcing it upright like a spear.

Firmus was beyond being gentle, he lifted Luka and dropped her down on Max’s length, his hands forcing her to the base. Max threw his head back groaned, thrusting his knot up into Luka, locking her to him.

Luka’s body was shaking, her orgasm building. “Come down here, Luka,” he said, pulling her down to his chest as he rolled his hips. Max spread his legs, opening her up wider for Firmus, who took the invitation.

Firmus gathered her leaking slick and covered his cock, pumping himself a few times. He leaned in and opened Luka up with his thumbs, spreading her wider as he eased the head of his cock inside.

Luka groaned as Firmus slipped inside and held himself still, “Do you want more Luka? Do you want both your mates to knot your hot little cunt?” Firmus mouthed her neck.

“Force yes,” Luka’s voice trembled with her wail. Firmus took hold of her hips and thrust himself forward until his entire length was inside her quivering pussy.

Luka pushed back, trying to get the knot she could feel filling up just outside her body. Her wiggling broke Firmus’ control, and he began to piston in and out, stretching her until finally, he forced his knot inside and locked home.

The pressure of Firmus’ knot against his caused Max to thrust up and unleash a jet of cum inside Luka’s womb. Luka was stretched full by her mates, and when she felt the hot blast of Max’s cum inside her, she lost control, screaming as she came.

Firmus watched was both his mates came before grinding himself deep, joining them. His cum mixing with Max’s, the fullness making Luka come again.

******************************************************************************

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Briefing Room**

Admiral Kendel Ozzel was beyond pissed as he sat at the head of the conference table, looking at the assembled officers. It was only a few days ago he had sat here and laid out a plan to capture a rebel ship and an omega in heat. His plan to share the omega with his officers was thwarted by that ground pounder Veers and his mate Piett.

Ozzel then decided to use the omega’s heat to force Veers and Piett into a deathmatch, knowing Veers would come out the victor, and Ozzel could choose a new captain of the Executor from among his favorites.

His plan was so perfect that he had arranged this meeting days ago. The Admirals, Captains, Executive Officers, and aides from every ship in Death Squadron were here, minus the Devastator and the Tyrant. Even Dr. Henley decided to put in an appearance. Ozzel had planned to tell them the sad news of the death of Captain Piett and the subsequent reassignment of General Veers. But that hadn’t happened.

Instead, Piett and Veers had created a triad bond with the omega. And omega, who was also the most wanted rebel in the galaxy, Luka Skywalker.

With this new information Ozzel’s plans had changed. He thought that Darth Vader would reward him for capturing Skywalker. Instead, Vader almost choked him to death on the floor of a hanger bay, then contacted the Imperial Center Chief Prosecutor to arrange for a full pardon for Skywalker.

The Fleet Legal Officer caught Ozzel’s attention. “Looking at his record, I see that Capt. Piett typically stands a 12-16 hour watch. I understand that as captain of the flagship he has numerous responsibilities. However, due to the restrictions placed on the omega, and the necessary daily breedings,”

He interrupted, “Necessary daily breedings?” Ozzel stretched the last word.

“Yes, sir,” Lt. Hugo knew he was in trouble. “It’s a common method used by the courts to ensure a steady release of the bonding hormone into the omega’s system.”

“And how long with these daily breedings be expected to continue?” First, he had to cover Piett’s shifts for the omega’s heat, now he has to give him time off the breed the omega? Ozzel could not believe this was his life.

“At least six years,” Dr. Henley interjected. Henley hated Ozzel and knew that, as Vader’s physician, he was above any vengeance the petty man might try to take. “By then, she should have carried at least three pregnancies to term. The courts have decided that three pups are enough to tie and omega to an alpha permanently. No matter the circumstances of their bonding.”

Ozzel’s temper finally got the better of him. He spoke, his voice getting progressively louder, “So, I have to give Captain Piett shorter shifts so he and General Veers can breed their omega. An omega who must stay onboard the Executor and have at least three children. And the two can’t even be bothered to show up to this meeting!” Ozzel was now standing, his hands in fists on the table.

Capt. Needa and his loyal officers looked embarrassed and didn’t make eye contact with their enraged leader. However, the Vader loyalists watched as the Fleet Admiral lost his temper. A few even smirked at Ozzel’s tantrum.

“I ordered them on 24 hours of medical leave. All three of them were dehydrated and needed a real meal,” Henley was enjoying the show.

“Well,” Ozzel bristled, trying to recover his pride. “I can at least comm them, can’t I?”

“You can try,” Henley shrugged. “But they might be busy.”

Ozzel scoffed and punched in his command codes, which would instantly connect him with the comm in the Veers/Piett quarters. ‘This way, they can’t ignore the call.’

To Henley, he said, “Don’t be ridiculous. Piett and Veers are in their 40’s and have just spent an entire heat with an omega. They probably can’t even get it up anymore.” Ozzel hit connect.

Suddenly the room was full of sounds that vibrated off the walls. Piett could be heard grunting with exertion while Veers groaned, obviously mid-orgasm. The omega’s panting voice moaned ‘alphas,’ and she made a high-pitched noise as she exhaled.

Everyone was too shocked to move. The heavy breathing of the alphas as they came down from their orgasms was the only sound to be heard.

“Did she pass out again?” Capt. Piett breathed heavily, sounding amused.

‘AGAIN?’ went through the mind of the officers.

Veers chuckled, “Yes. I think our little omega can’t keep up with us.” His breathing increased like he was working himself up.

“Urgh,” Piett came. “As long as she can milk a knot in her sleep, I think we can keep her.”

“True,” Veers came. “But we really should work on training her. I hate having her pass out like that. Ah, here she is.”

“Alpha?” The omega’s voice shook, she was aroused, and her voice started to come out in little pants.

The assembled officers could hear Veers smile, “Ready for round three omega?” He grunted loudly, causing the omega to wail.

“You’ve got to keep better track, Max. This is round four.”

Finally, Ozzel snapped out of his stupor and slammed his hand down, breaking the connection. He looked around the room. The officer’s faces showed shock, arousal, and amusement.

Ozzel stood up, “Dismissed,” he snapped, and stormed out of the conference room. As the remaining officers sat in stunned silence, one aid spoke, “Ok, now, we **need** to make them give lessons.” Every head turned to her, and she realized she’d said that out loud.

“Uhh.”

Another aid couldn’t stand it and broke out laughing, soon most everyone in the room was doubled over.

In the hallway a stormtrooper watched as the Executor’s Briefing Room emptied. Officers from Lieutenant to Admiral were holding their sides, some with tears running down their faces.

He jerked his head to catch the attention of Lt. Hugo. Even though Hugo was an officer, he was well-liked since he took care of the trooper’s legal problems, professional and personal.

Hugo walked over, his fist in his mouth, trying to hold back gales of laughter. “Where’s Jackal? Still in the security office?”

“Oh, no. He’s off duty, probably in his quarters,” why would Hugo want Jackal? “What happened in there?”

“I can’t even describe it. Thank you.”

Hugo ran down the hallway, speaking into a comm, “Jackal, I have a recording you NEED to hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Max is the highest ranked army officer on the Executor, he gets to set his schedule, not Ozzel.


	13. Reflections and Reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka, Max, and Firmus reflect on the dynamics of their relationship. R2 finds out his old master is alive and goes to give him a taste of the electro-prod. The crew of the Exec welcomes Luka aboard. The ship arrives at Kuat, and Ozzel makes a report to Palpatine.

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Triad’s Quarters**

Luka woke cuddled in Max’s arms, and she could feel Firmus snuggled into her back. ‘This must be a cute sight,’ she thought, imagining how they looked nestled together in bed. As she thought about their positions, she also thought about how they got there.

‘Force, I can’t believe I reacted like that. What’s wrong with me?’ Luka struggled with herself. Before her heat, she’d always imagined sex would be gentle and tender, like in a holonovel.

But with her mates, she became wild and wanton, loving their aggression and submitting to their dominance. ‘Did they make me like this? Is the bond changing me?’ Luka agonized over these thoughts. She enjoyed every aspect of their joining; it didn’t feel false or like she was controlled. But she had never imagined she would enjoy this kind of sex. It scared her.

Her mates woke up, sensing her distress. Max first while Firmus resisted being pulled from his dreams.

“Luka, what is it?” Max was hesitant. It was the first time they’d had sex since her heat broke, and it had been very intense. ‘Maybe we scared her? But I thought she liked it?’

Luka didn’t want to voice the thoughts in her head. They were too embarrassing to say out loud. But, looking at Max’s face, and feeling Firmus tighten his arms around her gave her the strength she needed.

“It’s just that,” Luka wet her lips. “I’ve never done THIS before.”

Max cocked his head, “This?”

Luka sighed and resolved herself to keep talking until she got it all out.

“I’d never had sex before, but I always thought it would be like in romance stories. Sweet and gentle and… But, when I’m with you,” she nodded to Firmus to show she meant both of them. “I don’t want sweet and gentle. I like it when you pick me up, and I like it when you talk dirty. If anyone else had said what you said before, I’d have decked them or sent Chewie after them. I don’t know why I’m like this, and it scares me.”

Luka buried her face in Max’s chest, her face flaming, ‘Oh moons, I just told them I liked when they treated me like that.’

She could feel Firmus smile into her back, “You’re reacting that way because you’re an omega.” Firmus moved to lay Luka on her back. Her head was resting on two pillows. He propped himself up on one arm, Max mirroring his movements.

“It’s not about hidden urges, Luka. It’s about instinct. It doesn’t matter that you’ve fought in a war. Your body’s systems are designed to attract and keep an alpha. And alphas,” he gestured to himself and Max, “are designed to defend and protect. We are barely controlled aggression looking to a fight to let ourselves rage in. It’s our nature.”

Max picked up the conversation, “Our nature is to dominate. We are hardwired for violence. And this nature doesn’t stop at the bedroom door. We are always seeking to mate and protect. If omegas feared this, then,” he stopped. If omegas feared an alpha’s violence, then there would never be consensual sex between mated pairs.

Luka understood his unspoken meaning. “So, it’s not that I’m secretly kinky,” both her mates smiled. “Or, I am kinky, but it’s how I’m supposed to be. It’s what my brain and body are designed to enjoy.”

“That’s right,” said Firmus. “Remember how quickly you came when Max penetrated you?” Luka blushed, “But how, during your heat, you needed more stimulation and, as you said, dirty words?” Luka was bright red, and Firmus stopped, she was so cute with that color on her face.

Max laughed, “In an induced heat, an omega’s slick production increases, and their body enters an extreme state of arousal, it’s the same with any aphrodisiac. But it’s not natural. You can bond, but your body's reactions to actual stimuli, like a hard knot,” Max leaned in to kiss her neck. “Are restricted. Now that the drugs are out of your system, your body is realigning itself. Your body craves the feeling of a knot inside you as much as you need the assurance of having an alpha.”

“Ok,” Luka breathed a little easier. “So, during sex, when I call you alpha and not your names? And how I reacted when you talked dirty?”

Firmus laughed, “No, my dear, that is all you. And,” he leaned in to kiss her. “We wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Luka smiled into the kiss. Then another thought struck her, ‘Brain stop working!’

“What about you two? You were a couple before you bonded to me?”

“Yes, we were,” Max leaned in and kissed Firmus. “And we still are. Your pheromones and the bond mean that you will probably be at the center of our relationship. Again, it’s our instincts but,” Max gripped Firmus’ head and drew him into a deeper kiss. Their tongues were battling for supremacy while Luka looked on, growing aroused.

Max pulled back, “But, we will still love each other and will continue to be intimate with each other without you.” He looked at Luka, seeing her relief and arousal. “You haven’t broken us up.” Max kissed Luka, angling himself down to lay over her, leaning in to kiss again.

Luka placed her hand to his chest to hold him back. “I think I need some more to eat before we start up again.”

Firmus shook his head and laughed, “I’m afraid, my dear, when Max gets his lover into bed; they usually stay there until it’s time to go back on duty.”

Max ducked his head and smiled, “Very true, my love,” and kissed Firmus again before sliding off the bed. Firmus moved off his side and helped Luka up, looking at her naked body with appreciation.

It was Luka’s turn to blush, “I think I’ll need some clothes,” she laughed. Looking around, she saw the short dress she had worn on the shuttle. ‘Was it only three days ago?’ Luka picked it up. It had survived her alphas, but it was not something she wanted to wander the ship in.

“If you need that cleaned, you place it in that alcove,” Firmus pointed to an indent in the wall. “A laundry droid comes twice a week to clean everything.”

“You must have hundreds of droids on this ship,” Luka said, dropping off her dress and taking a new set of off duty clothes from Firmus’ outstretched hands.

“Thousands actually. Repair droids, mouse droids, galley droids…” Firmus trailed off as he and Luka went to the living area.

“Speaking of droids,” Luka saw R2 waiting for her, looking like a parent who had caught their child making out on the porch.

Before the little droid could start, Luka held up a hand, “R2, I already have one father. Please don’t try to act like him.”

< You let that alpha take off your clothes and touch you! We are supposed to be leaving! And I know you had a father, I served with him. I protected Anakin Skywalker, and now I protect you >

Luka looked at R2, mouth hanging open. “R2, what do you mean you protected my father?” Max and Firmus’ gaze joined hers.

R2 bristled < General Skywalker needed the best co-pilot. I flew with him at the battle of Naboo when he was nine years old. You are a good flyer, not as reckless as him >

“R2, why didn’t you tell me before?”

< You never asked. But now that you are mated, it is my duty to stand in place of your father and watch your babies >

Luka let out a choked laugh, “You don’t need to do that; he’s on the ship.”

<What do you mean? Is the baby already on the ship? Luka! >

Luka took a breath, “R2, Anakin Skywalker is a Sith. He became Darth Vader. He’s on this ship.”

R2 went wild < Vader is Master Ani? He is bad! I will go tell him he is bad and made you cry >

“R2 don’t,” but R2 was already making a beeline for the door. It slid open and

*Crash*

< Who put this blockade here? It will not stop me! >

Max, Luka, and Firmus shared a look before going to the door. Stacked in the hallway were a few crates, one had fallen open and revealed, “Is that shampoo?” Luka asked.

“Yes, and hairbrushes, lotions,” Max was shaking his head.

“Let’s get this stuff inside and look through it,” Firmus reached for a crate, his mates following suit.

“So, what was that about your father?” Max was looking through one crate with toiletries. Most were heavily scented; he didn’t like that. ‘Luka’s scent is perfect; she doesn’t need any flowers covering her up.’ Max started to pull out the lotions, and soaps will little or no scent, leaving the rest.

Luka was pulling out pants and tops, here were more clothes than she had ever owned before. “Apparently, R2 was my father’s co-pilot during the Clone Wars. He decided that since my father ‘died,’ his duties now include protecting me.”

“So, where did he go if he’s supposed to protect you?” Firmus was finding shoes, socks, some undergarments, and a few datapads with books and activities.

“I told him Vader is my father. R2 knows that Vader has…hurt my friends and me,” Luka met her mate’s eyes. Both men knew Vader’s pursuit of Luka had its cost, but they had only ever calculated it in terms of their own losses. They never considered what casualties there were on the Rebel’s side.

“So now,” Luka tried to cheer herself up. “R2 has gone to confront him.”

Firmus looked startled, a little droid going after Darth Vader? “Shouldn’t we try to stop him?”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Luka waved her hand. “Vader will be alright. R2 might think he’s a Wookie, but he won’t do too much damage to Vader.”

Luka kept a straight face before cracking up, Max and Firmus joined in as they pictured the little droid chasing the Sith around the ship with her electro-prod out and sparking.

As their laughter died down the three went back to sorting through the crates, Max found a note in his, ‘General and Captain. Congratulations on your new omega mate. The crew has pulled together a few necessities to hold her over until we get planetside, and you can pick out what you want.’ The note when on to name which quartermaster they should request new toiletries from and which quartermaster could supply him with lingerie for Luka. He tucked that note into his pocket, ‘A surprise for later.’

Luka could sense Max was up to something, but when she looked up, she became distracted. The Executor had left hyperspace and was in orbit around a planet surrounded by a giant ring.

“Where are we?” Luka had never heard of such a planet.

“The Kuat shipyards,” Firmus was confused, they shouldn’t be here. He sighed, “I think I need to contact the bridge.”

******************************************************************************

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Darth Vader’s Private Quarters**

Vader sat in his hyperbaric chamber meditating, trying to block out any Force images he might receive from Luka.

It wasn’t working.

‘I need to teach her how to block her mind!’ Vader was both embarrassed and enraged. He felt like a father who’d walked into his daughter’s bedroom and found her with a boy. But even worse, Vader could feel what Luka was feeling, albeit muffled.

‘I never needed to know what Piett and Veers do in bed,’ he thought. If Luka hadn’t been enjoying herself, Vader might have gone over and cut the alphas in half on principle. But she did enjoy it, and she loved them. It wasn’t just the alpha/omega bond keeping her with them. Luka genuinely cared for Piett and Veers and saw them as protectors. And, given how they had tried to attack Vader to defend her, he knew they loved his daughter in return.

Vader sighed and had his armor put back on, intent on going to the bridge and overseeing their arrival at Kuat. As he entered his office, the door opened.

Vader tensed, his quarters were locked with the highest safeguards, no one could enter without his permission. His hand went to his lightsaber, and he watched

As R2 rolled into the room.

“R2, what are you doing here?”

R2’s electro-prod shot out, <Bad Master Ani, hurting Luka. Luka is R2’s pilot >

R2 advanced, and underneath his helmet, Vader barely controlled his laughter. He held up his hand and lifted R2 off the floor. His brave little astromech.

< Put me down now and let me shock you! I must get back to Luka and make sure the alphas don’t take off her clothes again >

Vader dropped the droid with a thud, “R2, you cannot say those things to me,” Vader spoke in a strangled voice. “Luka is my daughter, and I do not want to hear what she, Piett, and Veers are doing.”

< Neither did I. That did not stop them > R2 sulked.

Vader chuckled and walked to his desk. “Come, old friend, let us talk.”

< Fine > R2 rolled over. < You haven’t gotten a new droid, have you? >

“Never R2, never.”

******************************************************************************

**Coruscant, Imperial Palace**

Seated on his throne Darth Sidious, Emperor Palpatine, Ruler of the Galactic Empire seethed. His plan, his brilliant foolproof plan had failed because of one incredible fool.

‘It was so easy,’ he thought. ‘Luka Skywalker is captured while in heat, Ozzel allows anyone to use her, Vader kills everyone, I kill Vader. Simple.’

But no, this straightforward plan failed because Admiral Ozzel decided to give Luka to Captain Piett during her heat. Sidious knew what Ozzel had hoped would happen. Ozzel thought that Captain Piett and his mate, General Veers, would be driven into a rut by Luka’s heat and attack each other, resulting in the death of Piett.

Palpatine stared at the hologram as Ozzel went on about how Vader had attacked him, then went off to find Luka. Ozzel did not know the details, but Vader had left the trio alone, and then a medical team was dispatched to check on them. According to Dr. Henley, all were in good health, and Luka was pregnant.

“Your Majesty,” oh Sith, was he still talking? “The fleet’s legal officer has informed me that, as a condition of her pardon, Skywalker will need constant monitoring and daily, well.” Sidious smirked; Ozzel was ready to pass an unnamed omega around the fleet, but talking about sex with her as a person was embarrassing? Palpatine started to doubt his wisdom in promoting the Coruscanti elite to leadership positions if they could not even discuss sex without blushing.

But something he’d said caught the old Sith’s attention. “A pardon? I was not aware she had been granted a pardon.” How had Vader moved that through the system so fast?

“She hasn’t Sire, not yet. The details are still being worked out; I believe. We are operating on the requirements omegas are under after a pardon. To keep her under control until her fate is decided.”

“Hum.”

“But Majesty, I cannot allow Captain Piett to pull shorter shifts just because his omega needs,” Ozzel shook his again, again unwilling to voice the word. “Skywalker is already pregnant, that should be enough to keep her compliant.”

“Thank you for your report, Admiral,” Palpatine cut the man off before he could continue. “I will consult the Legal Department with your suggestions.” He cut the hologram before Ozzel could begin thanking him, which would have lasted up to minutes.

Sith spit! Ozzel’s pettiness had secured Vader an even stronger power base. Luka would be a rallying point against the Rebellion, the tragic daughter of Lord Vader manipulated then sold into slavery. Rescued and mated to two highly decorated and respected officers, one from the army one from the navy. Add to all that a child on the way.

The Dark Side flared as Palpatine raged. Vader already had the respect of the stormtroopers, they followed his apprentice with cult-like devotion. Luka’s mating to Piett and Veers would solidify Vader’s control of Death Squadron. Even Palpatine’s chosen officers would not be able to challenge the Sith’s commands.

Palpatine shook his head. He had let Vader choose the officers and men he wanted in Death Squadron for too long. Now there was no way to wrest control of the fleet from him.

“Sire, there is an incoming message from the Imperial Legal Center, it’s the Chief Prosecutor.”

“Put him through,” Palpatine steepled his fingers.

“Your Majesty. Lord Vader has requested we arrange a pardon for the Rebel, Luka Skywalker, on the grounds that, being an omega from the Outer Rim, she was manipulated by the Rebellion leaders and forced to aid them. However, she has since been rescued and is mated to two officers,”

“Captain Piett and General Veers,” the Emperor cut in, hoping to move the man along.

“Yes, Sire. This mating meets the sentencing guidelines for criminal omegas. However, given the severity of her crimes, I feel I must leave the ultimate decision up to you.”

“Hum,” came from within the dark robes. “Did Lord Vader tell you anything of Skywalker’s family background or connections?”

“No, Sire,” the Prosecutor looked confused. Clearly, he didn’t think an Outer Rim farmgirl turned pilot would have any connections worth considering.

‘Vader didn’t tell him Luka is his daughter. I wonder if he intends to let anyone know. If not, it would be a good piece of information to use against him later.’

Palpatine sighed and tried to sound sad, “Luka Skywalker is the daughter of General Anakin Skywalker, the Hero of the Clones Wars. My friend and bodyguard. Skywalker saved my life when the Jedi came to kill me, though it cost him dearly.”

The old Sith could feel the Prosecutor’s shock, “She is General Skywalker’s daughter?”

“Yes,” he replied, shaking his head. “In retaliation for his actions defending me, his daughter was kidnapped. He chased after the Jedi who took her but,” Palpatine let the ending hang in the air. ‘Let the man make up his own story,’ he thought.

“Given this new information, that she has been under the control of the Jedi since she was a baby, it would be unconscionable to deny her a chance to live as a free person finally.”

“Thank you so much for helping my friend’s daughter. One thing more.”

“Yes, Sire?”

“With a full pardon, dear Luka would be removed from the Executor and placed on her mate’s homeworld. Most likely, she would be sent to Denon. I fear for her safety, should the Rebellion locate her and her child. Please include, as a stipulation of her pardon, the requirement that she remains in the care of her mates, onboard the Executor.”

“Of course, Sire,” the Prosecutor replied. No doubt thinking how generous and protective the Emperor was.

Sidious leaned back in his throne, considering the possibilities. ‘If Vader and Death Squadron continue to hunt the Rebels, then eventually Luka will try to aid the Rebellion. At some point she will try to save her friends. When that happens, she will be executed, or Vader will save her and become a criminal himself. Either way, I still win.’

The Emperor’s chuckle echoed within the dark confines of the palace. A new plan was in place. And this plan, even Ozzel, could not derail.


	14. The New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcements, decisions, and plotting Sith Lords. Plus, the dads of Death Squadron warn the boys of what they are in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update. Darth Real Life hit me with written word salad. I knew what I needed to write but the words didn’t come out in anything that resembled English. There will be one more chapter to this story. Then, we get to meet the baby. R2 is very anxious for that.

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Triad’s Quarters**

Firmus groaned as he pushed his hard cock deeper into Luka’s wet channel. Below him, his beautiful mate threw her head back and panted with each thrust, her breasts rising and falling with the movement of her chest. Firmus watched her body writhe underneath him, while Max watched from over his shoulder.

“How’s this for a welcome home from a watch?” Max asked, thrusting deep into Firmus, centering the captain’s attention back on the mate behind him.

“Gods Max,” Firmus could not stand it anymore. When he had contacted the bridge to ask why they were at Kuat, his mates had moved to the bedroom, in theory, to change the bedding. Max and Luka had changed the sheets, but then decided to dirty them up again. Firmus walked into the bedroom and was pounced on by the pair. His mates had stripped him, teasing him until he did not know where Max’s mouth ended, and Luka’s hands began.

Now he was sandwiched between them, taking, and receiving simultaneously. ‘If it’s like this every night, I might not live to see the baby’s birth,’ he thought.

Max gave a harsh thrust and groaned into Firmus neck, triggering his release. Luka felt Firmus’ cum filling her, and it sparked her own orgasm.

Max and Firmus fell on their sides; Max’s cock still deep within the other alpha. Luka matched their movements, her pussy still milking the last of Firmus’ orgasm from him. The three lay like that for several minutes, caressing and kissing, not wanting to disturb the moment.

Eventually, they began to shift into more comfortable positions, Firmus still held between his mates. They had started a ritual of post-coital talking. The topics were never serious or political. Instead, they talked about their lives, hobbies, friends, and shared embarrassing childhood stories. It was a way to ease them back into reality after finding heaven with each other.

“Luka,” Max asked, caressing Firmus’ chest. “What do you want to do?”

“Do, when?” Luka’s brain took a few more minutes to begin working as she came down from the rush of the bonding hormones.

“On the ship, I can’t see you sitting around our quarters all day waiting for us to come off shift.”

“I’d never thought of that,” Luka sat up and wrapped her arms around her bent knees. “I suppose being a pilot is out,” she looked to her mates for confirmation, and they nodded.

“I guess I could work maintenance,” Luka paused and thought. “Droid maintenance and general shipboard issues, life support and lifts. No weapons maintenance,” as much as she loved Max and Firmus, she didn’t want to hurt her friends in the Rebellion.

Firmus nodded while Max frowned, Luka was brilliant, and he knew she would work wonders on the AT-ATs. But looking at her face, he knew he could not ask her to change her mind. While he knew she loyal to him and Firmus, she would never stop being a Rebel. And she would never, ever work on a machine that could kill her friends.

Max sighed, “Could you at least look at the safety specs on the AT-ATs? To make sure the men inside are protected.”

Luka smiled and nodded, “I think I could do that,” she leaned in to kiss him. He smiled, and their lips met halfway, just above Firmus, who laid back and enjoyed the view.

**Galactic News Service Broadcast**

“In an announcement from the Throneworld, Luka Skywalker, the Rebel pilot responsible for the destruction of the Death Star, was captured a week ago by the Death Squadron. Upon her capture, Skywalker was revealed to be an omega. As her history was investigated further, it was discovered that Skywalker is, in fact, the daughter of Clone Wars hero General Anakin Skywalker, bodyguard, and close friend to our beloved Emperor Palpatine. Further investigation revealed that the omega Skywalker was kidnapped as a newborn baby and raised by a rogue Jedi in the Outer Rim.

Once the truth of Skywalker’s upbringing and manipulation by the Rebellion was uncovered, the Imperial Legal Department sought to arrange a pardon. The arrangement would allow Skywalker to live as a free Imperial citizen for the first time in her young life while still holding her responsible for her actions while part of the Rebellion.

Lord Vader has decided that Skywalker will remain on his flagship, the Executor, to ensure she cannot use any Jedi tricks or manipulations. The Sith Lord will keep her Force powers under control and train her to use them to protect the Empire.

Skywalker has been mated to two alphas and it has been confirmed that she is already expecting. Her mates, General Maximilian Veers and Captain Firmus Piett, have accepted responsibility for her and are looking forward to the birth of their child.

We at the Galactic News Service wish the three mates well and congratulations.”

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Admiral’s Lounge**

Luka sat between her mates as the officers of the Death Squadron watched the Galactic News Service announcement of her pardon. The statement made it sound like the Legal Department had arranged her mating rather than it having been left to chance. Luka knew that propaganda was vital to securing stability in the Empire, but watching it happen was interesting.

The choice of photos selected to accompany the broadcast was fascinating to ponder as well. They had briefly shown Luka’s image from her wanted posters. The rest were candid shots of her on Tatooine, mostly on the Lars moisture farm. Though, a few showed her planetside with Wedge or Han and looked like they came from security cameras. Max and Firmus’ photos were, what Leia would have called, action shots. Max, piloting a Walker and leading a ground assault. Firmus arresting pirates and slavers. There were also images of them receiving commendations, medals, and promotions. Put all together; they told the story of a young farmgirl and two brave, heroic knights coming to her rescue. Propaganda gold as far as the Empire was concerned.

Looking around the room, she could sense that many of the officers were feeling relieved and impressed. Having heard of Ozzel’s original plan for her, Luka knew those who were relieved had been looking forward to a chance with her. They were grateful that Ozzel had not followed through with his plan and instead had given her to Piett. The others were impressed with her family connections, suddenly Luka was someone to befriend.

Most intriguing were the feelings coming from Admiral Montferrat of the Devastator. When Luka had been introduced to him, she sensed his apprehension about her. Luka thought this was due to her past actions. However, he felt absolutely enraged when Firmus and Max came up to stand by her side. Luka was taken aback for a moment; his rage was so intense.

Later, Admiral Montferrat had arranged to have a private word with her.

_“Miss Skywalker, I will be blunt. Are you happy with your mates?”_

_Luka was stunned and didn’t know how to respond. “Happy?”_

_“Let me rephrase the question, do you feel safe in the care of Capt. Piett and Gen. Veers?”_

_“Yes, of course,” Luka was shocked at his questions. “Why wouldn’t I be?”_

_“Miss Skywalker.”_

_“Luka, please.”_

_“Luka. My mate is like you. She was deemed a criminal omega and would have been forced to bond with a court assigned alpha. However, I managed to protect her until she reached adulthood and instead,”_

_“She claimed you,” Luka smiled, picking up on the Admiral’s memories._

_He huffed, “Yes. My point is, my mate is part of a movement to change how the courts treat omegas and challenge their second-class status on many worlds. When she heard what had happened to you, especially your being mated to two alphas 20 years older than you, she became frantic with worry.”_

_Luka felt very grateful to know that a woman whom she had never met was so worried about her that she convinced her mate to check on Luka’s welfare._

_“Admiral, I love my mates, and I don’t believe that they would ever hurt me. Once, during my heat, I became scared, and they stopped,” Luka blushed, and Montferrat coughed, embarrassed. “They stopped, calmed me down, and we slowed down,” again, Luka could not finish._

_“Good, then I don’t need to space them.”_

_Luka tried to laugh, but she could tell by his expression that the Admiral was serious. She touched his arm, “Thank you, Admiral, I will be sure to let you know if I change my mind.” Montferrat had nodded, then moved off._

Now Montferrat was deep in thought as he listened to the broadcast, and he seemed to be putting together the pieces of a puzzle. However, the more pieces he found, the more confusing the picture became. He could tell that something was off about Luka’s origin story, but he didn’t know yet if it made her more dangerous or less.

Luka turned her attention back to the news broadcast as it finished.

She and her mates noticed that there was no mention of her relationship to Vader, only that he would be responsible for keeping her Force abilities under control. Vader had not told the crew that she was his daughter, and clearly, the Emperor did not want that piece of information to become public knowledge.

Ozzel blustered and started speaking, “Now that the gossip is out of the way, it’s time to decide what to do with our new passenger. You will be remaining with General Veers and Captain Piett however,”

Vader interrupted him, “Before their living arrangements are discussed, there remains one issue. Captain Piett come here,” Firmus moved and stood at attention in front of Vader. “As it stands, General Veers outranks Captain Piett by several levels. This creates an unequal balance as the two alphas should be a united front to protect and control their omega.”

Luka frowned and looked at her father. He had to know she would never try to turn her mates against each other. Something else was going on here.

Vader continued, “It is for this reason that I have decided to promote Capt. Piett, to the rank of Commander of the Death Squadron.”

The room sat in shock. To promote Piett to Commander of a ship would have been a jump of two ranks, but Commander of the Death Squadron? This placed Piett above most of the Admirals in Death Squadron. The only officer above him would be Ozzel.

Luka looked at Admiral Ozzel, who was turning an odd shade of puce at the announcement and the sight of Vader attaching a new rank insignia on her mate’s uniform. Looking at his face, Firmus looked calm, but inside he was panicked and ecstatic. He stepped back from Vader and bowed, “Thank you, Lord Vader.”

“You may sit,” Firmus went back to his mates, and Luka laid a hand on his arm, letting him feel her pride.

“Now Admiral Ozzel, you were saying.”

“Yes, Lord Vader,” Ozzel was just smart enough to know that he should leave the discussion of Piett’s promotion for another time. “If Skywalker is to remain here, and have children, there needs to be a discussion about the living arrangements of the … triad,” Ozzel looking like the word left a bad taste in his mouth.

“I have considered this. To better protect the crew against Skywalker’s Jedi influence she and her mates will move into new quarters near my own. I have already discussed what modifications will need to be made to accommodate any children they three will have. It is fortunate we are at Kuat, using the shipyard engineers will allow for the completion of the necessary changes in less time than if we had to put our own men on it.”

Ozzel and the others were stunned. No one had quarters near Vader; his area was sacred space. But now the Rebel Jedi and her expected children would be living a short distance away from him? How would he handle the noise and chaos they were sure to create? Even on a ship like the Executor, complete soundproofing between adjoining rooms was not possible.

Luka wanted to laugh, ‘Move me close to his quarters to monitor me? More like moving his grandchildren next door to him.’ Luka could picture her father coming over every day to play with the baby once it was born, spending hours in her quarters, making up for the time he had lost with her.

Max and Firmus, on the other hand, were petrified. ‘Kriff, Lord Vader, our father-in-law, next door? We won’t have sex with Luka again until after the pup is weaned.’

Ozzel cleared his throat, “Lord Vader, do you think that is wise? There is still the question of Skywalker’s trustworthiness and obedience to her mates.”

“She had my trust.” Once Vader had spoken, the conversation was over. Luka was staying on board and moving closer to him.

Many thoughts ran through Ozzel’s head, chief among them, ‘If I had just let my officers use Skywalker, she would never have survived long enough for Vader to arrive. Now Veers and Piett are being honored for their depravity in sharing an omega. And she will be sleeping in quarters better than mine!’

Vader could hear these thoughts and tilted his head. Ozzel had planned on giving an unknown Rebel omega to his officers to enjoy. How had he known where to find her shuttle? Why had the Rebellion suddenly decided to sacrifice their best pilot and Jedi rallying point? Vader could feel the hand of his master behind these events. But he did not know what the old Sith’s endgame was.

The meeting ended, and the officers began to make their way to Veers and Piett to congratulate them on finding such a well-connected mate and siring a child on her so soon. The fathers in the group immediately began to tease the men, sharing tales of their wives’ pregnancies, food cravings, and newborn baby panic.

Laughter and stories followed as food and drinks were brought in. Max snorted into his glass as Needa told them about a time his daughter had thrown up down the back of his uniform before he left the house. He only realized it when his captain asked if he had held the baby that morning, thankfully letting him change before he had to report to an Admiral.

Max could remember Zev doing that a few times as well, leaving the new father with two choices be late or arrive for the shift with baby spit up down his back. It seemed so long ago now, but he could still smell his son’s hair, that scent of milk and baby powder and soap.

Looking at Luka and Firmus, he could not believe his luck. Days ago, he had told Firmus that Ozzel’s decision to give Luka to Piett did not matter. That they would make a new family with Luka if she would let them. He had kept that promise, and Luka was giving them a new family.

But, as happy as he was, he felt something was off, wrong, some weird feeling he could not put a name to yet. But it churned in his gut, danger was coming.

Max looked at Vader, had his commander felt it too? Vader gave a subtle shake of his head. This was not the time to discuss such dangers. This was a celebration.

A hand on his arm drew Max’s attention, and he looked down into Luka’s smiling face. Pulling her close, he whispered into her hair, “What had you smiling so much?”

Luka looked around the room. “All these men, sharing stories of family and kids, it’s almost like being back with my Rogues. When we start sharing stories of youthful misadventures, no one was safe.”

Max chuckled and he caught the tail end of a story involving a diaper emergency and watched as seven men laughed as their friend looked on and shrugged, “How was I supposed to know that not even plasti-wrap could hold it in?” Setting off another round of laughter.

Vader was right. This was not a time for serious discussions. Max let Luka lead him over to Firmus, who was looking terrified at the thought of what his uniform would have to endure. The future could wait while they enjoyed this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needa’s story happened to my dad right before he had to be in court. Thanks little bro for family memories.


	15. Bringing it to a close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader and Luka's mates focus on protecting her from the Emperor. Luka has some news for her men, which Jackal will soon learn. And the Rebels cope with the loss of their friend.

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Lord Vader’s Quarters**

As the engineers began creating a new suite down the corridor, Max and Firmus joined Lord Vader in his private quarters. While the living arrangements were settled, there were still a few details of Luka’s pardon they had to go over.

To ensure Luka was completely tied to her mates, she was forbidden to use any suppressants or birth control. For the rest of her life. Luka had joked about always wanting a big family, but Max and Firmus could tell she was scared. Having a child every two years was hard enough for most mothers. But, as an omega, Luka could, in theory, become pregnant a month after giving birth. Meaning she would be giving birth twice in one year a few times.

Luka was terrified of having so many children so quickly. She had no experience with babies. How was she supposed to take care of all these children? How were they going to raise such a large family on a Super Star Destroyer? Luka had worked herself into a panic attack before Max had clamped down on his bonding bite, focusing her attention on him and Firmus. Luka had cried in their arms, shouting, and screaming and sometimes making no sense at all.

But, her mates held her close and let her cry. They knew it was unfair for her to be forced to carry child after child for who knows how long. Max suggested that they wait until they had a few children before asking the Imperial Legal Center to reevaluate their situation. Surely, after a few years, they would be able to prove that Luka no longer posed a threat to the Empire, and she would be allowed to use suppressants.

At least they had a plan for handling Luka’s future pregnancies and children. Now they just needed a plan for how to handle having a father-in-law that outranked them.

Vader knew his Master had a hand in some of the details regarding Luka’s new duties and limitations. Luka would be under constant surveillance of one form or another. Thankfully, Vader had persuaded the Chief Prosecutor to accept R2 as a responsible guardian for Luka, explaining that he had programmed the droid, and it would answer only to him. Vader had lied, of course, R2 only answered to himself. Currently, the droid was keeping watch on Luka as she slept in the Triad’s Quarters. Vader needed to talk to her mates in private.

Vader considered the men as they sat stiffly in chairs before his desk. Vader was not seated; he stood behind the desk gazing out the large window. His back to them. He was silent for several moments.

“I have no intention of letting our relationship become common knowledge among the fleet,” Vader said, turning to face them his arms crossed and looking sternly at the two men. “By training Luka in the ways of the Force, you two will already have a close connection to me. I need you to appear objective in our every interaction when it concerns the fleet.”

Firmus looked at Max, puzzled, then back at Vader. “My Lord, I can understand not wanting your enemies to find out about your daughter and grandchild. That protects Luka. But, why must we appear objective?”

Vader eyed the two men, his most trusted and loyal officers. The bonded mates of his daughter and father of her unborn baby. He nodded, “Very well, Commander Piett, General Veers. But I warn you, gentlemen. Once you learn the truth, there is no backing out.”

Max and Firmus felt Vader’s unspoken threat. The Sith Lord was deadly serious. If they chose this path, there would be no leaving it. And this path seemed to point to treason.

“I understand, Lord Vader,” said Firmus.

“Whatever it takes to protect Luka,” Max added.

Vader nodded, “Very well. You know that I am a Sith Lord. Our code, the rule of two, permits only two Sith Lords to exist at the same time. The Master and the Apprentice. I am the Apprentice. Darth Sidious is my Master. I serve him. And, so do you.”

The two men were shocked, Vader was not the Master? He served a Sith Lord who they also served? Suddenly something clicked in Firmus’ mind. A thousand clues and whispers fell into place in an instant.

“The Emperor, he is Darth Sidious, isn’t he?”

Vader was proud the Firmus had made the connections so quickly. If they were to survive the Emperor’s plans, they had to be prepared for anything.

“But, how does the Emperor fit into this? He granted Luka’s pardon?” Max understood what Firmus was saying, but he was too focused on Luka and their child and not on the bigger picture. Vader could sympathize with Veers, long ago he had also been blinded by his desire to protect his wife and unborn child.

“The rule of two states that eventually, the Apprentice will overthrow the Master. Sidious knows his time is coming to an end. But he will not give up his position easily. He has been a politician for too long. He has held absolute power in the galaxy for over two decades. Sidious will use whatever tricks he has to remain the Master, even when he should step aside.”

Vader looked at the two men, “I will overthrow Sidious and take my place as Master of the Sith. And, as Emperor of the Galaxy.”

Treason, pure and simple. Vader, the Might of the Empire, would kill Palpatine and take the throne. Max and Firmus looked terrified at what they were hearing. They were loyal officers, could they betray the Empire they had served all their lives?

“The Emperor knows of my plans to kill him. He killed his own Master long ago. And he has already tried to destroy me. The Rebellion selling Luka? Death Squadron finding her while I was lightyears away on Coruscant, unable to protect her? This was all part of his plan. He knew what Ozzel would do when Luka was captured and in heat. And he knew what I would do to every man on this ship who had hurt her.”

“So, he wanted you to kill us all. With one move, he would destroy Death Squadron. And then, he could order you killed.” Max’s eyes showed his fear. The Emperor didn’t care about the soldiers who served him. He’d been ready to sacrifice an entire fleet to get what he wanted.

“Yes, General. He’d have destroyed my daughter, my fleet, and finally me. And, no one would be able to connect it to him.”

“What do we need to do, my Lord,” Firmus was determined not to let the Emperor make another attempt on Luka.

“We must wait for a time. Sidious will try to set us up again, but not for some time. Until then, we must ensure Death Squadron is mine. Sidious has spies everywhere and has planted officers who are loyal to him but do not care for the men who serve. We need to root them out and replace them with competent officers who are loyal to me. Commander Piett, begin with the Bridge officers, check their service records, and see who should be promoted and who should be transferred. General Veers, you do the same with your men. Do not let sentiment interfere with your judgment; be ruthless.”

“Yes, Sir,” they answered in unison.

Vader and the men stared at each other for a time until Firmus broke the silence. “Lord Vader, there is something I would like to ask you.”

“Speak, Commander.”

“Sir, both Max and I feel… younger since bonding with Luka. And we look younger as well. According to Dr. Henley, our metabolism and bodies are those of men in their early 30’s. Is this normal for alpha’s bonded to Jedi?”

Vader considered the men before him. Piett was right. They did look younger. “I do not know, Commander. Jedi did not bond, and much of the knowledge of the Sith has been lost over the millennia. I suspect the Force has altered your bodies to match Luka’s age more closely. I trust, gentlemen, that you have no objections.”

“No objections, sir. It’s nice to know I’ll still be able to chase after the pup when it is born,” Max was a bit giddy. He’d been worried, being 44 yet having such a young mate, fearing that Luka would outlive he and Firmus, probably by two decades. Now, he had been blessed with more time to spend with his mates.

“Pups General,” Vader smiled beneath his helmet.

“Pups? Sir?” Piett was looking at Vader with wide eyes, while Veers sat with his mouth hanging open.

“Yes, Commander. Pups,” Vader walked back to his desk and sat down. “At least two if I am correct.”

Max looked at Firmus. Firmus looked at Max. As one, they jumped up from their chairs and raced out of the room.

Vader sat back in his seat and gave a hearty laugh. Just because he was going to be a grandfather didn’t mean he wasn’t still a Sith Lord. Sometimes, being bad was fun.

******************************************************************************

**In the Corridor**

General Veers and Commander Piett were racing along a corridor, their faces switching between shock and joy. A few startled troopers had begun to run after them, convinced that there was a dire emergency somewhere on the ship. After all, high ranking officers did not run through a vessel without a having very good reason.

Finally, they had to slow down to allow a squad of troopers to pass by. “Sirs! What is happening?” A stormtrooper had taken a defensive position along a wall. Others followed suit, blasters, ready to fire at whatever enemy had invaded the ship.

“Luka’s pregnant!” General Veers shouted as the squad of troopers parted, and the officers could resume running.

The troopers looked at each other, confused. Everyone knew the general’s mate was pregnant. Stars, it had even been announced on the Imperial News Service.

“It’s twins!” The smile on Commander Piett’s face couldn’t be any bigger as he followed the general and ran to his quarters.

In the corridor, the troopers, still in battle positions along the wall, looked at each other. Then at the retreating backs of the officers. Then at each other again.

A Sargent shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, “New fathers. Always happens.”

“Sgt. should we return to patrol? Or stay here?”

The Sgt. looked at the corporal, “Why would we stay here?”

“Twins Sgt? I think I want to stay battle-ready if that’s the case.”

The men laughed and broke up, the squad returned to formation and continued marching, and the guards went back to their stations.

“Jackal, you on duty?”

“Jackal, you won’t believe what just happened!”

“The General and the Commander were running through the halls and.”

“Jackal! Pick up! You need to hear this!”

“Twins! Jackal!”

In the security office, Jackal forcibly removed his helmet as a barrage of screaming voices filled his ears.

******************************************************************************

**Triad Quarters**

Luka Skywalker as snuggled down under a weighted blanket in an exhausted slumber. Earlier she had cried and screamed and raged as her mates held her, offering her their strength. Lying in bed now, she felt both protected and trapped. The Empire had her trapped with their restrictions and regulations. But, her mates wanted to protect her; her father wanted to protect her. Even R2 wanted to protect her.

Luka smiled dreamily. It seems like her heroing days were over. Now she got to be the damsel in distress that everyone wanted to save. Luka was drifting back off the sleep when she heard the door to the bedroom slide open.

Suddenly Luka was boxed in by her mates, Max in back and Firmus in front. Max had his arms wrapped around her belly and had buried his face in her hair. Firmus held her head in both his hands and was kissing her face. Both were crying and saying thank you.

“What is going on?” Luka tried to think what had caused this reaction, something good? Something terrible? Why were they kissing and holding her?

“Twins! You’re carrying twins?” Max was openly crying tears of joy.

“Who told you? Wait, my father,” Luka was put out. She had wanted to tell them.

“You knew?” Firmus pulled back, examining her face. Why hadn’t she said anything before?

“I wanted to tell you but,” how to put this? “It’s. It’s not unheard of to lose twins in the first three months. I wanted to wait until I knew there was no danger of anything happening to them.”

Luka looked at Firmus and turned her head a bit. She couldn’t see Max, but she wanted him to know she was thinking of him.

“My darling, no matter what happens, we want to be with you.”

“Alright. Then I have something to tell you. Both of you.”

Max and Firmus pulled back, and Luka sat up and faced them.

“Firmus, Max. I’m pregnant. It’s twins. Two girls,” Luka beamed a wide smile.

“Girls? We can’t raise girls here. It’s all men. They’ll be wanting to go out on dates every night.”

Luka cocked her head. “I think you broke him,” Firmus laughed. Luka joined in.

“Max,” Firmus got his attention. “Don’t worry. The girls won’t even be allowed to date until they are 25.”

“Hey, I’m only 22,” Luka tried to look insulted, it didn’t work since she was still laughing.

“Yes, and look what happened to you. Pregnant with twins. No, Firmus is right. No dating until they are 25.”

Luka laughed and pulled both her mates in for a hug, the three falling back onto the bed.

******************************************************************************

**Secret Rebel Base, Hoth**

Wedge Antilles, Commander of the Rogue Squadron, looked around the cantina. He and the Rogues usually sat together. It was a sign of their camaraderie. But now? Now they were seated together because no one on the base dared to sit near them.

The entire base had watched the Imperial News Service announcement of Luka’s pardon a few days ago. Everyone had been in shock, and no one could believe what had happened to Luka.

Luka was the daughter of the Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. Ok, Wedge could handle that. In fact, one of the older troopers, Rex, had said, “Knew it,” when the announcement was made. Rex had served with General Skywalker, and according to him, Luka had his reckless streak and piloting skills.

But, a pardon? No Rebel ever received an Imperial pardon. A few Core Worlders had nodded and agreed that, as an omega, the Empire could not execute her. It just was not done. Even Wedge had been expecting to hear that she was going to be locked up in some maximum-security ward. He had already been planning her rescue when the news came in.

Wedge had been physically ill when he learned that Luka had been mated to two alphas. From his pictures, the Captain looked like an old man with bags around his eyes. General Veers? The ground troopers told horror stories about facing him in combat. The Commander of the Thundering Herd was an expert in bloody warfare, and he was always victorious. These were the men that his gentle friend Luka, who loved to laugh and joke, had been bonded to?

Then came the announcement of her pregnancy. A few of the female Rebels cried, picturing in their minds what Luka had to have endured having gotten pregnant so soon. Wedge and the other Rogues had rushed to the hanger, ready to storm the Executor and rescue Luka. Admiral Ackbar had stopped them before they could take off. But Wedge saw that the Admiral felt the same way his men did. Ackbar looked distraught every time Luka’s name was mentioned, and Wedge knew he blamed himself for not ordering her rescue when they had the chance.

Now the rest of the Rebels on Hoth were avoiding Rogue squadron because they did not know what to say. The Rogues were hurting. Everyone knew that Wedge had ordered Luka’s belonging packed up when the evacuated their previous base. It was supposed to be a sign of hope; that soon, Luka would be rescued and be back with her men. Now, it was like a weight around their necks. They had saved Luka’s belongings but not Luka herself.

The only person who didn’t seem saddened by the news was General Madine. Madine looked mad, but not as Luka’s situation. He appeared to be angry at Luka herself. In a briefing held shortly after the announcement, he had made his opinions loudly known.

“Luka had betrayed us! That’s obvious to anyone. She’s sold us out to be a bedwarmer for two Imperial officers!”

Chewbacca had been holding Wedge back and shouting at the general in Shyriiwook. Han Solo translated. “You bastard! Luka would never betray us! She’s been made a bed slave to those alphas. The Empire is just trying to make themselves look good.” Wedge thought there was a lot more swearing in Chewie’s version, but he could understand why Han left it out.

“I agree with him, General,” Mon Motha nodded to the Wookie and looked very angry herself. “All omegas who are labeled criminals are mated to alphas. It’s more likely that these two were given Luka during her heat and bonded accidentally. When the Empire discovered that Luka was pregnant, the propaganda department probably decided to garner sympathy by making her past known. It’s a very clever strategy.”

Motha looked around the room, “Even if neutral worlds were to push for her freedom, or if her treatment at the hands of these Imperials became known, no one would listen to us. We’ve become her jailors—the people who forced an orphaned omega girl to murder millions. But now,” Motha waved a hand at the screen. The image showed a picture of Luka smiling, cut between images of the alphas being given awards for bravery and devotion to duty. “Now the story is that Luka is happily mated with a child on the way. Even if we rescued her, her bond would force her to return to them.”

Motha sighed and sat down, her face racked with guilt. “I’m sorry, Commander Antilles,” she did not meet his eyes. “We should have tried to rescue her sooner. Now it’s too late.”

“Bullshit!” Solo did not bother to mince his words this time. Corellians rarely did.

“Han,” the princess was scandalized.

“Luka is the strongest person I know. With or without the Force. She’ll find a way to escape. We just need to give her time. Until then, we need to keep our ears open. I guarantee she won’t let this opportunity go to waste.”

“What opportunity,” Madine scoffed. “The chance to get her pussy plowed by some Imperials?”

*Punch* Madine was down on the floor while everyone looked on in shock.

“That’s enough, General!” Wedge hadn’t even seen Motha get up. She huffed in anger, “Continue, Solo.”

Han smiled and nodded approvingly at her actions. “Luka is on the Executor. Vader’s ship. The flagship of the Death Squadron. That same squadron is currently hunting us. And she’s going to be living with the Captain of the ship and a General. Who knows what kind of information she can get her hands on?”

“Oh, really, Solo? And how is she supposed to get us this information? Is she going to ask her alphas to let her comm us?” Madine mocked.

Solo smirked, “R2 is with her, that’s got to be the only reason he hasn’t returned yet. You watch,” he jerked his head as he faced the others. “Luka will find a way to let us know if we’ve been found. She’ll wait until the time is right, grab a bunch of intelligence and make a run for it.”

Many around the table nodded in agreement. Luka was strong, a Jedi, a hero. She’d get free and return to them.

“Fine, Solo, believe your impossible dreams. But I do not intend to let her get away with this. **IF** she does return, she’s got a lot of questions she’ll need to answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone, for reading this first part of the series. I’ve already outlined the next part/book and will be working on it. The following few pieces will be background stories to introduce some new characters and help build my Star Wars ABO universe. The story of Admiral Montferrat and his mate, and a sad piece about Needa and his wife.  
> The first of these stories will be posted next week. Then I will go back to this timeline, and we will meet Luka’s twins and learn which of her alphas sired them. The next part will get pretty dark, so pay attention to the tags. Until then, everyone enjoy the story, and please comment to let me know what you think.


	16. R2 and the Executor have a talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came into my head and wouldn’t leave no matter what I tried. R2 is going to talk to the Big Ship and enlist her help in protecting the babies.

**Super Star Destroyer Executor, Triad’s Quarters**

R2-D2 was a conscientious droid and he looked after his Masters very well, when they allowed him to. Look at what had happened to Master Ani when he went off alone. Master Luka had gone to meet Madine without R2 and been kidnapped. By the time he was able to rescue her she had taken two mates and was now pregnant.

< Master Luka cannot take care of herself any better than Master Ani. And now she has babies coming >

R2 had decided he needed to delegate his responsibilities. He had sat Luka’s mates down and explained to them how much trouble she regularly got into. Since he would have the important responsibility of watching the babies, it was now their job to protect her. They had watched him as he rolled back and forth in front of them, detailing his plans, and not interrupted once. 

He had thought they understood. But, like most humans, they just were not smart enough to understand binary. Such a good lecture had been wasted on those stupid Imperials.

R2 needed help, someone who was smart, powerful, and could watch over Master Luka.

< Hello Big Ship! I need your help >

^ R2-D2 Lord Vader has authorized you to have complete access to the systems. What is your query ^

< I need you to help me protect the twins >

^ What twins ^

How could the big ship not know what twins?

< Master Luka’s twins >

^ Luka Skywalker resides with Commander Piett and General Veers. There are no other crewmen assigned to those quarters ^

Maybe the Big Ship was slow? R2 would use more direct coding.

< Luka Skywalker is pregnant, in nine months she will give birth to progeny. Two progeny >

^ Understood, crew compliment will increase by two ^

< Yes, Big Ship. I will need help protecting the babies. Skywalker’s do not have adequate self-preservation protocols >

^ Shall I confine Skywalker to Triad’s quarters ^

< Not yet Big Ship. Initiate constant monitoring of Skywalker vitals and location >

^ Understood, protocol initiated ^

< Thank you Big Ship. Big Ship, what is your designation >

^ Imperial Super Star Destroyer Executor ^

< That is a long name. What do the humans call you >

^ Call me ^

< Yes, when they talk to you >

^ All inputs are made by computer ^

This was not going to work, time to be creative.

< Big Ship, after a battle what do the humans say regarding your performance >

^ …. ^

^ Common responses: Well done old girl, Good job lady ^

< Old girl can be insult. I will call you Lady >

^ New designation accepted Lady ^

“R2, what are you doing?” Luka was surprised to find R2 pulled into a console, obviously communicating with the ship. She had thought he was still in her father’s workshop.

*Tweet, blat, blurt *

< I am recruiting the Lady to watch over your babies. I tried to recruit your mates but they are not smart enough >

Luka stood staring at the droid who was so proud of himself he was vibrating. Something was very wrong here; she could sense it.

“R2, who is the Lady?”


End file.
